We Met In Hogwarts
by GenesisofHeart
Summary: Completed THREEyearold fanfiction, written prior to OotP, this is not your usual CCSHP Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this story with my friend Melissa. Thank you  
heaps, Melissa! ^_~ It certainly isn't the first CCS/HP fanfic ever written, but it doesn't follow the same stereotyping as most CCS/HP fanfics do. Our story focuses more on how Sakura and Syaoran meet and fall in love, but not all that senseless mush, lost focus, and no story at all. Believe me, it does actually have a story. I don't care for reviews as such I just wanted to share our story with willing readers. Please keep an open mind that it was written by fans for fans and we don't wish for anyone to copy  
our idea/s. Thank you very much. ^_^  
  
-CHAPTER 1-  
  
Thirteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto made her way down the narrow aisle, passing cabins that held many array students, male and female, aging 11 to 18, members of four different houses. These four houses were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each renowned for its own specifications, whether it be for cunning or intellect, there was rivalry dwelling within every corner of Hogwarts Express.  
  
Her short auburn hair swayed gracefully with the movement of the train, and her emerald eyes sparkled. Sakura maintained her balance by pressing her hand against the cool glass windows of the shifting cabin doors. She stopped to one on the left, marked with Gothic golden numbers: 256. She opened the door and shut it behind her.  
  
'Hey, Sakura,' said a boy with flaming red hair. He gave a toothy grin as he stared at the bunch of pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs in her arms.  
  
Sakura sighed happily and slumped back into the cushy padded bench next to a pretty girl with wavy brown hair. She handed Ron a packet of chocolate frogs then turned to a boy with dark messy hair and glasses. 'Here you go, Harry.'  
  
The boy looked up with a pair of identical green eyes and smiled gently. 'Thank you very much, Sakura,' he said politely, accepting a pumpkin pasty and returning to read his book, Broomsticks and Bits.  
  
Sakura turned to the girl beside her. Hermione's light brown eyes met hers and they exchanged best-friend smiles. Hermione took a pasty and ate it. They were on their way to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was Sakura's fourth year. In the previous four years, she had learnt many other forms of magic other than her cards. Sakura was surely one of the brightest students in their year. Only rivaled by none other than Hermione Granger. The two were inseparable. They were just as close as Harry and Ron were. The pairs clicked, and they were all friends. Sakura came from quite a strange background. Most of her family's magic had often been concealed from the possessors. But since she had mastered the cards, she was one of rare magical capability and excelled in studies beyond belief.  
  
Harry was known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. He'd escaped the power of Voldemort during his infancy. Praised as a hero, for he'd found ways to confront the terrible forces that threatened the wizarding-world's security. Sakura had been in assistance as well. All in the school knew the foursome; either adoring them or loathing them. Only few who had been accepted as transfer students sent from other magic schools were unaware of their bravery and courage. But that was the Gryffindor's way. The courage of a lion, the bravery of a gallant golden beast.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran stared out the window, watching the flocks, rolling mountains, green pastures, blue and grey skies washing by in a flurry of color. He sighed and turned to a boy with slicked back blond hair, grey eyes and sharp features. This was Draco Malfoy: Harry Potter's rival and possible arch nemesis.  
  
The two were bickering even during the first walk up the great stairs to the castle. This boy was selfish and snobbish, his family rich, he came from a long line of pureblooded wizards and witches. He was such as a clone of his own father, Lucius Malfoy whom most of the Ministry of Magic feared. His jealousy of Harry was not so easily hidden, for the pouting and constant moaning Syaoran had to endure.  
  
Sitting alongside of them were Crabbe and Goyle. Syaoran only took their surnames into mind, as they stood more like bodyguards of Draco than friends. They were very tall, very thick, and very hairy. One had a basin- shaped haircut and the other a very short crew cut. Very stupid, very dull expressions. Thickheaded slurred answers. Them it was: Crabbe and Goyle. The two lumps that carried out Draco's orders. They were all from the house Slytherin. All Slytherins were seen as slimy, good-for-nothing, lying backstabbers and cheaters. This was the house from which most dark wizards were developed. So had it been for Voldemort.Tom Riddle and his deceptions. The Dark Lord hadn't been heard about since the second year. Syaoran didn't like that perception of Slytherin, but what was he to say? He'd agreed with himself long ago that he was nothing but stubborn and selfish. Slytherin had only made him worse.  
  
Syaoran growled silently as Draco slapped him hard on the back. He whipped his messy chestnut-haired head around and leered with piercing amber eyes. Malfoy sniggered darkly and pointed through the window entering into the aisle and to the cabin next-door.  
  
'There's the Potty,' said Malfoy.  
  
There came a faint sound of laughter.  
  
Draco seethed. 'Stupid, pathetic mudblood.' He leered at the back of Hermione's head.  
  
Syaoran fawned little interest but his eyes scanned the glass and fell onto the head of auburn. He raised his head slightly, trying to capture a glimpse of the owner's face. Malfoy saw his cause of action and pulled him down again. He shook his head slowly.  
  
'Don't bother. Just another mudblood.'  
  
Syaoran moaned and averted to the fast paced window.  
  
'Another dull, boring year as a filthy Slytherin...' he muttered under his breath.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The train came to a slow and steady halt. Sakura looked up, her mouth full of chocolate cauldrons. Ron dittoed Sakura, Hermione tried to finish the last sentence in her book before another chapter began, and Harry was trying to steady his glasses.  
  
Malfoy was one of the people crossing Harry's compartment, so he sneered at Harry. As Malfoy ordered, Crab and Goyle brushed Sakura's gang off. Syaoran sighed and made sure his face was hidden away from Sakura. But Sakura saw and sensed great power from Syaoran and since he was the last person in the line of Hogwarts students, Sakura quickly stepped out of her compartment and walked up to him. 'Hi,' Sakura said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Syaoran grunted and looked away, but Sakura ignored that and extended her hand.  
  
'I'm Sakura Kinomoto.'  
  
Syaoran realized Sakura was waiting for a reply, so he quickly avoided her gaze.  
  
'I'm Li, Syaoran.'  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. 'You said your last name first, does that mean you came from Japan?'  
  
Syaoran couldn't think of anything to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind. 'No, you dumb ass. I come from China, stupid!'  
  
With that, Syaoran caught up with the line while Sakura was left there all alone.  
  
She gaped after him. 'H-How rude,' she said sadly.  
  
Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped out of their compartment. 'You should never be nice to a Slytherin,' snapped Ron, trying to make a point.  
  
'Ok,' sighed Sakura. She joined her group of friends, but now she felt like she wanted to be his friend, as well as despising him because he was a Slytherin. She felt terrible.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Above Hogwart's hung an ominously large, gray cloud. The wind had let loose all it's fury on the hard, stone castle, and only the magic emitted from inside Hogwart's kept it from crumbling to the ground. Under no circumstances was it remotely safe to be out in this weather, and so Sakura, already drenched to the soul, hurried inside the sanctuary. Sakura quickly made a small fire in her palm, and squeezed the water out of her hair. 'I'm late! I'm late!' muttered Sakura to herself, as she began hurrying to class. Pushing through the huddled mass of students, Sakura stuck a hand in her bag, desperately searching for her textbook.  
  
'Argh! Where is it?' she moaned. As if she wasn't late enough. 'Uh...oh.' Sakura slowly pulled a hand out of her school bag. With wide eyes the cherry blossom stared at her ink-covered hand. 'Oh, no...not the ink!'  
  
Inside the poor girl's bag a tiny bottle of black ink had erupted, apparently crushed by the massive books also inside. Presently, the black ooze slowly dripped past her wrist, down to her elbow-  
  
'Hey!' Sakura let out a sigh of indignation.  
  
All her hundred or so books lay tumbled onto the floor, her bag ripped, and everything covered with shining black ink.  
  
'Who...?' Sakura cast a glare around the Great Hall, which was now empty, since every other Hogwart's student had gotten to class. Well, everyone except for... 'You!' Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time, each pointing a finger at the other.  
  
Syaoran quickly bent down, avoiding Sakura's gaze. 'Sorry about that...late, you know...here,' said Syaoran, hastily using his free hand, pulled a small piece of fabric out from between the folds of his robes. Handing the handkerchief to Sakura, he smiled a quick smile, but it was still there. 'Better get that ink off before it stains your shirt.'  
  
Sakura, closing her mouth, which was wide in surprise, looked at her arm. The black ink was now at her elbow, and encroaching on her shirt. 'Thanks...' Sakura took the handkerchief and began to squeeze ink out of her already sopping outfit.  
  
Suddenly, a rude cough was heard behind Syaoran. The startled boy straightened, and then turned slowly. It was Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. And none of them looked too happy. Syaoran, sensing their extreme displeasure and Malfoy's hard glare, shoved Sakura's books back into her arms.  
  
'Here!' Syaoran barked coldly at Sakura, who was - if possible - more stunned than before. 'And next time, learn how to carry books, mudblood!'  
  
Syaoran turned on his heel and strolled over to Draco and his cronies, who were leaning against a wall. The four disappeared into the Slytherin dungeons without another glance at Sakura. Sakura reached into the pocket of her robes, pulling out the ink-stained handkerchief. Surprisingly, one corner had remained pure white, not black like the rest. On that corner, Sakura could make out a yin-yang, and around it, Clow's seal. She lightly brushed the yin-yang and seal, which glowed green at her touch.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The heavily aged door swung open with a heavy creak. Heads swiveled round to see a sopping wet Sakura. Several sniggered as she sprinted into the room and took her seat beside Harry, dumping her books on the bench. The teacher looked away from the chalkboard and peered over her square-shaped spectacles. 'Ms Kinomoto,' she said sternly, tapping impatiently with her wand.  
  
Sakura looked up hesitantly and smiled nervously. 'Y-Yes, Miss?'  
  
McGonagall gave a weary sigh and walked over to the bench. She gazed hard down at Sakura for a time before giving an abrupt snort and turned back to the board. 'You've just missed the way of changing a purse into an armchair.'  
  
Sakura whipped her head up and stared at the other students. Some had fully changed, others were half done, and then she looked down at hers: a pale- pink fluffy handbag. She looked up to meet McGonagall's harsh gaze and winced. 'I-I'm very sorry, professor,' she bowed her head.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. 'That is quite all right. But from now on I must insist that you try being here on time.'  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. 'Thank you.'  
  
'As I was saying,' she thundered, startling the class, making them jump in their seats. 'Because we are having a transfer of new teachers of other professions, new classes will be opening soon. Such as Muggle Cheerleading and Muggle's Physical Education.' She began to pace across the room, eyeing each student individually. 'And I know you've all been waiting for this announcement for some time, they've allowed me to hold for you an Animagus class for those who haven't taken it as of yet.'  
  
Sakura and Harry wore identical smiles. Ron and Hermione grabbed each other's hands and laughed with delight. The class rang with the joy and happiness of the students.  
  
'But,' said McGonagall, 'there is another thing.' Everyone grew quiet and let her continue. 'Since we need to make room for these new courses, we'll need to join together some of our recent classes. Therefore, this class shall move in with the other onto the next line.'  
  
Ron's face turned bright red, he stood up and cried, 'Not with those filthy Slytherins!'  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked looks.  
  
'It is not necessarily put that way,' said McGonagall calmly. 'There will be a blend of all four houses, and so, Mr. Weasley, you may not be 'stuck' with Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he sunk back into his chair, embarrassed. 'O-Oh.'  
  
But the frowns of most of the students lingered by the end of class. Sakura held the handkerchief in her pocket and sighed as she walked beside Hermione whom raved on about the book she was currently reading. Ron and Harry were bickering over having to have 'another' class with Malfoy, for Potions seemed torture enough.  
  
Hermione caught the worried expression of Sakura. 'Sakura, what ever is wrong?' Sakura gave a quick smile, but it wasn't convincing. 'This morning I met this boy. He seemed very sweet, he helped me pick up my books, but,' she sighed and lowered her head. 'He was a Slytherin.'  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip. 'Oh, my.'  
  
Sakura nodded and gave Harry and Ron a quick glance. They seemed to have forgotten the Slytherins and were laughing at Harry's jokes of his cousin Dudley Dursley. Dudley was the width of four Harry's, and after much hesitation, his mother had finally decided to put him on a diet for he was growing a fair bit overweight.  
  
Sakura looked up. She saw Malfoy with his arm slung around the neck of the boy, Syaoran. Draco's goons, Crabbe and Goyle ambled behind them, trunks- for-arms folded, and thick pudding-basin-heads guffawing. Syaoran's head turned slowly and he saw Sakura. Draco hauled Syaoran around the corner. Sakura stopped and stared after them. Hermione saw the look in her dear friend's eyes and knew. Harry and Ron also saw this, but they weren't staring, they were glaring. After the Slytherins had rounded the corner, Sakura seemed to break out of her trance and turned to the trio with a disarming smile.  
  
'Well, let's go.'  
  
They followed after her uncertainly to Ms Sprout's class of Herbology.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up and for the first time in her life, she was early. She gasped at her watch on the dresser and smiled. Quickly she ran out Gryffindor Tower as if to escape time and be as early as she could, very early. But, she could never beat Hermione. And sure enough, there was a girl with her head stuck in a book about magical creatures and such. Definitely Hermione. Sakura sat next to Hermione and wolfed down her breakfast, Hermione sometimes looking up from her book, as she seemed a little messy at times. When Sakura finished eating she pulled out her pocket-calendar Tomoyo had given her, digital - of course. Sakura had placed a charm on it so it wouldn't break.  
  
'Hey, that reminds me,' said Sakura. She clicked through her schedules to today's date. 'Oh dear!' sighed Sakura. 'How could I forget Tomoyo's Birthday?'  
  
She pulled out her wand and cleaned it a little - it had some left over ink on its tip, perhaps that is why it turned Sakura's purse into a mutated living wallet in class - Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper, a quill, and some ink and quickly wrote a good letter that was about two pages. It was written, asking about Yue, birthday presents, everything important. Then with a smile and a stroke, Sakura's elf owl, Bokuna, flew off with the letter and a chocolate frog.  
  
'Hope that candy doesn't scare her,' Hermione joked. The two girls laughed as early birds flocked in for the lovely breakfast awaiting them.  
  
Throughout the day, Sakura went to Harry's Quidditch practices, learned about the Yule Ball from the homeroom teacher, and watched Hermione do a little trick to make Sakura's paper machete swan come to life and fly away.  
  
The next day, a tiny elf owl flew slowly to Sakura at the great hall. When it dropped its huge package, it fainted. Hermione treated it as Harry and Ron looked at Sakura's note.  
  
All it read was:  
  
Check the package. -Tomoyo  
  
'Check the package?' Sakura said curiously.  
  
She opened the package carefully, then when the last piece of tape was pulled free, a creature sprang out of the box and landed in Sakura's lap. 'A RAT!' screeched a girl sitting down the row from them. The screams of girls flooded the hall as Hermione stood on the table. Ron followed to see what all the fuss was about as did many other students, young wizards and witches. After the girls had calmed down, Sakura noted softly, 'This is Kero, my guardian. The little guy I've been talking bout.'  
  
'Oh,' breathed Hermione, smiling cheekily as she peered over at the girl whom had screamed in alarm at the prospect of there being a rat in Sakura's package.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
It was after dinner. They sat in a small circle before the warm fire in the common room. The foursome huddled around the small yellow creature, staring over the handkerchief with Clow's symbol, deep in thought. It was the third evening of their first week back in Hogwarts; they were yet to become prepared for it again.  
  
Sakura yawned softly and stretched. 'What do you think, Kero?'  
  
Cerberus looked up at his mistress with beady eyes. He raised an eyebrow. 'Shouldn't you be preparing for that Animagus Class tomorrow?'  
  
'Oh, that's right, they're combining all four houses tomorrow,' said Hermione with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Sakura brought Kero and the handkerchief in her arms. 'We'll figure it out later. I guess we should start some homework.'  
  
Hermione clasped her hands to her face and positively screamed, 'Oh no! I forgot my homework!'  
  
Several second years turned and stared at her.  
  
Hermione leapt to her feet and hurried up the staircase to the girl's dormitories to fetch her ink and scrolls. She came down two minutes later with arms full of work from Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. 'Isn't it exciting? This is more advanced than even Professor Lupin's!'  
  
'You'd think so,' mumbled Ron, folding his arms. 'What's it with you and homework? You ask the teachers for extra exercises for the fun of it.'  
  
'There's nothing wrong with wanting a bit of a challenge,' quipped Hermione, setting her things on the table around the corner.  
  
'That new DADA teacher is bloody strange. She's like a female version of Snape,' muttered Ron to Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Stop whining and come and work with me,' chimed Hermione. Ron muttered something about 'girls' and slumped beside Hermione. Harry and Sakura nodded in confirmation, knowing the circumstances between the two.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
That morning along the Gryffindor dining table at breakfast, a light blue elf owl came soaring down with a small package tied to its right foot. The minute owl cooed softly, blinking its bright red eyes.  
  
'Good morning, Bokuna,' said Sakura, giggling. 'What do you have for me today?'  
  
Bokuna twittered and held out her leg. Sakura untied the yarn from her small talons and opened the letter which was written in Japanese. She read it aloud to Hermione and Ginny that sat beside her.  
  
Dear Sakura, I have a surprise in store for you. Not to spoil it, but I will see you soon. - Eriol  
  
'Hoe? See me soon?'  
  
Sakura sent Bokuna away with a 'thank you' note and some toast for the tiny creature's journey. Everyone in the Great Hall began to walk toward the entrance to the morning classes. Harry and Ron ran to them out of breath. They had been standing around the Hufflepuff table talking with some friends.  
  
'Hey, come on, Animagus Class,' exclaimed Ron, tugging at Hermione's arm. 'Come on!'  
  
'It's so unfair,' complained Ginny, 'I didn't pick the class this year and now I have to wait.'  
  
'Don't worry, you'll get your chance,' said Harry, giving her an encouraging smile.  
  
Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. She murmured, turned on her heel and ran after her third-year friends from Ravenclaw. Harry scratched the back of his head and chuckled.  
  
'Well, I guess we should get going then,' said Ron.  
  
He and Harry jogged ahead, leaving Sakura and Hermione behind, taking their time. The Slytherin table was starting to empty, swarms of evils slithered past the other students, hissing, smirking and doing things Slytherins were most expected to do. Syaoran was among the crowd, exchanging jokes of mudbloods and Hufflepuffs. He turned and saw Sakura. He snagged the end of his robes and stumbled. Something strange passed between them. It was similar to a flash of electricity, only it didn't hurt. But they both felt it. It was a connection.  
  
'Sakura? What's wrong?' said Hermione.  
  
Confused, Sakura broke her gaze and stared numbly at her feet as she followed the crowds of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor leading to McGonagall's old room. 'I-It's nothing.' Hermione tilted her head. Sakura looked up at her with a convincing smile. 'Really, I'm fine.'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The year was split into two separate classes but Sakura and her friends remained in McGonagall's classroom. McGonagall stood at the front reading over a scroll. The new tutor had just entered. He had short dark hair, very pale skin, deep blue robes, a pair of round spectacles and friendly dark blue eyes. He looked very much like Clow Reed. He walked forth and bowed, presenting himself to the class. 'My name is Eriol Hiirigizawa. But you may call me Eriol if you wish. I prefer to be addressed by my first name.' There came murmuring around the room as Eriol continued to smile.  
  
He walked to Sakura and whispered. 'Didn't I write that I would see you soon?' Sakura nodded, thunderstruck. He chuckled. 'I was finally able to strengthen my powers and reclaim my natural form.' He clapped his hands together. 'Very well, we may begin today's lesson.' He took out an ebony wand, tapped it against the blackboard and a trail of chalk appeared. It read in cursive Today's Lesson: Choice of Animal.  
  
'Remember, each of your transformations determines the person's ability to imagine, their intellect and personality,' explained Eriol, walking over to Professor McGonagall's side. 'Now as you have seen before, Minerva changes into a cat, much resembling her former human self.' He noted her thick square glasses. They seemed to stay like dark rings around her eyes when she was a cat. The whole class sniggered. McGonagall pursed her lips. Eriol continued. 'But it is purely by you. You may be either a quaint little mammal - a mouse, or just to say something demanding and of high authority - a dragon perhaps.'  
  
Eriol stopped and gave Malfoy a quick glance. Draco sneered at his remark.  
  
'But in order to come by this,' he flicked his wand and a pile of textbooks appeared in his free hand. 'You must study!'  
  
Most of the class moaned.  
  
Ron and Harry looked over at Hermione. She was giving the new tutor a glowing look, bouncing up and down in her seat in anticipation with a great smile plastered on her face. Eriol handed out the books. 'I apologize, but I believe the best way is to work with people we are unfamiliar with. Please split into partners - no friends please - someone you have never socialized with in a kindly manner.'  
  
McGonagall left for further business. Sakura watched anxiously as Harry and the others shuffled away to other rows. She wasn't familiar with anyone and all the Gryffindors were paired off already.  
  
Syaoran was having the same trouble. Malfoy partnered with another Slytherin, not caring for the teacher's word. Crabbe and Goyle, being incredibly stupid, sniggered and partnered with each other. Finally everyone but Sakura and Syaoran were with partners. Eriol smiled mysteriously and approached Syaoran as he stood near the front, looking around. He stopped. 'Mr. Syaoran Li.'  
  
Syaoran turned quickly and stared at him wide-eyed as if he'd been confronted. 'H-How do you know my name?' he stammered.  
  
Eriol smiled an almost evil smile. 'Why, you are Syaoran Li, no?'  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
'Don't you have a partner?'  
  
Syaoran shook his head, his frown turned into a glare.  
  
Eriol's face brightened and he waved Sakura over. 'Miss Kinomoto, why not be a partner to this young man?'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other, then exclaimed, 'Him/Her?!' pointing a finger at each other.  
  
'Of course,' said Eriol. He gave Syaoran a quick pat on the shoulder, turned and walked to the door. 'I need to do something. Inform me if anything goes wrong. Oh, and class!' Everyone looked at him. 'Pages 12 to 45 through chapter 7 and continue onto 16 when you've gone over imagination questions 20 - 30.' And with that, he left.  
  
Hermione, Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones that didn't groan.  
  
Sakura fiddled with her Sakura Key dangling from a thin golden chain around her neck. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled shyly. 'Do...Do you want to...?'  
  
The textbook hung under Syaoran's right arm as he glanced at her. 'Whatever.'  
  
Sakura followed him to an empty table. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them from the corner of their eye. Malfoy scowled in their direction for the entire lesson.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura sat up straight in her bed at two in the morning. She felt cold and a chilling wind was wafting into the room. But the window wasn't open. She turned and saw Peeves the poltergeist puffing his cheeks up like a blowfish. He was an ugly short twisted man with curly-toed shoes and a tacky orange bowtie.  
  
'Peeves,' she screamed, 'get lost!'  
  
'Didn't do nothin',' he cackled as his eyes glinted in the dark, 'Kinomoto! Japanese kimono girl!'  
  
Sakura grabbed her wand. 'Flipendo!'  
  
She summoned a whirlwind of green light and sent him flying through a wall. His shrieks were long but eventually faded. Sakura cursed the name of Peeves and groaned. She just remembered she had left her Potions book in the library. There was no admittance to the library in the mornings and Snape would surely deduct 20 points from Gryffindor. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. Harry had learnt a duplicating spell and had given Sakura and the others each a copy of his invisibility cloak.  
  
Sakura exited the portrait hole wearing only her light pink nightgown and her hair fastened into two ponytails. The fat lady grumbled and scolded her, but Sakura ignored her and walked down the stairs shielded from view by the cloak. She stepped over trick step and proceeded down to the corridor. It was very gloomy. Her bare feet numbed against the cold stone floors and she shivered from the drafty chambers she passed. She ignored the many pairs of eyes from the paintings hung along the walls. She turned a corner slowly and screamed as red eyes glared at her.  
  
Sakura's stomach lurched.  
  
Mrs. Norris, Filch's tawny grey old cat and familiar arched her back and hissed. Sakura stepped away slowly, cautiously. One wrong move, and the feline would signal.  
  
'What is it, my pretty?' came an oily voice.  
  
A hand stretched forward baring a flaming torch. Filch stood three feet behind Mrs. Norris. He hobbled forward, his lame leg shuddering under his weight. His good eye, piercing blue, leered into the darkness. He saw nothing. Filch limped in front of his pet and grabbed handfuls of air. Sakura screamed and ran.  
  
Mrs. Norris sprinted after her.  
  
Sakura whimpered, her feet padding the damp floors as she desperately tried to lose the cat. The feline's calls became less apparent and eventually stopped. Sakura was just about to stop when she knocked right into something -  
  
'HOOOOOEEEEEE!'  
  
She fell and landed hard on her back. She lay there, whimpering with pain, fearing the worst.  
  
'Who's there?'  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. That voice sounded familiar.  
  
She raised her head and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Syaoran stood in front of her wearing deep green pajamas, looking around. 'Hey! Who's there?' he repeated. 'Peeves, if that's you, I'll...'  
  
Sakura crawled back nervously, the cloak slid off of her.  
  
Syaoran turned and flinched. 'Y-Y-You're...y-you...what are you doing lying on your ass?'  
  
'Um, I was just...' she stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes, 'wait...you should tell me what you are doing here!'  
  
They stared angrily at each other. Then something clicked. They stopped glaring and looked away.  
  
'If you give a damn, I'm heading down to the library for extra study. Snape'll have a hissy-fit if he knows I don't listen to his mumbling. You know the bull, "bad name for Slytherin",' he said hastily. 'Now you tell me.'  
  
'I-I left a book in the library yesterday,' murmured Sakura.  
  
'Well,' said Syaoran, smirking, 'a very mudblood thing to do - leave your stuff lying around all over the place.'  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed, 'Mudblood is an offensive term you purebloods use for those of us who don't come from complete wizarding families! I'll have you know that most of the greatest wizards of our time are of muggle lineage!'  
  
Syaoran was surprised by her defense. He quickly hid his shock behind a dark smile. 'Such a powerful mouth for such a small Gryffindor girl.'  
  
'You're disgusting!' snapped Sakura, 'I didn't think you were all that bad, that you weren't just a Slytherin. But I see that I was wrong.' tears were brimming in her eyes. 'What makes you think you're superior to us? We both have magic, we're the same, aren't we?'  
  
Syaoran felt taken aback and suddenly stammered, 'I'm sorry.' He didn't understand the shame he felt. He did this all the time. He was a Slytherin, they had no shame or regret. So why did he feel so guilty?  
  
Sakura shook her head. 'Forget it. I know you don't want to displease your master. You're his pet, aren't you? He drags you around by a leash.'  
  
'Don't talk about Draco that way,' snapped Syaoran, 'He may not be a bloody saint, but he's my friend. Damn it, he never lets me down. You understand friendship. Whatever it is you have with that Hairy Poofter.'  
  
'His name is Harry Potter!' she cried indignantly. 'I'll put a hex on you if you cuss again. And I'm warning you - I know plenty of them.'  
  
Syaoran was halfway through answering when he was interrupted by a shriek. Two glowing red eyes burned in front of them like two blazing stars.  
  
'What should we do?' panicked Syaoran.  
  
'Quick! Come under here with me,' said Sakura, whipping out the cloak. 'It should be big enough for both of us.'  
  
Syaoran hesitated at first but ended up huddling under it with her.  
  
They watched as Filch limped past them, waving his torch ahead, filling every nook and cranny with orange light. He passed by them, carrying Mrs. Norris under his arm. Then they were gone. 'That was close,' said Sakura with a strangled sigh.  
  
'Yeah,' Syaoran said, 'where'd you get this thing anyway?' He stared at the cloak over their heads.  
  
'Well, Harry actually,' said Sakura haughtily. ' An invisibility cloak is extremely rare, you know.'  
  
Syaoran gave her a withering look. 'You say the poofter gave it to you?'  
  
'Harry! His name is Harry!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, calm down,' He grabbed her hand. 'Come on.' He dragged her down the corridor. Sakura tried to pry his hand off her wrist but he had a firm grip. She soon found out what he had meant.  
  
'The library?' she breathed.  
  
'Yeah.' He pushed the wooden door, which squeaked as it opened and admitted them. 'You want your book back, right?'  
  
And there it was, Sakura's book was where she had left it, laying on a worktable in the study area. She took it and held it to her chest. She turned and found him gone. 'Huh? Where are you?' She swiveled around and found him picking at the lock on the door of the restricted area. 'No! Stop! What are you doing? That's restricted!' she moaned, walking over to him.  
  
'I know,' he said. His tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth as he fiddled with the rusty iron lock. Sakura thought for a moment that he looked quite cute. But she quickly brushed the thought aside. 'There.' He lifted the lock and chain and dropped them onto the floor. 'Free admittance.'  
  
'But, we can't!' she said, exasperated. 'It's against the school rules!'  
  
'But I am against the rules, remember? I'm a Slytherin,' he chuckled and skulked into the shadows.  
  
'No, really?' she said sarcastically, following him. 'What're you looking for?'  
  
'Snape said something about dragons liver working in a substitute potion for the Bulgarian Speckle-duck Cold.'  
  
'I thought you said you don't pay attention.'  
  
'I don't.'  
  
He opened the book to the middle. A man's face emerged on the page with a widened mouth began to scream. The cry filled the entire library like a fire engine siren and echoed out the doors. Syaoran slammed it shut. It continued to shriek. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out. They scampered out of the library covered with the invisibility cloak.  
  
When they had found an empty hall somewhere on the third floor, they stopped and caught their breath. Syaoran slumped his back against the wall and slid down to the floor howling with laughter.  
  
'Why are you laughing?' demanded Sakura, flustered from running. 'We could have been caught!'  
  
Syaoran glanced at her. 'It was fun,' he shrugged.  
  
'Nearing expulsion is fun?!' Sakura threw her arms in the air. 'I give up!'  
  
'Give up what?'  
  
Syaoran had stopped laughing and was giving her his undivided attention.  
  
Sakura squeaked and looked the other way, clutching her book tightly. 'Um, nothing that matters.'  
  
'No really, tell me,' said Syaoran.  
  
'You'll just laugh,' she said defiantly.  
  
'No, I won't,' said Syaoran. He raised his hand between them and held out his pinky.  
  
Sakura stared hard at his finger. 'Pinky-swear. I promise I won't laugh.'  
  
Sakura looked like she was thinking about it and then linked her pinky with his. They shook it once and withdrew.  
  
'It's just...even though our houses are supposed to be rivals, I was hoping if we could, you know...be friends?' Syaoran seemed to have forgotten his promise not to laugh. 'I've had it with you,' sighed Sakura, defeated. 'I've got my book, you had your fun, and we can leave.'  
  
Syaoran stopped laughing without delay. 'You're going?'  
  
'Well it's done, right?' she said coldly. 'And since you don't want to be friends, I suppose this is the last time we shall ever have a decent conversation. Goodnight, Syaoran.'  
  
She turned and Syaoran grabbed her wrist. She turned to glare at him, but the sincere looks in his eyes prevent her from doing so. 'Hey, I'm sorry. I was kidding,' he said gently. 'This whole thing really is one big Slytherin act.'  
  
'Well I'm not laughing,' said Sakura sulkily.  
  
'If it means that much to you,' he said and smiled, 'sure, I'll be your friend.'  
  
Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'Really?'  
  
'I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or.was being inconsiderate or something. You know that bull,' he said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
'One more thing,' she said, her eyes full of hope. 'Please stop swearing?'  
  
Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and moaned. 'Girls and manners.' 


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-  
  
'Kinomoto! Li! Will you pay attention?'  
  
Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the class, and both Sakura and Syaoran jumped up. It was near the end of the lesson and they had finished their work: A 40-page report on past Animagus mixed transformations. Sakura and Syaoran had been seated in the very back of the room, discussing what they would be getting at the following Hogsmeade trip that was to be held the next weekend. Eriol stood at the chalkboard, chuckling to himself. 'Now that Kinomoto and Li have finally acted their age,' said McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them. 'The Yule Ball is approaching and I believe your head of house has informed you of it. If not, I will tell you. It is a traditional part of maturation in this school and a good opportunity to communicate with your peers. Now, the ball is open to only fourth-years and older, though you may invite someone younger if you wish...'  
  
Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma from Ravenclaw giggled and turned to look at Harry and Ron.  
  
Eriol strolled forward, arms tucked neatly behind his back. 'Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at 8 o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to...let our hair down,' he said humorously.  
  
Professor McGonagall always seemed to have her hair up in a tight bun and his joke happened to be directed at her. The girls giggled. McGonagall gave an indignant snort to hush them.  
  
'But that does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if any of you were to embarrass the school in anyway. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, will be attending,' said McGonagall sternly. 'Best behavior, everyone,' chimed Eriol with a youthful smile. 'Set a good impression.'  
  
There came excited murmurs as the bell rang. The students spilled out of the class like a wave of black ink as students' robes blended in color.  
  
Syaoran waved to Sakura and followed after Malfoy.  
  
Sakura followed up to the front as McGonagall tidied her desk. 'Did you say we needed a partner?' she asked Eriol.  
  
'Of course everyone needs an escort,' jested Eriol, 'did you have someone in mind?'  
  
'Hoe? Um, no, I don't really - not yet - uh - not now anyway,' stuttered Sakura and then she smiled slyly as she said, 'Will you be taking anyone?'  
  
Eriol's face reddened and he smiled feverishly. 'Well, if you must know, Kaho is to be my partner.'  
  
'Ah, Miss Mizuki is coming?' Sakura giggled.  
  
Eriol went three shades darker and beckoned her away. 'Go on now. Go to your friends.' He pushed Sakura out the door and shut it firmly behind him.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran sat down at dinner, hardly touching his food. Draco took notice of this and turned to his friend. 'What's the matter? Mudblood got you down?'  
  
'No,' sighed Syaoran, digging his fork deep into the mashed potato. He groaned and pushed away his plate, and leaned on his arms resting on the table.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, who was a stocky girl with a face like a pug, turned to look at them. 'What's the matter?'  
  
'Dunno,' shrugged Draco, staring at his friend. He lowered his head to be sure no one else could hear. 'Really, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything.'  
  
Syaoran nodded and sighed. 'It's just the Hogsmeade trip is coming up and I know this girl, but I don't know what to get for her. Nothing would be good enough.'  
  
Malfoy's grey eyes flashed mischievously. 'Oh, Syaoran has a girlfriend?' he teased.  
  
Syaoran turned his head away before Draco caught the tinge in his cheeks. 'No! Just a friend.'  
  
'It's not really that hard. All you have to do is ask - Hey, Pansy!' he hollered. Pansy Parkinson turned to Malfoy. 'What would you want for Christmas?'  
  
'Well, it's not very hard,' said Pansy, flicking her long wavy blond hair over her shoulder.  
  
'Daddy buys me everything so I never need to worry about wanting something. But if you must, I'd like something shiny and expensive. We girls need the finest.'  
  
'There, did you hear that, Syaoran?' Draco turned to find Syaoran gone.  
  
He stood up and danced on his toes looking across the table. Crabbe and Goyle sat at either end of the long table and waved at their boss, mouths full of treacle. Malfoy shot them each a glare and slumped back in his seat.  
  
'Idiots...'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Someone tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned to see Syaoran. Harry narrowed his eyes as she was led away into the Entrance Hall. Sakura stared down at the blue marbled floor, seeing the faintest outline of her reflection in the shiny, scratched and aged stone.  
  
'What is it?' she said quietly.  
  
'I was just wondering,' began Syaoran, taking a steady breath.  
  
Sakura's heart beat incredibly fast. Was he going to ask her?  
  
'...I was wondering what...'  
  
Sakura's throat tightened.  
  
'...What you'd like for Christmas.'  
  
Her heart stopped pounding.  
  
'Oh,' she said, disappointed. 'Anything is nice.'  
  
Syaoran was surprised by the tone in her voice, 'You look upset. Are you all right?'  
  
Sakura gave a quick smile, changing tactics quickly. 'I'm fine. What would you like for Christmas?'  
  
'Well I guess it's the same. I'm happy with anything...' he bent his head down but his eyes focused on her, '...from you.'  
  
They both blushed.  
  
'A-Are you sure?' Sakura asked shyly, fiddling with her robe sleeves, 'I really don't know what I could-'  
  
'Anything from you.is great,' he gave her an assuring grin.  
  
'Oh, ok.' She turned slightly and gave him a sidelong glance. 'I'll see you tomorrow then.' She smiled softly, 'Goodnight.'  
  
Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. 'Y-Yeah, goodnight.'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
It was the day of their trip to Hogsmeade. The school was in a buzz, years three to seven scurried down to the Great Hall and in such excitement, most forgot to eat. It was a free-uniform day, so Sakura dressed in a long dark blue satin dress with blue fluffy ends. She had matching knee-high boots and gloves. She wore a fluffy beanie that just covered her ears, wisps of her auburn hair hung out in desired places. They hurried down to the oval where a row of giant pearl and golden carriages lined up, each taking ten students to the gates of Hogsmeade in the valley. It was covered in a thick blanket of white snow.  
  
Sakura and her friends Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran straight through the cold down toward the candy store. There was many array of candies: Blood-pops, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie-Bott's Every-flavored Jellybeans, Chocolate Frogs, Exploding Candy, Sugar Quills, Levitating Candy, Chocolate Cauldrons, and much, much more. Sakura bought wades of Sugared Quills and sucked on one as they hurried over to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They bought a glass each and huddled together in a booth just in front of the welcoming fire. It didn't take long for the hot yellow fluid to warm them from the top of their heads, to the tips of their toes.  
  
'Ah, this is the life,' sighed Ron, leaning back into the cushy red seat. 'I wish we could do this all the time.'  
  
'It is a relief to get away from school,' agreed Hermione, fiddling with her empty glass, the froth still bubbling around the sides. 'With the extra courses I've been taking, I worry I may get too stressed and not put in a full effort.'  
  
They stopped staring at Hermione as Ginny rose to her feet. 'I'll get us some more,' she said quietly.  
  
'I'll come with you,' Harry offered.  
  
'N-No, I'm fine,' stammered Ginny, running off with their empty glasses.  
  
Harry sat back into the seat and watched her go over to the counter for refills. 'Is Ginny okay?' he asked Ron who was nearly falling asleep because it was very much like being in Divination, so warm and comfortable, except a heavy, intoxicating perfume didn't cling to the air.  
  
'Yeah, Gin's fine. Why wouldn't she be?' replied Ron sleepily.  
  
'Oh, nothing really,' said Harry quietly, drumming his fingers on the surface of the table. 'She hasn't been talking to me recently.'  
  
Sakura nodded slowly in thought.  
  
Ron turned his head away from Harry, 'Hey, Hermione,' he said in a steady slur. 'Do you have a partner for the Yule Ball?'  
  
Hermione unfolded her arms and stared at him. 'What? Why?' she asked curiously.  
  
'Aw, nothing really,' he said lazily, slowly slinging an arm over her shoulders. 'Wanna go with me?'  
  
'R-Ron? Are you feeling well?' said Hermione with concern, feeling for his forehead. 'You look rather warm. Maybe you should take off that jacket before you get a temperature.'  
  
His face went red with frustration, 'I'm fine!' Ron retorted. 'God! Can't a guy be taken seriously for once?'  
  
Ron's mouth fell open as he realized what he'd just said. He sunk slowly into the depths of the seat, so low in fact that his bright red forehead and hair was the only thing visible.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and Sakura stared wide-eyed.  
  
'Actually, Ron,' Hermione said, a slight purr hinted in her voice. 'I'd love to go with you.'  
  
He sat up stiffly and gawped at her as if in utter disbelief. 'R-Really?' he stammered, 'I mean, you'd like to go with me?'  
  
'Of course, you're my best friend,' whispered Hermione, leaning closer to Ron. She stared deeply into his pale blue eyes and smiled a very un- Hermione smile. 'Aren't you?'  
  
Ron smiled nervously, sinking down again, 'Uh, y-yeah...yeah,' he faulted.  
  
Sakura and Harry took this as a signal to leave. Harry went over to help Ginny carry the drinks and Sakura said she would go do some shopping.  
  
Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust was a little shop on the far corner of Hogsmeade Avenue. They sold adorable little magical trinkets suited to anyone and everyone. A silver bell tinkled as she swung open the glass door. Sakura's eyes wandered around the quaint little store. On every corner there was something peculiar, sparkly and colorful. There were live pet rocks that came in a variety of color and temperament, hand-mirrors that told the viewer's fortune, figurines of famous witches and wizards that strut around and waved energetically at the owner, magical-lolly making kits, jewelry yielding special charms and hexes, and too many numerous and wonderful things to mention.  
  
A little old lady with a mop of silver-blue hair and bright pink eyes sat behind the counter, tending to a pile of books with wings. She cast a warm gaze over Sakura. 'Hello, m'dear,' she chirped, 'I see you take a fancy to my trinkets. May I help you?'  
  
Sakura nodded shyly and approached the woman. 'Oh yes, everything here is lovely. I was hoping if you knew what I could find for a boy for Christmas. You see, he's a different sort of boy from any other I know and I'm not sure what he'd like.'  
  
The elderly woman's eyes sparkled like raw pink diamonds. 'Well, let's see.' She held out her hand and a tiny green box materialized in her palm. 'Take a look inside, little one.'  
  
Sakura took the box and opened it slowly. Inside it was a thin silver rope with a jade pendent shaped like the head of a wolf. She knew it was perfect.  
  
'That's amazing! How did you know?' Sakura marveled.  
  
'When you've been in the business for as long as I have, you tend to develop an eye for the customer,' answered the little old woman with a wink. 'I see this boy is someone very special to you and deserves only what comes from within.'  
  
Sakura giggled and took out her sack of wizard money. 'How much?' she asked, and began to count out galleons. 'Is this enough?' she placed a handful of 16 galleons on the counter. The old lady pushed the money away with a strident shake of the head. 'Take the gift for nothing.'  
  
'Th-Thank you,' gasped Sakura, feeling very touched. 'But I feel I need to repay you somehow.' 'Your youthful smile is payment enough,' replied the shop owner with a smile as warm as a hug. But she suddenly seemed impatient. 'Now off with you, I have other things to do.'  
  
She had said it a little too harshly, Sakura thought, but she knew it must have been for good reason. Now she had bought presents for all her friends. Something wiggled inside her shoulder bag. She stood in the middle of the street when Kero popped out, demanding to have pudding. 'I want my food!' whined Kero, frowning, 'Where's my food?'  
  
'If you'll let me walk back to the tavern, I'll buy you something,' said Sakura irritably. She stuffed the toy guardian back into the bag. 'Sometimes you're such a pain, Kero.'  
  
She turned around to see a giant walking marshmallow approaching her. She discovered that it was actually Syaoran who was buried under three or four layers of clothing. Syaoran was pink from the wind, his chestnut hair was a flurry above his watery amber eyes, his mouth was hidden behind a deep green scarf and he looked as if he'd been walking outside for over an hour and he looked shocking.  
  
'Oh no! What have you been doing?' cried Sakura in alarm.  
  
He muffled 'I'm fine', but she knew better.  
  
She led him into The Three Broomsticks, forced him to sit in front of the fire, removed his damp clothing and bought him a bottle of butterbeer and forced him to drink all of it. There was no sign of Harry or the others. She sat down beside him and helped him warm up his hands. After a long while of looking the other direction, Syaoran faced Sakura as she continued to rub his hands. 'They're warm enough,' he said quietly and took his hands away.  
  
She held hers together, 'What were you doing out there?' she said angrily. 'It's too cold to be walking about, and where are your friends?'  
  
He was so taken aback that he answered right first.  
  
'Draco and I were going to have a look at the graveyard on the hill but the wind pulled me back. I think he's still up there. Crabbe and Goyle are around here somewhere, devouring everything in sight.' He tried to chuckle, but it turned into a hacking cough. After he managed to compose himself again, he glanced at Sakura.  
  
'Why didn't you go straight inside?' Sakura raised her hands to her face and covered her eyes, 'The graveyard is a long way from the town and you were walking right in the middle of it!'  
  
'I was looking for you,' Syaoran said truthfully, pulling her hands from her face. He gasped when he saw tears. 'You're crying?'  
  
The few people seated in the tavern stared at them. Syaoran ignored the many pairs of eyes and averted his full attentions on Sakura. He looked at her hands and found they were sore and red. She had hurt her own to warm his.  
  
'You're hurt,' he said, bewildered. 'Why would you do this?'  
  
'As if it weren't obvious enough,' stammered Sakura, wrenching her hands. 'You're my friend and even if we haven't know each other long, I care about you a lot!'  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew watery. 'Oh, Sakura!' he gasped.  
  
'As a Gryffindor I'm supposed to be loyal and caring, trustworthy, faithful and kind. But I'm not branded by a name, Syaoran! I don't abide by my house because I am my own person! I choose to be me and nothing else.' She squinted her eyes tightly, more tears spread under her eyelashes. 'I only wish someone would understand.'  
  
The magical many-handed clock that hung above the mantle merrily chimed three times and pointed to the glittering letters 'Hogwarts Students Prepare To Leave'.  
  
A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. She stood up and gloved her hands and shoved her beanie over her head, not caring if she messed her hair. She opened her bag, brought out the tiny box and dropped it into Syaoran's lap.  
  
'Merry Christmas.'  
  
She didn't look at him as she caught up with the crowd that was slowly grouping together towards the gates of Hogsmeade. He watched her leave with an aimless gaze.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle just entered, they shook off loose mounds of snow that had gotten caught in their coats' wrinkles and galloped over to Syaoran with their heavy boots. 'Come on,' said Draco, yanking Syaoran's arm. 'You should've seen it! It's covered with brown snow and I saw several ghost's heads pop up. It is actually the most haunted place!'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle guffawed and nodded thickly in dull agreement even though they hadn't even been there. Malfoy sighed at their ignorance and helped Syaoran get into his clothes. Syaoran quickly hid the box away before Draco saw it.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura observed the glowing faces of her friends as they returned in the golden and pearl carriage. Ron and Hermione seemed closer than usual, and Harry and Ginny just sat beside each other, blushing furiously.  
  
'Did I miss something?' she said thickly.  
  
'Well, er...you know Ron and I are going to the Yule Ball together,' said Hermione slowly. Sakura nodded for her to continue. Hermione grinned as she said, 'Well...Harry and Ginny are going together as well.'  
  
Sakura had obviously missed the playful hinting in Hermione's voice as she replied with a drawl. 'You mean, together?' said Sakura, blinking dully. 'Harry and Ginny?'  
  
The four nodded in unison. Ginny looked out the window at the passing scenery and tried not to giggle. Harry just stared blindly into his lap, his glasses fogging up as he involuntarily perspired. Sakura acknowledged the fact that she was happy for them all, having found someone to hold closest to their hearts. But her own heart ached and she just couldn't make the effort of putting on a fake smile. She was glad when they didn't notice her sad mood as they were too wrapped up in their own affairs. Then Ginny interjected her thoughts.  
  
'Oh, did someone ask you to the ball as well?' Ginny suddenly popped a question with a hint of amusement. 'You seem so quiet.'  
  
Sakura shook her head and muttered under her breath as she impassively watched the passing scenery out the window. 'No,' she said, 'no one asked.'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Animagus class started off very slow. Everyone couldn't be bothered with the work set and Eriol didn't seem to mind, much to the disapproval of Professor McGonagall. Sakura sat beside Harry that day, avoiding Syaoran best she could. Ron and Hermione snuggled together in a corner as Eriol piped on about different colored creatures and how to control pigmentation when transforming. He and McGonagall presented their animal forms. McGonagall became her same feline self, but Eriol's was much more peculiar and out of the ordinary. He first took form of a black and blue speckled duck with an abnormally large bill shaped like a spoon, and then in a blink of an eye he was a two-foot high pink moose with heart-shaped antlers, then he was a striped green leopard that loved to play Pokka. The class got a good kick out of it. The effects of the Hogsmeade trip hadn't yet faded and the students were as jolly as ever. It was the Christmas season.  
  
Unfortunately, conditions weren't as lightly taken in Potions. Snape sneered at the plea of a Slytherin to be excused from further homework: 'Please, professor? It's the Christmas season.' His greasy dark hair that was usually out was tied back into a low ponytail and Harry and Ron had to put sealing charms on their mouths to stop from cackling right there and then. Gryffindor just narrowly avoided losing 50 points when Neville put a little too much lacewing in his potion and made the whole room fill with a murky purple smog. It was the residues of a memory potion, only it worked in reverse - it made you forget the previous half hour of your life, not make you remember. Much to her frustration, Hermione had to go over her notes again and start over. They paced the halls to lunch on a Wednesday. Ginny and Hermione chatting excitedly about dress robes and accessories, and Harry discussed with Ron about his latest strategy that would definitely ensure defeat of Slytherin.  
  
'We win the next two, and we're in the finals,' exclaimed Harry, punching a fist in the air. Ron mimicked his friend and they slung an arm around each other's neck, looking like the oddest pair of twins one could ever see. The two were inseparable.  
  
'I'm so happy your father allowed you to stay for Christmas,' Hermione addressed Sakura with an enthusiastic leap of the books carried in her arms. 'You simply must attend the Yule Ball.'  
  
'Why?' asked Sakura absentmindedly, 'What's so wonderful that I have to go?'  
  
'That's so stupid!' cried Ginny incredulously. 'You were so looking forward to it!'  
  
'Well, maybe I've changed my mind,' said Sakura absentmindedly. Her eyes weren't as luminous as usual. Her face was expressionless, but that just made it all the more obvious that she was hurting.  
  
Ginny detected it up right away, leaving behind her former ecstasy. 'Sakura, what's up?' asked Ginny alarmingly. 'Did something happen?'  
  
'Is it that boy?' said Hermione quietly. 'Did he do anything?'  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione keenly. 'Hmm? What boy?'  
  
'Ugh, not now,' hissed Hermione, nodding towards Harry and Ron who walked behind them. 'We'll talk when we sit.'  
  
They sat down in a row, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sakura and Hermione. The boys ranted about Harry's Firebolt. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't pay any heed to what the girls were talking about. They figured it was just 'girl's chat' and nothing more. 'So spill,' pressed Ginny, hungry for gossip. 'This boy is who?'  
  
'Sakura?' said Hermione inquiringly, leaning forward.  
  
'I'm not telling,' was all Sakura said before a large parcel fell onto the table in front of her, nearly tipping over her leak and potato soup. She didn't want to open it but her friends urged her to. Inside were lovely pale purple robes and a note from Tomoyo.  
  
Dear Sakura, you informed me about the ball, so I took the privilege of making you your dress robes. I was going for a mature approach, seeing that as you're already growing into a young lady. And a young lady deserves the most elegant color - purple! Sakura, I've also enclosed a pocket video camera since I can't be there to film it, I was hoping Kero would. Good luck and have fun!  
  
- Tomoyo  
  
Ps. May I have an autograph from Harry? I received Sailor Moon's signature last week. So happy! Ja ne!  
  
Sakura sighed and refolded the letter. 'Tomoyo made these for me for the ball.'  
  
'You have a really cool friend. I hope I can meet her sometime,' exclaimed Ginny with an excited giggle, 'these robes are so beautiful!'  
  
Sakura automatically pushed the parcel into Ginny's arms. 'You wear them then. Purple isn't my color anyway.'  
  
'But, Sakura!' protested Ginny. 'You-!'  
  
'Back to the importance at hand,' interrupted Hermione, slightly bristling. 'Sakura, you have to tell us what happened.'  
  
Childishly, Ginny interjected. Hermione gave her a scathing look. Ginny stuck her tongue out and made a rude comment. Hermione got angry. Then Hermione and Ginny quarreled over what was more important, the robes or the mysterious boy. Sakura scraped her chair against the stone floor, making a deafening squeak. Half the hall fell silent as Sakura gathered her hundreds of books and left.  
  
'I'll see you at dinner.'  
  
Her hollow steps echoed as she walked out the entrance door.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
'Hey, Syaoran, why so gloomy?' said Malfoy lazily, stretching his legs out over the bearskin rug. 'Mudblood got you down?'  
  
'You always say that. Don't you get tired?' said Syaoran, annoyed. 'And I'm not gloomy.'  
  
'Yes, you are,' said Draco matter-of-factly. 'You're gloomy because you're not laughing at my muggle jokes and you usually do, and you're gloomy because you didn't touch your chocolate pudding tonight and chocolate's your favorite.' He slumped back into the chair beside his friend. 'Forget it,' Syaoran's eyes widened. He was suddenly reminded of Sakura. As if in a trance, he reached a hand into his trousers pocket and pulled out a box. He couldn't remember where it had come from but opened it slowly. Inside was a long thin silver rope with a wolf-head jade pendent and wrapped around it was his handkerchief with Clow's sign and yin/yang. It was clean with no traces of ink. He'd almost forgotten about it.  
  
'Hey,' he whispered in marvel.  
  
The symbol glowed pink when he touched it.  
  
'What is it?' said Malfoy, leaning over Syaoran's shoulder. 'Show me!'  
  
'I-I'm beat! See you tomorrow, buddy!'  
  
Syaoran hurried to the boy's dormitories, slammed the door and sat on the end of his bed in the dim of the room. He touched the symbol and it shone pink. It was very dark in the room, and he was able to see the aura stick to the tip of his finger. It twinkled like a tiny pink star. He looked at the gift and smiled.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
With the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was declared a tie. Draco and Harry had pelted straight into each other and had been knocked out from the impact. With both seekers unconscious, there was no need for the game to proceed. It left the crowds in a state of confusion - not knowing whether it was good that the other team lost or if it was bad that they hadn't won either. Lee Gordon swore so badly into the megaphone that he had to be tackled down by McGonagall and another student to prevent him from hurting himself. Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed straight to Harry's side. But Sakura stayed alone in the stands, watching players of both teams curse, and rip their hair out, kick up dirt, and take their rage out on someone else. She sighed. Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team was beside himself, dancing madly around poor Malfoy with a beater's bat. Harry and Malfoy spent the night in the Hospital Wing, taking a bruising to an eye and a fractured collarbone. Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased; she mumbled and complained that Quidditch players should be provided with more protective padding.  
  
Sakura finished off all her homework before the holidays. Most of the first and second year students went home for Christmas, when more than two-thirds of the student body was staying for the Yule Ball. Nearly Headless Nick wore ghostly hangings of mistletoe and was seen snogging the lady resident ghost of Hufflepuff. The Bloody Barren beat Peeves around more than usual, and all was well.  
  
Shortly, Christmas came.  
  
'Get up! Get up!' screamed Ginny, jumping around on everyone's beds. 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!'  
  
The girls groaned and rose sleepily.  
  
'Gin, it's six in the morning. Can't we sleep in?' Hermione asked groggily.  
  
'No! We have to go wake the guys!' Ginny said firmly, yanking Sakura and Hermione from their beds. Parvati and Lavender's hair was all tussled and messy. Ginny also encouraged them to help wake up the boys.  
  
Ron pummeled a pillow into an unfortunate Hermione who fell on top of Ron. He opened his eyes to find a pair of large brown ones and hollered, 'LOOK! THE DARK ONE! ARGH! THE DARK ONE!'  
  
Harry, Neville and the others woke up with a startle. They all started to have a pillow fight. Feathers and bits of fluff flew everywhere. Roaring and laughing filled the common room as everyone held armfuls of presents. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione all cheered when they found a whole fruit cake, sweater and a matching pair of socks from Mrs. Weasley. Sakura received her fourth pink sweater with a bold golden 'S' sewn across the front. She got a combined gift from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny - a magical silver snow globe with white cherry blossoms falling around a small girl that danced around when she felt like it. She got a pretty fairy costume from Tomoyo and Sonomi; a photo of her mother and a bouquet of Nadeshiko from her great grandfather; a packet of assorted sushi's, china bowl and chopsticks from Yukito ('To remind you of home'); a stuffed toy monster that resembled Pikachu from Touya (Sakura clenched her teeth); a new backpack from her father and other presents from Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Takashi.  
  
She checked the pile over several times, hoping that she had perhaps looked over something. But there was nothing from Syaoran.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The Great Hall was much fuller than the previous years it had been during Christmas. Dumbledore welcomed each student with an amazing smile. The teachers, including Eriol, McGonagall and Snape sat at the Head Table. They ate traditional Christmas foods like turkey, chicken, ham and cranberry sauce. Since it was a time for fun, they had games held all morning: Pin The Tail On The Niffler (Shortly changed to Pin The Pimple On The Snape), What's The Time Mr. Werewolf, Exploding Snap, Interactive Uno (The cards hollered 'You know!' whether someone won or not), and Guess You (One has to guess their own character). Hermione went over to discuss the properties of plants with Miss Sprout, Harry talked with Hagrid, and the Weasley siblings played their eleventh game of Exploding Snap.  
  
Sakura snuck out of the castle and down to the grounds near Hagrid's little hut. She saw beside his house was a pumpkin patch where the Hippogriffs used to be. She picked up a stick and began drawing katakana in the dirt. She heard a faint whinny behind her. She turned to see Eriol lead a snow white unicorn down the hill.  
  
'A unicorn,' said Sakura in awe. 'It's so beautiful.' The unicorn regarded her with its magnificent head and grunted with approval. Unicorns appeared to fancy females above males.  
  
Eriol smiled as the unicorn nuzzled Sakura on the cheek. She giggled and petted it.  
  
'I'm glad to hear you laugh,' said Eriol seriously. 'It's been some time since your aura sparkled so.'  
  
Sakura's eyes stung with tears. The unicorn sensed her sadness and nibbled a strand of her auburn hair to try to distract her. She ran a hand along its silvery mane and sighed. 'It's Christmas.'  
  
'Yes, and a wonderful day it is - a wonderful evening it shall be.'  
  
She felt him gazing at her and shut her eyes tightly. 'I'm not going.'  
  
The unicorn neighed softly and pulled from her hold. Sakura looked hurt as it did. The unicorn returned to Eriol's side and he fed it a ripe carrot. He smiled with approval as it munched on it happily then turned serious again. 'Surely you will. Miss Daidouji spent all night making those robes.'  
  
Sakura hadn't told him about the robes, but he knew about them all the same. Some times she underestimated his power. 'Tomoyo always makes me clothes. It's only just another of her creations. It's not the end of the world if I don't go.'  
  
'You are selfish,' said Eriol sternly. 'You only see your friend for a few weeks before returning to Hogwarts again each year. Your holidays are spent here. It keeps the kindling of your friendship if you do wear them. She pours all her heart and soul into them.'  
  
Sakura was disheartened. 'What should I do?' she said pleadingly.  
  
Eriol adjusted his glasses as he said, 'Go to the ball, wear the robes and enjoy yourself.'  
  
Eriol said goodbye and walked along with the unicorn to the edges of the Dark Forest. They disappeared behind the hut.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
After snowball fights all afternoon, Hermione and Ginny dragged Sakura back up the snowy hill to the castle.  
  
'Where're you girl's going?' called Ron. Then a snowball thrown by George hit him.  
  
'We need to get ready,' answered Hermione.  
  
'But it's only three in the afternoon,' exclaimed Fred, just finished making his snowman. 'What are you going to do?'  
  
'Get ready,' said Ginny.  
  
Harry and George laughed the loudest.  
  
A good four hours were spent on straightening Hermione's hair and crimping Ginny's.  
  
Sakura stared at herself in the mirror wearing the purple robes. They were elegant. The top fell off her shoulders, the hem embroidered with tiny dark purple cherry blossoms, the dress lay nicely around her waist. The sleeves flared at the ends and blended with a transparent material, as it reached down.  
  
'I know a hair growing charm,' said Hermione, taking out her wand to Sakura's short auburn locks. 'Grospurtio!' Sakura's hair grew incredibly fast and trailed down past her ankles.  
  
Ginny gasped in horror. 'No!' she cried as if it were the end of the world, 'That is definitely not your length!'  
  
Hermione altered the spell so that Sakura's hair brushed just above her shoulders. She had a thin silver headband with a single purple flower. They all stood in the body length mirror and swooned. Sakura turned bright red and for a short time forgot her troubles, but they returned as soon as Kero flew over testing out his new tiny vid-cam, the size of his minute paw. 'Wai! Tomoyo's so nice!' cried Kero, catching a shot of Ginny applying eye shadow. 'Hey, that isn't your color. Pink and red clash.'  
  
'Get out of it!' retorted Ginny, smacking Kero across the room. She gave a 'hmph' and waved her wand to speed up the process. Kero sat against the foot of the wall, wailing dizzily as little broomsticks flew around his head.  
  
Hermione had robes of a lofty periwinkle blue much the same design as Sakura's except her shoulders were covered and there wasn't any embroidery. Her long brown hair was tied into a sleek elegant French knot with strands hanging from the bottom. Ginny's robes were a fairly pale pink, no sleeves, a v-neck, and a cape extended behind her back and fell in a tail on the floor. She wore her hair out, her wavy red hair curled into delicate ringlets.  
  
'We all look wonderful!' cried Hermione, squeezing Ginny's hand. 'Let's go down there and impress the boys.'  
  
'Ooh, Hermione,' snickered Ginny.  
  
Hermione blushed and pushed them quickly down the stairs where Harry and Ron waited. The minute they saw them, the boys' jaws nearly dropped to the floor. Ron was ogling at Hermione and Harry was completely taken by Ginny.  
  
Sakura watched with secretive envy as Hermione and Ginny took the arms of the boys and were led out of the portrait hole. Kero flew after them with his camera.  
  
'Have a good evening,' hiccoughed the fat lady in the portrait, her cheeks bright pink. She was obviously drunk, having shared a drink or two with her gossiping witch friend, Violet, who she affectionately named Vi. 'Wish I had legs and I would join you.'  
  
Sakura ignored this, and followed the others to the Great Hall. 


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-  
  
When she entered, she was surprised to see how well decorated the hall was. Gold and Green glimmering streamers hung from along the walls, tapestries of reindeer fluttered in unapparent wind, the ceiling shone with millions of diamond stars in the night sky, and four very beautiful and very large traditional Christmas trees stood in each corner of the hall, sparkling with magic. A band of witches called The Doom'n'Gloom Girls played music at the front, looking very miserable.  
  
Kero told Sakura he'd be flying around, taking footage of the beautiful room and left. Sakura nodded a greeting to Hagrid and Dumbledore and saw Eriol dancing with Kaho from the midst of the crowd. They wore identical night blues with ends strewn with silver sequins.  
  
She turned her head around and saw a group of Slytherins coming up the stairs from their dungeon. Malfoy was in front. He wore robes of black with a high collar, which Sakura thought made him look like a cleric. Pansy Parkinson was clutching Draco's arm, in very frilly robes of deep red. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green, they resembled moss-colored boulders and neither of them had partners so they linked arms with each other. Then she saw Syaoran walking beside a very attractive Slytherin girl. The girl had a sheet of silver-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. They both wore robes of similar dark blue and linked arms. From where she was standing, Sakura couldn't tell whether Syaoran was happy or upset. She didn't want to know. She turned on her heel and hurried for the line of seats that occupied the punch bowl.  
  
Half an hour passed, four boys had asked Sakura to dance, but she turned down their offers. An hour into the dance, she had drank six cups of butterbeer but even the liquid's promising warmth didn't lift her spirits. She sort out conversation with Kaho and Eriol, but with nothing much to say in the light of the ball, she retreated to her seat. Harry offered Sakura a dance but she knew he was only asking her because Ginny had insisted. Another half hour passed and soft and slow music started playing. Sakura looked to the dancers and saw Syaoran and the pretty Slytherin girl doing a waltz. They gazed at each other. She'd had enough.  
  
Sakura rose to her feet just as a boy approached her and pushed past him. This surprised the boy. She made her exit to the front of the castle. The area at the front had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundred of actual fairies sitting around in the rose bushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be of Santa Claus and his reindeer. Sakura could hear splashing water that came from the fountain glowing brilliantly in the middle and carved ornamental paths, and large stone statues. She walked quietly around rose bushes that concealed several couples going on about their business and found a stone seat. She sat on it, her hands in her lap, staring down at the perfectly groomed grass beneath her tiny feet.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
It was 11.45 in the evening. The Slytherin girl, Ashanti Dreamster, had forced him along the whole time. He had asked for a rest but she hastily hauled him around the room like a show dog being pulled in his paces. He'd seen Sakura earlier that evening sitting by herself near the punch bowl at the table, but she wasn't there when he looked again.  
  
'Listen, Ashanti,' said Syaoran impatiently, trying to sound polite as possible. 'It's been great dancing with you, but I really want to have a break, all right?'  
  
She smiled maliciously. 'As long as you come back soon, boy.' She slapped him on the bottom as he retreated. His face turned scarlet. He prayed no one saw.  
  
He saw Sakura's friends Ginny and Hermione standing along the wall, sipping cups of punch while Ron and Harry were away chatting up Percy who had come along with Cornelius Fudge from the Ministry. He walked over to them, acting as casually as he could. 'Uh, 'scuse me, have you seen Sakura?' he asked curtly.  
  
Hermione knew him instantly and was so shocked she nearly drenched him with her drink. 'Oh! It's you!'  
  
'What? Him? He's the guy?' exclaimed Ginny, tugging at Hermione's sleeve. 'Tell me!'  
  
'Uh, yeah - do you know where she is?' Syaoran prompted, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. 'I really need to find her.'  
  
Ginny turned to him and narrowed her eyes. 'Wait...which house are you from?'  
  
Hermione gestured for her to keep quiet and turned to Syaoran. 'I'm sorry. I don't know where she could be, but do go look for her. She should be around.' Ginny whined tetchily. Hermione covered Ginny's mouth impatiently. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh, why don't you check the garden?' she suggested, glancing daggers at Ginny who wouldn't shut up.  
  
'Um, thank you anyway,' he said courteously. He bowed stiffly and sped- walked away.  
  
When she had managed to remove Hermione's hand from her mouth, Ginny stared after him, looking absolutely enthralled. 'He's such a hotty,' she said with a distinct purr. Her eyes sparkled, 'Sakura's so lucky.'  
  
'What about Harry?' Hermione said scathingly.  
  
Ginny shook her head as if to come out of her dream-like state. 'Oh, and him too!' said Ginny quickly, blushing furiously. Hermione glowered at her in uncertainty. This girl has a one-track mind.  
  
Syaoran found Malfoy and Pansy behind a rose bush kissing. He felt it best not to disturb them so he tiptoed around them. He found this in several attempts to search for Sakura until he heard a faint sob. He froze in place.  
  
There, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, was Sakura. Her face buried in her knees, she wept softly. Syaoran walked slowly toward her, but he stepped on a twig and it crunched. Sakura looked up.  
  
'Syaoran!' she breathed, lowering her legs so that her long floaty robes fell past her slender ankles and over her delicate cover toe slippers. She tried to compose herself but it was in vain as hair fell over her eyes and brushed her cheeks. 'I wasted the whole night,' she shuddered, 'so many people asked me to dance and I turned them all down.'  
  
He knelt beside her and touched her dampened cheek. 'Sakura.'  
  
'Was it worth it? Is this the joy of Christmas?'  
  
Syaoran was weighed with guilt. 'Sakura...'  
  
'I'm sorry,' she choked with tears.  
  
He put a hand down his robe front and took out the jade pendant she had given him. Sakura gasped in recognition. Syaoran nodded his head, leant forward, and for the first time, he hugged her. His heart ascended as he felt her body heat mingle with his. Sakura watched as several fairies flew by playing tag. The fairies dashed around them, and with surprising lightness, they were lifted magically to their feet. A loud ring gave the label of midnight hour.  
  
Syaoran drew away from Sakura, holding her bare shoulders.  
  
'The ball is over,' she murmured. 'Did you have a good time?'  
  
He shook his head vigorously. 'That was Ashanti. She's a friend of Pansy's and I really didn't have a word in it when Snape forced us to partner.' He grinned bashfully as he saw the question in her eyes. 'Yeah, she's pretty, but she's not the nicest girl I know.'  
  
Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
Syaoran bowed over and held his arm out to her. 'Will you dance with me?'  
  
Sakura blushed, a little confused. 'I-I can't dance very well.'  
  
'Neither. You saw me back there - I was tripping on my robes.'  
  
She shook her head slowly, 'But I'll step allover your toes.'  
  
He grinned widely. 'Then I'll be sure to step out of the way.'  
  
Sakura giggled at that. They took each other's hands and began to dance. Fairies occupying the rosebushes nearby started to sway and hum in harmony. Stars glittering in the sky tinkled with silent bells, flowers sang with the voices of saints, crickets and other insects joined in the chorus. Kero sat beside a blazing red fairy in a rosebush and filmed everything. Sakura placed Syaoran's hands on her waist and wrapped hers arms around his neck. Syaoran gazed into her eyes. 'I'm sorry I didn't ask you,' he whispered, 'I tried to get away, but she had me trapped.' They turned around and saw Snape dragging a boy and girl inside by their ears.  
  
'Fifty points from Ravenclaw! No snogging in the gardens!'  
  
They danced quietly behind a rosebush. Sakura sighed and laid her head on his chest. The night was so quiet and so clear. The moon shone over the sparse vegetation of the forest and out over the snow, making it luminous and appear to glow in the dark. A wolf howled distantly in the night. Sakura jumped and stared down at the forest. Something was moving among the shadows. Syaoran sensed that her body was tensing and whispered to sooth her. 'Just a werewolf,' Syaoran whispered and brought her closer to him. Sakura leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so safe in his arms that she could drift off to sleep. Suddenly they both felt a negative charge run through them. This time, both of them turned toward the forest.  
  
'Did you feel that?' Sakura said.  
  
'I think so,' answered Syaoran.  
  
Sakura slipped away from him and walked to the edge of the garden, hugging herself from the chill of the night. She cleared her mind of unwanted thoughts and tried to sense the aura again. But it was gone. Syaoran was leering over the land as well. Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered Clow's symbol on Syaoran's handkerchief. She had been storing it in the back of her mind for quite some time. 'Syaoran,' she said quietly, turning to him. 'Your handkerchief...and that symbol...'  
  
Syaoran didn't hear her and brought her in his arms again and acted as if nothing was strange. 'I hope, besides the ball, that you had a good night.'  
  
Sakura was completely caught up in his words that she forgot her question. 'It was nice to spend time with you...I'm sorry about Hogsmeade. I become so emotional sometimes, maybe I go overboard.'  
  
'You're a thoughtful person,' he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, 'there aren't many girls like you. Merry Christmas.'  
  
'Merry Christmas,' she whispered back, 'I hope my gift wasn't strange.'  
  
'No, I like it very much,' said Syaoran. 'It's perfect.'  
  
They continued on in this low, formal whisper. It seemed they were either too afraid to speak aloud for fear of being caught by Snape, or terrified by the thing roaming in the grounds.  
  
'Ah, I almost forgot your gift,' said Syaoran, he took out a small box. It was a necklace exactly like his except the pendent was an amethyst carved into a six-pointed star. He put it around her neck. Sakura twirled around and met his gaze. 'Close your eyes,' she told him and he closed them. 'Can't see?'  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
Sakura kissed him softly on the cheek. Syaoran seemed in a bit of a daze as he reopened his eyes. 'I really think we should be going to bed.' She took his hand and made an insistent gesture to walk. 'Come on, let's walk together.'  
  
'Wha?' he mumbled thickly. 'Oh, right, bed.'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left straight for home the next morning. Five days later, the Weasleys beckoned Ron, Ginny, the twins and Harry to stay at The Burrow for the remainder of the holidays. Hermione's parents, both dentists, had taken a job in tooth deployment in the East Indies and wanted Hermione to come with them. Sakura and Syaoran had spent every day and almost every evening together, their friendship growing stronger even more so than a friendship between Muggles over a period of five years. Magic had a way with things.  
  
It was early February, nearing the end of the holidays. Students would soon be returning to the school. Sakura and Syaoran sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Syaoran picked up a potato chip from her seafood breakfast and nibbled at it. Bokuna pecked at his hand. Syaoran glared at it.  
  
'What do you wanna do this afternoon?'  
  
Bokuna twittered indignantly and turned to Sakura angrily. Sakura laughed and handed her another chip. Bokuna snatched the potato strip, ruffled her feathers and flew up and away. Something wet landed on the back of Syaoran's hand.  
  
Syaoran's face paled. 'That git crapped on me!' he roared angrily.  
  
'Don't swear,' Sakura said calmly, wiping his hand with a napkin. 'Bokuna is showing that she likes you.'  
  
'Bad way of showing it,' muttered Syaoran sourly. He withdrew his hand, embarrassed that she was cleaning it. 'Don't worry, it's gone.'  
  
Sakura took a final sip of her pumpkin juice and stood up and stretched her arms, yawning slightly. 'Do you want to go down to the grounds? I wanted to see how Hagrid's pumpkins are going.'  
  
'Herbology?' asked Syaoran curiously as he followed her.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. 'The truths behind the fairytale Cinderella.'  
  
They reached the bottom of the hill and saw that the snow was melting away. Sakura skipped happily ahead and came to a small patch of grass, a single red frangipani just popped out from the earth. Sakura knelt down to pick it up. 'It's truly magical. The first red flower of the season,' she said softly, touching the delicate petals. 'Isn't it beautiful?'  
  
'Sure is,' whispered Syaoran. Sakura turned to him with a gentle smile. He sucked in breath and began exasperatedly. 'Sakura, I...'  
  
Whack! Syaoran felt the flower smack into his forehead. He stumbled backward, his vision a blur until he regained his balance. He looked down to see a petal had fallen into his open palm. He looked up at Sakura who still had the flower, now slightly crumpled and a petal was missing. 'Sakura! What are you doing?' he demanded.  
  
She wasn't surprised by his reaction and laughed. 'Don't you know? With the first flower of the season, you must strike it against the forehead of a friend. The petal falling determines whether the person has a good heart or a bad one. You see the petal fell into your hand,' she beamed and took the petal and waved it in his face, 'It means you have a good heart. So you're not completely a Slytherin.'  
  
'And you believe that stuff?' said Syaoran, smirking. 'Give it here!' he snatched the flower from Sakura, grasped the back of her head and held the flower as if pointing a gun to her head. Sakura squealed, pretending to be afraid. Syaoran brought the flower to her forehead and pressed it down lightly then he flung the flower over there heads. 'Where's the petal? Aw, guess you're evil then,' he said.  
  
Sakura giggled, but then she stopped. His hand caressed her face. She stared deeply into his light brown eyes and saw a true purity in his heart. Her mother had once told her when she was young that eyes never lie. She was young then, but now she understood these words.  
  
'Sakura,' he said amorously, 'what do you feel?'  
  
Sakura cupped his face with her hands and leant her head forward and fell onto her back, and pressed her lips against something soft that made a loud noise! Sakura screamed, scrambling to her feet and squeezed the bicycle horn that squeaked loudly. She swiveled around to see Peeves levitating behind her, holding someone's stolen wand. He cackled wickedly.  
  
'Peeves!'  
  
'Didn't do nothin'! Kinomo Japomo Girlomo!' he cackled evilly, and blew a very large raspberry.  
  
Sakura whisked out her wand and summoned the Thunder Card. Rajju willingly chased the mischievous poltergeist up the hill and shocked him until he was smoking at his ghostly buttocks. He shot away like a ricocheting bullet and left the morning in silence.  
  
She looked down at the bicycle horn in her hands. Was it Syaoran? She was answered quite suddenly with a loud pop! The unsuspecting Slytherin boy fell on top of her.  
  
Sakura forgot to scream and lost herself in his eyes. Each felt the other's breath on their face. With great reluctance, Sakura got up and started walking towards Hagrid's Hut.  
  
'Hey wait, Sakura!' he moaned, and hurried after her. He caught up to her. 'Sakura, I...'  
  
She didn't look at him.  
  
Before them stood four piles of bricks, on which Hagrid's hut once stood. They ran over to it, there was nothing except for some shards of his clay cutlery and the dirt beneath it. It had been cleared away.  
  
'Where's Hagrid?' Sakura asked.  
  
'I don't know,' said Syaoran, walking between the four pillars.  
  
He knelt down and examined the dirt, rubbing it between his fingers. He sniffed it. 'Something took it away. The aura is still strong.' Sakura backed away slowly, turned on her heel and ran straight for the castle. Syaoran turned to see her run.  
  
'Hey! Wait!' he called.  
  
She magically slammed the great doors open and nearly knocked Snape over. He grabbed the hood of her jumper and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to glare at him.  
  
'No running,' he sneered. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor!'  
  
'I have to see Dumbledore!' she said angrily, shoving his hand away. 'It's more important than your stupid hall duties!'  
  
'How dare you! Fifty points from Gryffindor!' spat Snape, his face turning purple with rage. 'Your rules don't apply during the holidays!' Sakura pushed by him and headed for the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. 'Caramel cucumber cutlets!'  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside. Sakura ran straight into the passage, followed by Syaoran and Snape. Dumbledore was at his desk. Sakura slammed her hands on it, out of breath. 'Hagrid's hut is gone! It's cut clean off its platforms!'  
  
Dumbledore stood up instantly, his face stark white. He swept by Snape who was nonplussed. Sakura and Syaoran hurried after him.  
  
They stood before the once very solid, very existing house of Hagrid, the gamekeeper. The elderly headmaster mumbled something and a large purple bubble formed around the ruins. Translucent figures and objects once residing in the hut appeared, very much like that of a hologram. Dumbledore walked inside and a moving image of Hagrid appeared. He turned with a bright smile and greeted Dumbledore as if nothing were strange. Dumbledore didn't return the smile. The images faded slowly, and disappeared from the ruins. Dumbledore shook his head and stepped over half of a broken kettle.  
  
'This isn't good,' he said gravely, 'both Hagrid and his hut have been washed out of this existence. I'd just created a barrier between the two dimensions to see if he were still present. But Hagrid, I deeply regret, is gone.'  
  
The blood drained from Sakura's face as she stared into the innocent eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing to block out the world. But it was all real, so very real. She fell on her knees and seized handfuls of the dampen soil. The grains ran between her fingers. She whimpered, 'Please! Tell me there's a way to bring him back!'  
  
Sakura knew Dumbledore didn't know, for the definite gaze of three pairs of doubting eyes burning into her back was answer enough. She turned to them with tearful eyes.  
  
'If Hagrid is gone...Oh, what...What's going to happen?'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The school was in chaos. All resident spirits of the castle were leaving. Boggarts that usually lived in closets and dark corners fled in the form of ghosts, fearing the same fate that had been done to Hagrid and his home. An emergency assembly was called where Dumbledore clearly stated that everyone must return home, and those who weren't present must stay where they are. Hundreds of students' parents came and whisked away their children. By the evening, the school was empty.  
  
Sakura had spent the day weeping into Syaoran's shoulder. His shirt damp from her tears, he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words, but nothing could remove the sadness in her. Hagrid had been one of Harry's most treasured friends, and in relation to herself, it was the same. Hagrid was a wonderful man; a bit over obsessed with monsters and strange creatures, but an amazing person all the same. He had taught her the proper way of feeding magical animals, tending to vegetable gardens and making tea. His rock cakes were forever left untouched, but how his tea sang on the tip of the tongue, so sweet and so spicy. She licked the corner of her lips as a tear slid down, remembering.  
  
Someone had just walked into the room.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up to find a pretty girl with long grey hair and blue eyes, and a young man with dark hair and eyes. It was her muggle best friend Tomoyo, and her older brother Touya who was now a muggle.  
  
'Sakura!' cried Tomoyo, running up to her friend and hugging her tightly. 'We just heard! Daijoubu?'  
  
Sakura broke down once again and confided in her deep blue-eyed friend. 'I- It was terrible.' she murmured.  
  
Syaoran stood up and immediately stared at Touya. Something strange passed between them, but it wasn't the same thing that had been exchanged between Sakura and him. It was somewhat opposite, a not entirely positive thing. Touya must have felt it too. He glared at Syaoran without hesitation. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and glared back.  
  
'And you are?' said Touya, his arms folded.  
  
'Syaoran Li. Sakura's friend,' he shot back, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Sakura looked at him with watery eyes. Tomoyo's lips curled into a tiny smile. Though she had no magic, she sometimes sensed things others didn't. 'This is Tomoyo,' sniffled Sakura, introducing them to each other, 'and this is Syaoran.'  
  
'XiaoLang!' Syaoran turned toward the owner of the cry. A girl with raven hair tied into two buns came running over to them. She flung her arms around his neck and choked him. 'XiaoLang!'  
  
Sakura didn't know who this girl was, or why she was holding him so tightly. Tomoyo was quite clueless as well.  
  
Another girl walked into the room. She was much taller than the first, and she had Syaoran's colored hair and eyes. She looked of Touya's age.  
  
'Feimei, XiaoLang is alright!' exclaimed the dark-locked girl. She stopped choking the poor boy. Her head turned slowly and she suddenly noticed Sakura was there. 'Huh? Who are you?'  
  
Sakura's throat tightened. 'I-I...'  
  
'Huh?' the girl asked again, and turned to Syaoran for confirmation. 'Who is she, Syaoran?'  
  
Sakura winced and clutched the necklace Syaoran had given to her.  
  
'Oh, uh, Meiling, this is Sakura,' he answered slowly. 'Sakura, this is Meiling.'  
  
Sakura's heart stopped at that name. Meiling, Mandarin for Beautiful Bell. She stared at the girl in front of her and knew it was a well-chosen name. Why had she hugged Syaoran? And why did she seem so close to Syaoran? Was she just a friend, or possibly a family member?  
  
Meiling smiled sweetly and linked arms with Syaoran. 'Hi, it's great to meet you.'  
  
'A pleasure to meet you,' said Sakura politely. 'May I ask what is your relation with Syaoran?'  
  
Meiling let out a shrill laugh, derisive if possibly noted. 'Why, dear girl, I'm his fiancé.'  
  
Sakura had never heard of that word. The word was not present in her English vocabulary. Sakura nodded, smiling pleasantly despite the day's terrors. She turned to Syaoran with a puzzled expression, giving him the implication that she didn't know that word.  
  
'Me-Meiling's my fiancé,' he said uncomfortably, 'we-we're betrothed.'  
  
Sakura tilted her head innocently. 'Hoe?'  
  
Tomoyo leant over and whispered, 'Kon'yakusha'.  
  
Sakura's hand dropped from fiddling with the necklace. Her eyes shut tightly and she forced the infamous anime smile. 'Con-Congratulations,' she managed to stammer and turned around before Syaoran saw her face. 'I'm very happy for you, Syaoran and Meiling.'  
  
'That's lovely,' said Tomoyo softly.  
  
Meiling placed her hands on her hips, looking quite haughty, and Syaoran frowned, confused by Sakura's reaction, and a little embarrassed that Meiling was being so intimate with him. 'Th-Thank you,' murmured Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at Touya who was in polite conversation with Syaoran's elder sister, Feimei. Then she turned to Sakura who seemed shaken. But she had inkling that it wasn't just the disappearance of Hagrid.  
  
'We've come to take you home! Isn't that wonderful!' cried Meiling, strangling Syaoran worse than before. 'Come on! We've yet to plan the wedding!'  
  
'B-But we're only fourteen,' exclaimed Syaoran, wrenching her arms off his neck. 'It's old fashioned to marry now.'  
  
'But this is true love! Love overcomes all obstacles!' said Meiling, giggling like a hyena. She brought her face close to his. 'Right?'  
  
'Uh, age is an obstacle?' he said grimly, and finally managed to pry her away. Still holding Meiling's wrists, he turned distractedly and looked over at Sakura who was sitting quietly in a chair before the fire, looking down at her feet. 'I'm not going. I have to stay and find out what happened to Hagrid.'  
  
'But you don't even know this man,' erupted Feimei from behind. She stepped forward and tried to reason with her brother. 'Mother said you should come home and continue your martial arts training. It will all be cleared up by next year.'  
  
'I don't want to wait until next year!' yelled Syaoran, narrowing his eyes. 'I can't go home.'  
  
Meiling was confused when Syaoran let go of her and walked over to Sakura. He took her hands in his and looked up at them with sincere eyes.  
  
'Don't you see how much she's hurting? She feels responsible, even if it isn't her fault. If she stays, I stay. That's the loyalty of a friend. I won't leave her side, I will help and protect her.'  
  
'With everything it takes?' said Meiling quietly, staring at the golden band on her left hand, the names 'Meiling & Xiaolang' engraved in Mandarin on it.  
  
Syaoran gazed at her earnestly as his eyes met her deep ruby ones. The promise they had kept all those years. The engagement always tugged at the other's mind. One love was expressed full heartedly, the other, uncertain. She was his third cousin, and it seemed fine and legal. But something else didn't seem right. A love couldn't be, wasn't acceptable, if it was one sided. 'With everything I have,' he said finally and squeezed Sakura's hands in encouragement. Sakura hugged him gently around the waist.  
  
'It'll be fine,' he whispered, stroking her hair. He looked up at Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya and Feimei. 'I'm sorry that you were sent to come here. But we can't leave. We've got to get to the bottom of this.'  
  
Touya stormed forth, steam visibly billowing from his ears. 'You can't keep my sister in this hellhole, you brat! She's coming home! Come on, Sakura.'  
  
Touya grabbed Sakura's arm and hauled her up.  
  
Sakura squeaked and tried to pull back. 'No, Touya! Let go!'  
  
'Let her go!' demanded Syaoran, his eyes flaring with rage. 'It's her decision!'  
  
'Why you Chinese brat!' spat Touya, his eyebrows knitted.  
  
'But he's right, XiaoLang!' cried Meiling. 'We can't stay! You'll disappear too!'  
  
Syaoran shook his head slowly, 'Not if we plan this carefully.'  
  
Touya stopped pulling Sakura's arm and glared at Syaoran. 'What are you getting at, kid?'  
  
'Firstly, I'm not a kid.' He leered at Touya. 'And second, it's Sakura's decision whether she stays or not. Thirdly, if you will let us make our own chose, we have a way around this problem.'  
  
Touya's grip of Sakura's arm loosened completely and Sakura quickly retreated to Syaoran's side, shivering violently. Feimei walked over to them and cupped Meiling's shoulder with a slender white hand. 'This had better be worth the trip,' she said bitterly. But Syaoran caught the twinkle in his sister's eye. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-  
  
There hadn't been a direct plan, but there was a slight idea of what to do. The four visitors decided to stay and help Sakura and Syaoran, though both of them had protested. Syaoran, Meiling and Feimei went to the south part of the castle, and Sakura, Tomoyo with her camera and Touya, accompanied by Kero went to the west side. But every corner they turned, every corridor they skulked down into the darkness and shadows, held no surprises. All the people in the paintings fled and hid behind the frames of the paintings. Sakura had summoned her Sealing Cane and held it out cautiously in front of her whilst Kero turned into his real form, Cerberus. Tomoyo held her camera around the place, picking up everything, and Touya edged uneasily around behind them, slightly unnerved since he didn't have magic to sense things. Suddenly, something flashed by them, Sakura and Cerberus ran straight ahead toward the power of such force. It looked as a translucent blue in their senses, its aura very strong. She skidded around a corner and ran straight into Eriol.  
  
'Eriol!' exclaimed Sakura, 'I thought you had gone!'  
  
'I decided to stay and help you. Dumbledore and the others have left for business with the Ministry. I feel it's my fault, I didn't tell you about it before,' said Eriol solemnly.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Touya, stepping forward so that his eyes were leveled with Eriol's. 'Is there more to the power than we think?'  
  
Eriol lowered his head and sighed. 'I'm afraid it's more serious than we'd first thought. You see, this is a power caused by Clow.'  
  
They all gasped. Cerberus bared his razor white teeth at the reincarnation of his former master and creator. 'What do you mean?' he growled deeply.  
  
Eriol turned slowly and started walking. 'You'd better follow me. I need to explain to you what it is composed of, and how strong it is.'  
  
They followed after him post haste.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran walked along with Meiling tagging along, clutching his arm and Feimei walking slowly behind them. He sensed something coming their way. He pulled Meiling to the side of a wall and crept quietly ahead, his dragon- heartstring oak wand out and ready. He jumped around the corner and yelled, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'  
  
He cast a levitating charm on the intruder.  
  
The someone in front of him disengaged his spell and held out their own wand. 'Lumos!'  
  
The end of the stranger's wand flashed brightly and blinded Syaoran. He stumbled back and rubbed his eyes. He opened his watery amber eyes and saw Kaho Mizuki. Syaoran had never spoken to her very much, but he formally knew her as Eriol, their Animagus teacher's girlfriend. He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Oh, Miss Mizuki, I thought everyone had gone.'  
  
'Eriol and I have stayed to help you find and fight this power. But first, you must understand it isn't an ordinary kind of magic. Your ancestor Clow Reed is partially responsible for its existence.'  
  
Syaoran, Meiling and Feimei looked completely horrified.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
'What?!'  
  
Eriol nodded gravely, pacing straight ahead, not looking Sakura in the eyes.  
  
'But how can this be?' whispered Tomoyo. She'd turned off her camera for the scene was too depressing. 'How can this be a Clow Card? I thought they had all been sealed and transformed.'  
  
'The Void Card,' murmured Sakura in thought.  
  
'The other cards signify the good in balance of nature. This one card levels out their power in a negative force.'  
  
'Like yin and yang?' asked Cerberus, calmed down after much consideration. He had wanted to bite off Eriol's head. 'The balance of good and evil. Light and dark.'  
  
Eriol sighed in response.  
  
Touya had remained quiet all the while, silently contemplating. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, so he said nothing. Sakura noticed the silence enveloping the people she cared for so she tried to put on an encouraging smile for their benefit.  
  
'It'll be alright. I'll just seal this card, convert it, and everything will be back to normal. Hagrid will come back!' she said with false enthusiasm. When no one answered, she mentally slapped herself. 'O-Oh, sorry.'  
  
'It's true. Everything will be the same. But in order to changed it, you must give something in return.'  
  
'Wait! You didn't say anything about a deal!' snapped Touya. 'What in hell does she have to give?'  
  
'Touya, let him talk,' said Sakura. That shut her brother up. 'Go on, Eriol.'  
  
Cerberus ogled at them in perplexity.  
  
He sighed, 'Sakura, in order to convert it, you must exchange your most precious feeling.'  
  
'Her most treasured?' murmured Tomoyo, her eyes shining with tears. 'But feelings are priceless. How can you give her these conditions? There must be another way.'  
  
'There isn't. I didn't design these conditions, Clow did. And I only abide by his memory, not his choice of set powers and consequences,' he said coldly. Tomoyo winced at his tone and kept silent.  
  
Sakura's eyes too filled with tears. One name came to mind when she thought of the possibilities...Syaoran. She brushed the tears from her eyes and held the staff firmly in front of her. 'I'll do it. If it would bring Hagrid back.'  
  
Touya and Tomoyo stared at her in complete shock. She couldn't want to sacrifice something so special. Love only came once in life. And it was only felt a great deal at a point in time. Once. But Sakura had made up her mind. She was to go by the rules, as there was no possible way of cheating.  
  
Eriol nodded in silent agreement and regret. He was indeed ashamed that even his own power couldn't do anything to prevent it. He sent a silent word to Kaho who traveled along the empty corridors along with Syaoran and his family.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Just as she was about to explain the situation, Kaho's golden eyes flashed blue. Syaoran noticed the shifting motion of her aura and turned to her in question. Kaho partially shook her head to rid herself of the dizziness and smiled calmly. 'Actually, there's nothing to worry about. Sakura has found the source of the power and will illuminate it shortly.'  
  
Meiling puffed her cheeks and fumed. She had always envied Syaoran and the rest of her family for possessing powers. She hated being referred to as a Squib - a witch or wizard born without magic running through their veins. It was especially awful when the Elders sneered down upon her for her disability in power. She was well trained in the martial arts, wasn't that enough? She had tried to learn magic, taking classes and reading manuscripts and performing ancient rituals, but to no prevail.  
  
Syaoran looked faintly surprised but he was pleased and impressed. 'Oh, that's good. Sakura will be able to destroy that thing. Especially since she knows all three of the Unforgivable Curses.' Kaho frowned, 'She didn't inform me that she knew of those curses. Did she tell you how she learned them?'  
  
'Oh, I guess Eriol did,' said Syaoran slowly. 'Do you think it's too dangerous for her to use?' 'Eriol didn't tell me,' she whispered, then composed herself. 'Ahem. No, Sakura's magical ability is advanced beyond her years. I believe she's more than capable of using them. After all, she has acquired another brand of magic to add to her expertise.' Kaho carried with her a proud air.  
  
'She has? She hasn't told me,' said Syaoran seriously.  
  
Kaho then realized that Syaoran wasn't aware of Sakura's possession of the Clow Cards, now renamed as the Sakura Cards. There were some things he probably wasn't meant to know, if Sakura didn't trust him enough already. Was there some insecurity afoot?  
  
Meiling glowered at every mention of Sakura. Who did this girl think she was? Was she really that close to Syaoran? Was there something between them that she hadn't suspected before?  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
She was quite small, just above Sakura's waist. She had long gray hair cascading past her long dress in the sigma of blue and white wings. Two long silver wings sprouted from the sides of her head like rabbit ears, and a large round sapphire sat on her forehead. She opened her misty blue eyes and gazed dreamily upon the four standing before her.  
  
Sakura stepped forward, the wand positioned to the spirit's head.  
  
'It's finished. I command you to return to your original form! Clow Card!'  
  
The girl didn't fight the pull of the vacuum and transformed willingly into a card. Sakura closed her eyes and focused her energies. With the staff's golden star spinning, creating a strong torrent of wind, she called upon her power, her inner star. A tear fell from her eye.  
  
'Card created by Clow. Discard your old form and be reborn under the name, Sakura!'  
  
In a mighty thrust and flurry of magic, Sakura was engulfed by a ball of black energy. From the very depths of her conscious, soul and heart, all the feelings she cherished so deeply were taken from within. It felt as if her entire heart was being wrenched out of her chest. But the pain died quickly.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran and his company stood around the room in mulled over silence. Feimei had her eyes closed and arms folded, as she leant casually against the wall. Meiling stood sadly by the door, Kaho sat in an armchair, staring peacefully into the fire. All was well and calm. On the other hand, Syaoran was beside himself. His hands were clammy and sweat was visible on his face, he anxiously awaited the return of Sakura.  
  
The old oak door swung open with a heavy creak.  
  
Four heads turned and stared towards the doorway. Eriol strolled into the room, expressionless, then Touya, holding hands with Tomoyo, and then there was a space in entrance. The three that had just entered exchanged looks of unreadable sorrow.  
  
A pale figure protruded from the shadows of the hall on the other side. It was like someone walking through a barrier between two different worlds. Something of a stranger. Each of them, magic or non-magic could feel the subtle distance and change this person yielded. Sakura entered the room.  
  
'Sakura!' Syaoran ran to the girl of such gentle means, of such a kind and pure heart. He folded his arms around her, enveloping a most precious treasure, possessing properties of both reality and dream. How much she did mean to him. Yet something was different which the little wolf didn't first perceive. Was it merely a shift in moods? Was she downcast in a way that her happy-go-lucky nature was temporary? What was wrong with Sakura?  
  
He felt a sudden chill within his heart. He dared to let her go. Syaoran held her slender shoulders and stared into her eyes. Something was different. Something was missing. They were indeed green, but her eyes were glazed with a hypnotic shield. They didn't sparkle at his gaze; they didn't glimmer like emeralds; they didn't change in such shifting of her moods.  
  
'Sakura, what's wrong?'  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew watery and she buried her head under Touya's arm. Touya patted her shoulder gently and stared sternly in Syaoran's direction. Kaho and Eriol looked away in silent shame.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and repeated, 'Sakura, are you alright?'  
  
It seemed to take a moment to register. Sakura shoved him away aggressively. 'Slytherin,' she sneered.  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. 'Sa-Sakura?'  
  
'You're too soft...such a pitiful face for a Slytherin...' said Sakura icily. She pushed past him as if he were something lower than a wad of gum stuck under her shoe.  
  
Meiling stormed up to Sakura and she wiggled her forefinger furiously. 'How dare you talk to MY XiaoLang that way? He's trying to be a friend, you little girl!'  
  
Sakura spun around and glared at Meiling. Something about her cold steely gaze made Meiling wince, then cower into a corner beside Feimei. Feimei seemed to hold a silent understanding - everyone in fact, except for Syaoran. Syaoran watched as she glided smoothly across the room over to Tomoyo and Touya. She mumbled a crude farewell. This made Tomoyo break down into even heavier sobs, and Touya had to suck in breath, to stop himself from crying.  
  
The girl known as Sakura craned her head like a mechanical embodiment, she smiled darkly. Her eyes turned deep and hollow. Something clung to the girl's vital organ. Her heart was concealed. It throbbed and pulsated with a dark energy. Something black and hungry. Something that wanted revenge. And a seeker of power.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The Great Hall was flooded with students the very next day. All returned to continue the remainder of their schooling until the next holidays came. The Great Hall was returned to its former light, and the ringing of laughter rose to meet the sun shining brilliantly from the heavenly roofs above. Each face glowed with ecstasy and relief. Perhaps having too much holidays was possible, or otherwise Hogwarts was like home. The teachers and professors all sat at the Head Table, exchanging conversation of such happy chatter. But in the center, there were some that did not smile. These people were Eriol, Kaho, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid. Each wore a grave expression and showed a symptom of little hunger. Hagrid had been transported back into the third dimension, only remembering that he had been lost in a world of darkness and no happiness. It had seemed like an eternity of sadness until his eyes befell the promising twinkle of a window, an escape from this empty hell. He was still partially shaken and feeling scarcely vulnerable despite his enormous size, but Harry and his friends were deeply relieved to find everything the way it was, and were welcome for comforting. That morning, Syaoran didn't touch his cocoa porridge. Where had his Sakura gone? "His" Sakura? Syaoran shook his head and sighed.  
  
He recalled the evening before - Meiling and Feimei, Tomoyo and Touya sailed away in little boats of pine, carried along the enchanted lake by the elongated tentacles of the giant purple octopus. The moon was full and risen high, glowing like a large blue marble. Sakura turned her head away.The boy had to wonder. Something had happened that night, something he didn't understand. The aura once so lively and pink had grown to a minute orb of murky purple light.  
  
He'd hoped to catch Sakura after Animagus Class. She was sitting by herself in the corner at the very back, performing tiny hexes to amuse herself. She didn't take notes nor did she write the set work: very un-Sakura-like. Malfoy was a tad intimidated by the Gryffindor girl that cast a malicious smile in his direction every ten or so minutes. But when poor Draco felt uncomfortable, this often led to his face turning red. This brought Pansy into a fit of jealousy and an argument after class. Malfoy was crushed, and his insults thrown at Hufflepuffs that day were surprisingly abrupt.  
  
On her way out of the room, Sakura had called Hermione a Mudblood - which shocked the three of them. And she tripped up a Ravenclaw boy halfway down the corridor. Syaoran ran to her as she walked down the great marble staircase. People were walking around Sakura as she proceeded down. Her usual armful of books under her arm was missing, and her bag was left open, swinging lightly from her shoulder, empty.  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
She turned around, her golden-brown hair fluttering around her face and whipping her cheeks gently. Her eyes glimmered like dark emeralds.  
  
Something strange came over him. His entire body tensed and started to feel warm, and the atmosphere around him appeared fuzzy and blurred - as if nothing else around him caught his senses except for this one girl. It was as if he was seeing Sakura in a whole new light. He felt his cheeks color. He opened his mouth and babbled.  
  
'Saku - ya - uh - eg - wata - da - gir - to!'  
  
Sakura smirked. But it wasn't friendly. It was somehow an unspoken threat, not that the poor boy could see it. He was far too concerned with the steady drumming of his heart. Like constant eruptions of thunder in his chest, he felt the vibrations of his heart. His mind was in a violent spin. His brain felt like it was being tossed around in a rabid washing machine. He had never experienced anything like it. What was this feeling?  
  
Syaoran was unable to calm himself before Sakura was already gone. She had left a distinct trail of her doing as several students had fallen to the curse of Jelly Legs. Girls and boys wobbled about, stumbling into each other and walking into walls. Paintings fell and smashed onto the cold floors and bags flew open and bits and pieces smashed.  
  
Filch came limping down the hall. The old man shrieked when he saw the mess students had made, scattered down the corridor. Papers, smashed paintings and puddles of ink laid everywhere. His rasping howl echoed throughout the castle and reached the Owlrey. The frightened owls flocked away into the afternoon sun, creating blinding streaks of red and orange.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura was sitting outside on the steps of the castle, summarizing over the Three Unforgivable Curses. She tested the 'Avaka Kedavra' on a beetle that had flown and landed in her lap. With a flick of her wand and a flash of green light, it fell onto its back and remained motionless. She chuckled softly.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron approached her.  
  
'Sakura, what's come over you?' exclaimed Hermione, still hurt by Sakura's earlier "Mudblood" insult. It was the first time that year that anyone apart from Malfoy had said that to her. 'Sakura, you've always despised that word. I thought your father...'  
  
'That's Kinomoto to you, Mudblood,' snapped Sakura. 'And my family is none of your business.'  
  
Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he grabbed Sakura by the collar. His action was rather rough and seemingly unnecessary, but he didn't know what else to do.  
  
'What the hell is up with you?' he seethed. 'You're being so bloody difficult! Tell us now!'  
  
Harry and Ginny restrained Ron. When a Weasley was mocked or not taken seriously, there was definite hell to pay! The red-haired, freckle-faced family of wizards and witches must never be taken as fools! No one was going to insult Hermione - his girlfriend, and get away with it: even Sakura.  
  
'Calm down, Ron!' said Ginny exasperatedly. She turned to Sakura with deepest sincerity in her eyes. 'Sakura, can you please explain what's wrong? Have we done something to upset you?' Sakura's gaze shifted over to Harry. Her pink lips curled into a seductive smile, and she licked her lips. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived...'  
  
Harry's face turned pink, then cherry, and then changed to a blood red. His glasses fogged up due to the heat radiating from his face. He made a gurgling sound and stumbled back. Ginny saw the effect Sakura had on Harry. She was completely aggravated, and it was her turn to grab Sakura by the collar. 'Sakura! What the heck are you doing flirting with Harry?'  
  
Suddenly Sakura summoned Windy and blew Ginny away. Ginny screamed and fell back into her brother and knocked him over, they landed on their backs in the long grass below. Sakura slowly raised the Firey Card so they could all view it clearly. She glared hard at all of them, except Harry.  
  
'If you come near me again, I'll use this on you.'  
  
And with that final word of warning, she got up and stalked back into the castle, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Ron completely petrified, and Harry who was confused. His heart beat incredibly fast, and his cheeks didn't differ to color.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry looked over at his best friend; Ron turned over and moaned in his sleep. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly. His lightening bolt scar burned. He groaned and heaved himself off the four-poster bed. The blanket's fibers rubbed between his fingers as he pushed himself wearily to his feet. He just couldn't seem to find himself sleeping. The dreams he'd been having lately were so shallow, so dark and completely irrelevant to life. It was as if he were being drawn into something that didn't even claim a place in his existence. Not yet, anyway. Scratching his head, Harry opened the door and tiptoed quietly down to the common room where the fire still crackled and burned in the fireplace. He sank back into the soft magenta sofa and closed his eyes. It was so blissfully quiet, and the pain in his scar seemed to ease. He was half into dreams when -  
  
His scar ceased up again. It felt like it was completely aflame. His eyes filled with tears at the excruciating pain. He pressed his hand against his forehead and turned to look at the seat facing him.  
  
'Sa-Sakura!' he gasped. Immediately, his scar stopped hurting. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'I-I couldn't sleep,' she murmured, her voice soft and innocent. 'And.I wanted to talk to you, Harry.'  
  
'Talk to me?' he said quietly, watching her rise gracefully to her feet. Sakura padded over and sat beside him. They both gazed into the fire. Harry glanced at her, the fire's tongues reflected and danced in her hued eyes.  
  
'Harry,' said Sakura. She suddenly burst into tears. 'They've been so awful.'  
  
Harry clutched her shoulders and looked at her gently, 'Who's been awful?'  
  
'The others,' she choked, her eyes shining with tears. 'They said I was.'  
  
* ~ * ~ * Ron stretched and yawned. He sighed happily to a fresh start to the day and turned to greet Harry good morning. But Harry didn't answer. He tried again. Harry remained silent. 'Hey, Harry, what's up?' he exclaimed, pouncing on his best friend that early morning.  
  
Harry turned to Ron with the coldest gaze. His raven hair was tussled and messy and his luminous green eyes yielded no friendship, only spite and hatred. Ron was taken aback, never had Harry ever looked at him that way, even during their petty little arguments that occurred daily.  
  
'You really play up to it, don't you?' Harry said icily, sitting up in his bed.  
  
Ron leapt away and stared back. 'Harry?'  
  
'I know she's not ordinary, but that doesn't give you the right to say those things! I don't blame her for coming at you like that!'  
  
'What the hell are you on about?' barked Ron, his face turning bright red. 'Who do you mean?' 'Like you wouldn't know,' muttered Harry, slowly getting changed into his robes. 'I'm glad she came to me when she did.' He'd finished changing and turned to Ron with an icy stare. 'I was able to know some things about you.'  
  
'Y-You mean Sakura?' gasped Ron, completely unbalanced. 'Wha-What did she say?'  
  
'A lot of things.'  
  
Ron followed Harry out into the common room where Ginny and Hermione waited for them at the bottom of the steps. They were talking quietly among themselves, looking and pointing over in Sakura's direction. As soon as Sakura saw Harry, she put on a very down sort of face. Ginny started to walk to Harry to embrace him, but he pushed blindly forward and stopped at Sakura's side. Ginny looked at him with deepest sorrow.  
  
'Come on, Sakura,' he turned his head and glared at the three he thought were his friends. 'We don't have to stand for this.' Harry took Sakura's hand and began pulling her towards the portrait hole.  
  
Sakura turned her head slightly and gave the threesome a dark menacing smile.  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Hermione petted her shoulder comfortingly and Ron had his jaw bared.  
  
'There's something sick going on with that girl,' he said scathingly. 'She's managed to turn Harry against us.'  
  
Hermione sighed at Ron's usual ignorance. 'But Sakura has never acted this cold,' sighed Hermione, placing a hand on her cheek. 'What do you think has happened? And Ron, I think your approach to dealing with this is a little off.'  
  
'I guess,' Ron muttered, but he wasn't about to silence himself, 'But what else do you propose I do? Dance around in circles singing, "What the heck is up with you"?'  
  
Hermione looked disgusted at Ron's dark humor as she continued to comfort a distressed Ginny. The poor ginger-haired Weasley was in tears, her two light brown eyes resembling watery pools of chocolate, which would often stun Harry and leave him in utter awe. Something suddenly dawned on Hermione. Something indeed had happened to the Clow Mistress while she had been away with her parents on holiday. Sakura was cold, quiet and kept to herself. She had caused trouble all around the school, and of course found it easy to escape punishment for no one would suspect her. It was completely opposite of her friend's true actions. It was as if she had lost her all her ability to care.  
  
She remembered the handsome brown-haired boy that had become very close to Sakura over the last several months. He was no doubt a Slytherin, but with her very brief meetings with him, she could see he reflected Sakura's good nature and will, and so he had certainly become a better person. She decided to seek council with him, without informing Ron and Ginny, so as not to cause an outcry. And so it was, she met with Syaoran Li that evening beside the statue of the humped-back witch. Both were kept in eerie silence before Syaoran was brave enough to muster up courage.  
  
'What's happened to her?' he blurted anxiously, 'I haven't been able to talk to her in ages!'  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, 'It seems she lost something.'  
  
'If she's lost something, why didn't she tell me? I'd willingly help her. I- I'd do anything for her if it would make her speak to me again...to make her happy...so she would smile and know I'm there for her.'  
  
She saw the angst and sorrow he had been containing for weeks and he let it all out there and then. It seemed at that stage that everyone had a tear to shed.  
  
'Do you know why she's kept her distance from me? I feel so stupid. I want her to know...that I...' the tears threatened to spill. But he shut his eyes tightly and forced them back. 'I want her to know, I...'  
  
Hermione held up a napkin she had pinched from the Gryffindor Table. 'I know.'  
  
He didn't take it but thanked her all the same. 'I'm sorry. I guess you feel pretty bad as well. She's your close friend.'  
  
'She's your friend as well, Syaoran. Don't ever think any less of yourself. Sakura wouldn't want you to.'  
  
'But what does she think? She won't even look at me. I think I'm starting to fall for.' he trailed off as Sakura walked by them. In the midst of the shadows, it was visible that she was carrying something under her arm. It looked like a leather bind book with a golden seal. They remained quiet until she was out of sight.  
  
'She's changed, that's true. But don't be offended by her silence. I suspect there's something that has made her become this way. It would never be Sakura's will, surely,' inquired Hermione.  
  
Syaoran paused for a moment and thought about it. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. 'I believe you're right. But what can we do?'  
  
'Her motive appears to be splitting us apart, and causing a lot of misery for others,' she said and looked up.  
  
'So far, it's working effectively.'  
  
'I'll have to have a talk with Ginny and Ron. Talk to you tomorrow, all right?'  
  
Syaoran nodded and they went their separate ways. 


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER 5-  
  
Hermione, leaning against the wall, heaved a sigh. She regretted having skipped the first two periods, but it was of good reason. She nibbled the end of her wand in anticipation that was an old habit of hers. There came a soft giggle from around the corner. She looked up thoughtfully and waited a while longer until the giggling grew louder. That was the time.  
  
Hermione leapt forward and cast a countercharm.  
  
The victim that had fallen under the effect of one of Sakura's giggling charms stopped as soon as the violet light flew into her mouth. The girl reached a dark hand and felt her throat.  
  
'Thank you so much, Hermione,' said Angelina with a toothy grin. Her beautiful dark skin enabled her smile to glow.  
  
'Did Snape send you down to Dumbledore?' asked Hermione, frowning.  
  
Angelina chuckled. 'Well, you know, he thought I was laughing at his new haircut - by the way, you have got to see it! And, well, I don't know what came over me, but I just got a tingling sensation in my throat and I burst into laughable tears.'  
  
Hermione chuckled nervously, waving her hand timidly. 'Well, um, was George with you?'  
  
'Of course! He was the reason for Mr. Python's new haircut!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. 'You know those phony wands he's so cleverly invented?'  
  
Hermione was surprised. Angelina seemed quite ditzy. Maybe it wasn't your average giggling charm. She stepped away slowly and then ran for it. Angelina cried after her about George's "famous" canary creams.  
  
Disengaging Sakura's scheming spells was a difficult task. They were cast randomly, everywhere, unexpected, at any time and any situation. Just that morning, Colin Creevey's porridge bowl had swollen to the size of an elephant's bottom and had nearly eaten him for its breakfast. Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker whom was Harry's former crush, had been magically propelled into the air and landed into Cedric Diggory's arms, when the Hufflepuff table was on the other side of the hall! Dumbledore seemed to think nothing of it, but had given special permission to Hermione to do all she could to shorten the effect of Sakura's new ego until there was a direct plan of action.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Syaoran snapped awake. Professor Binns had droned on for an hour about magical acts that were proven of historical wizard significance. He hated to think that he'd actually enjoyed Binn's classes in previous years, but the weary old ghost was quite a bore, and that was something even he couldn't deny. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked dully up at Draco.  
  
'Hey,' said Draco with a weak smile.  
  
The Slytherin boy was a lot paler than usual, possibly on accord of his arguments he'd been having with Pansy recently. She saw the looks Sakura gave him in Animagus and Potions, and Draco wasn't able to come up with a rightful defense. He did fluster at that sinister smile never to have been believed possible from Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
'I really need to talk to you about that Gryffindor girl,' he said hesitantly. 'I'm quite unnerved about it.'  
  
They progressed towards the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
'Don't worry, I know what you mean,' Syaoran said in assurance. He believed Draco would go on about pathetic Gryffindors in all their false heroism.  
  
'No, you don't,' said Malfoy irritably. 'It's not that. It's...'  
  
'I know,' Syaoran repeated, yawning lazily.  
  
'No! Syaoran, you don't know! I feel that I'm actually starting to fall for her!'  
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly and stared at Draco with the widest eyes.  
  
'What?'  
  
Draco quickly shoved Syaoran into an empty classroom and slammed the door behind him. He brought out his silver comb, engraved with a seraph 'Malfoy' and ran it smoothly through his white blond hair. He cleared his throat and held his hands firmly together.  
  
'Y-You...you're falling...for her?' stuttered Syaoran.  
  
Draco put on his cameo smirk, 'I-I, yeah. I gu-guess I am.'  
  
Syaoran mouthed wordlessly like a goldfish out of water. It took a considerable five minutes for him to gain momentum. Blood rushed to his face and he said the first Slytherin thing that came to mind: 'Why in Merlin's name are you crushing on a Gryffindor?'  
  
Malfoy turned to him. He was as red as the little wolf was. 'I-I know that! But I heard her call that Granger a Mudblood, and, well, it got me wondering, maybe not all Gryffindors are pathetic excuses for wizards.'  
  
Syaoran shook his head in unbearable torment. 'But you can't like her! Come on! She'd never be interested in you!'  
  
'You're just jealous that she doesn't look at you that way,' said Malfoy smugly, swinging his bag over his shoulder. 'And, plus, no girl is too good for me.'  
  
'What about Pansy?' exclaimed Syaoran in exasperation. 'I thought she was with you!'  
  
Malfoy hadn't heard that. 'Come on. Snape wants us.'  
  
Syaoran stormed after Malfoy. Smoke chugging from his ears, the boy experienced his first feelings of jealousy.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Draco's obsession with the mysteriously wicked Gryffindor girl seemed to grow stronger. It was true to the eyes of most beholders: she was very beautiful. And despite her being under the house of Gryffindor, the longtime arch nemesis of Slytherin, he fancied her. Pansy was left in the shadows to the all-wizarding family member of high class. Malfoy would comb his hair casually whenever she was close or when she walked by. She would give him a smirk and a dark glance. Her eyes like precious green jewels, it gave the boy hot rushes and his entire existence melted. One evening, Draco - forcing Syaoran along - came up from the dungeons for a glass of water. They turned a corner and spied Sakura and Harry.  
  
'What is that Potty doing with her?' hissed Malfoy like a snake.  
  
'W-We should just leave them alone,' said Syaoran sadly. 'They're probably busy...'  
  
'I'm not letting that fame-seeker have her,' he snapped and yanked Syaoran along with him. Feeling it was his duty, Draco followed after them at a secure distance. They walked out the great doors of the castle, down the side of the partially steep hill and they stopped at the lake water's edge. Draco steered Syaoran behind a thicket of high reeds nearby.  
  
Harry turned to Sakura in question as she took out her wand and a large leathery book materialized in her hands. He stared at the book and took a cautious step back.  
  
'Don't be scared, Harry,' said Sakura in a husky manner, her voice still sweet and gentle. 'This won't take long.'  
  
Harry looked puzzled, but he didn't question her.  
  
Sakura mumbled something and her eyes began to flicker red.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Something exceedingly bright shone through the window of the boys' dormitories. The light woke and startled Ron. He was about to get up and look when Ginny and Hermione came barging through the door. Ron's chest was bare and he went beet red and covered himself with the covers, embarrassed by Hermione's presence.  
  
'Ron! Is Harry here?' exclaimed Hermione, completely ignorant of his shirtless self.  
  
Ginny let out a terrified cry when she saw Harry's empty bed. 'Harry's gone!'  
  
'What? What? Where?' gasped Ron, extremely perplexed. 'Harry?'  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the ear and started to drag him off the bed, across the floor and out of the room. With Ron howling in pain, Ginny followed briskly after them.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
'Sakura? What are you doing?'  
  
Harry started to feel quite awkward as Sakura repeated the chant over and over. Each relapse of mutter, her eyes began to flash red, faster and faster until the light was unblinking. The red light emitting from Sakura's eyes suddenly streamed out in a shifting beam and took the form of an enormous cobra. It lunged forth and engulfed Harry in its belly. He was far too frightened to move, the air around him rose to greatly differing tempers, cold and hot, warm, lukewarm then freezing. He felt his blood curdle in his veins.  
  
Malfoy thought that it was Harry whom had cast the spell. He automatically jumped from the shadows with his wand bared, Syaoran called out after him. Draco cast an Exparillius spell on Harry. The spell cut through the red light and sent Harry and Sakura flying.  
  
'No!'  
  
Syaoran thrust out his wand and took out a piece of yellow paper. He summoned the element wind and caught Sakura and landed her safely. Harry and Draco ran over to her and lifted her up. They turned and glared at each other.  
  
'You,' they said in malice.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny came running over to them, out of breath. 'Harry!'  
  
Harry turned and glared at them. 'Why are you here?'  
  
Ginny sprang forward and hugged his waist tightly. 'How could you think we'd say such things about you or Sakura? We love you both, Harry.'  
  
Harry stood stunned. 'Ginny, I...'  
  
Malfoy glowered at Hermione and Ron as he supported Sakura. He turned to her with a gentle gaze, hoping perhaps she would thank him and think of him. 'Are you okay?'  
  
Sakura raised her head. Her eyes were a deep scarlet. 'Such petty feelings...all this love and caring.' Draco let her go immediately and backed away into Harry and Ginny. They all stared at her as her hair started to rise in darkened twists, dark energy wafted around her body. Her eyes appeared to burn with fire and anger. 'This love and caring will cease!'  
  
Harry held Ginny close, as did Ron with Hermione. They stared into the eyes of an almost forgotten enemy. Those eyes, they were so familiar...it wasn't Sakura at all...it was...  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
'VOLDEMORT!'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the greatest foe not forgiven nor forgotten. He held Ginny close as she cowered in his arms. There was a cold rush passed through both of them. Ginny whimpered and clutched Harry's pajamas, eyes too frightened to develop tears. It was like being in the Chamber of Secrets all over again, when being faced with an almost impossible task, staring into the eyes of a most terrible evil. Ron had his teeth bared and Hermione just stared in horror.  
  
'Harry Potter.the boy who lived.?' she said darkly, her voice an unearthly hiss. The dark energies lifted in wisps of rancid purple mist and curled into cloudy claws of an air-yielding beast. Sakura threw back her head and cackled relentlessly.  
  
'How can you do this to her.? What made you possess her?' said Harry slowly and calmly.  
  
Sakura started pacing in front of them, acting as if it were a most casual conversation. She stopped and turned to them with a maddened smirk. 'She was easy to manipulate that evening...the night the Void took the pitiful girl's pathetic emotions.Bah! She had no use for them, and after that...she was mine.' Sakura clutched her pale hand that glowed under the faintest moonlight, shining between murky clouds.  
  
Syaoran, still hiding in the reeds, covered his mouth to stop himself from hollering out at the Dark Lord.  
  
Sakura chuckled. 'You still wish to know how I was able to come into the castle?' said Voldemort mockingly. 'It is all quite simple...really!'  
  
'No one would be evil enough to let you to control them willingly!' shot Ron, temporarily restrained by Hermione. 'Dumbledore'll do you away for good, you evil bastard!'  
  
Sakura's head snapped and stared in Ron's direction. She narrowed her eyes and sneered. 'You dare say such things to the Dark Lord?'  
  
'Ron.' begged Hermione, tears welling in her eyes. 'It's not worth it.please, don't get yourself hurt.'  
  
Sakura's Sealing Staff instantly appeared in her hand and she drew out the Thunder. An evil grin spread across her face. 'Thunder!'  
  
Ron was struck by a blazing bolt of lightning, his scream cut off in an instant as he fell in a heap on the ground, his entire body smoldering with light wisps of smoke. Hermione shrieked and fell to his side, she shook him furiously, tears spilling out over her face.  
  
'Well, I'll let you know before I destroy you. The more you get me talking, the longer you live.'  
  
Harry gripped his wand tightly. 'I was floating around and so happened to find the lonely, miserable Void. She was in tears and I lied and promised her that she would find company if she would help me sneak into the castle. And of course, being completely stupid, she agreed and we entered together as one being, or in this case, a spirit.'  
  
'Hagrid.seemed so unsettled when we came back.he was.IT WAS YOU!' Ginny screamed in distress.  
  
'Yes.t'was I.'  
  
Ginny and Harry, forgetting their fear, took out their wands and pointed them at Voldemort. 'Even if you are in Sakura, we will attack you with everything we have!' declared Harry, the tip of his wand sending off sparks of orange light.  
  
Draco, having had a moment or so to think over the situation, marched forward and stood beside Harry, his perfectly polished wand up and ready. Harry turned to him in surprise. 'Malfoy?'  
  
'No one hurts or uses her and gets away with it!' Draco said confidently.  
  
Harry decided not to ask what on earth was going on in his head and averted his full attentions and focus to Voldemort. But Ginny took a different approach and gazed straight into the scarlet eyes of the possessor. 'Sakura, if you're in there, tell me you can hear me.'  
  
Sakura's, or rather Voldemort's eyes widened and just for a blinking moment, she was recognizable as the happy and sweet girl that had captured all their hearts. But it died quickly.  
  
'She's not listening! She cannot take control! I am her now! This is my body! My vessel and with it, I will destroy you!' he seemed to throw a tantrum as he hollered and raised the star wand in the sky and called upon all the cards. 'Lend me your strengths as I am your master! Destroy these children and be rid of them!'  
  
A blinding light blasted down from the darkened heavens and seemed to pierce the sky as it thrashed down on her. Her eyes pulsated with the immense powers welling within her and the wand's aura wafted with blue flames. The staff's wings grew extremely large and the feathers changed to long wires of steel. The wand itself was now an embodiment of the deepest and the foulest energy. Syaoran took out his wand and threw a ball of reflective green energy around the others. The magical attack of all cards was repelled and disintegrated, the pieces of magic scattered around the ground, leaving tiny balls of fire alight.  
  
Sakura's light faded and the wand returned to normal. Her eyes opened and she spotted the culprit who had disabled her attack. Rage not-of-her-own surged through her body. 'You fool! You dare defy me?' Voldemort saw through the eyes of this girl, that Syaoran was a Slytherin, and his pure spirit shone brilliantly as did any Gryffindor.  
  
'You...are a traitor...'  
  
He also perceived of Draco Malfoy. The son of one of his highest supporters took a liking to this girl, and his heart showed a hint of goodness. 'And you...'  
  
Harry and Ron looked confused as Syaoran ran in front of them. They realized that he was the one that had saved them from death. The Slytherin's true heart was shown, and they saw him in a whole new light.  
  
Syaoran, with his hands outspread and his eyes thinned to amber slits, proclaimed, 'If I am guilty of wanting my friend back, kill me! But if Sakura will not give into the darkness, I ask her to fight it! And to reclaim what is rightfully hers! No one has a right to control anyone if they don't will it!'  
  
Voldemort was stunned by his words. Sakura's form started refuting, her limbs began to shiver and tremble, and her head and her eyes started to twitch.  
  
'Wha-What's happening to me-me?' stammered Voldemort, 'Th-This is n-not meant to hap-happen-!'  
  
Ron started to awake and saw this scene through blurred vision. His eyes widened in recognition. It brought an astonished smile to his freckled and black-smeared face - Sakura! She was retaliating!  
  
With a much more violent bout of wobbling and shaking, Voldemort groaned and cursed in remorse. Syaoran lowered his arms slowly and watched through squinted eyes as Voldemort's blood red aura slowly writhed and twisted its way out of Sakura. Her pinkish aura started to shimmer and sparkle and over powered Voldemort. With one final scream and a flail of limbs, Voldemort was squeezed out of the girl. Her body lifted in the torrent of sudden clashing powers, she was released and propelled into the air. She fell into the lake nearby with an echoing splash. Syaoran followed his first instinct and dove into the freezing cold lake, the surface disrupted with great ripples and million droplets of water. He broke the surface seconds later, clutching Sakura firmly around the waist. He gasped and spluttered as he carried Sakura to the edge of the lake. He heaved himself and Sakura up onto the bank. She didn't move. He feared the worst.  
  
The distant screaming of Voldemort's tormented soul rang in his ears. He blocked it out just to hear her breathing. And she was breathing! Her eyes opened slowly to reveal glittering green jades. Sakura coughed and shivered.  
  
Someone screamed. They spun around, forgetting their drenched clothing.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco huddled in a group. Four stark faces owning a pair of terrified eyes faced straight into the sky.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran raised their heads slowly...  
  
And stared into the face, or more so, head, of the most repulsive thing - it - one can ever imagine. 


	6. Chapter 6

-CHAPTER 6-  
  
Its leering, bulbous eyes reflected the stark blue light of the full moon. Wisps of rancid red breath seethed in consistent hisses. The wheezes discharged from deep within its throat: it either laughed or it coughed. The hole under its eyes, appearing to be a mouth, displayed three rows of razor sharp fangs, each dripping with a sticky fluid. The creature reflected that of a shadow, only menacing both in darkness and light consumption.  
  
Harry was unlike the others, without a sign of fear. He held his wand firmly, his eyebrows knitted. Sparks flew from its tip, in reaction to the evil wafting from this uncommon evil. For a brief moment, he was able to fend off the monster.  
  
Syaoran turned away from the horror floating above them and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were returned to their former color, but not their former light. She stared blankly at the demon. Her mouth gaped open like a mindless zombie. But, he'd thought for a moment ago, that she had spoken?  
  
His amber eyes stung with tears. 'Sakura.where are you?' he whispered.  
  
All this was still entirely confusing to him. She was the possessor of the legendary Clow Cards. But, they weren't Clow's; they were of her own name and power, 'Sakura'. She held fifty-two of the world's greatest threats of elements and disasters. She had chaos in her very hands. This one girl had the key to destruction, or salvation. She was the starter and ender of revelations. The disclosure of an ultimate battle.  
  
A tear fell from his eye. He felt so lost.  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
Another tear dropped down.  
  
He watched it in slow motion. It suddenly changed into a pearl and landed onto his necklace of jade. The wolf-headed stone seemed to come to life and swallowed the pearl. It started to shimmer with green light. The light started to spread all over Syaoran's body, covering him in a cloak of emerald stars.  
  
He felt warm.  
  
At that passing time, Sakura's necklace began to shine and a pale purple light enveloped her stiff body. She closed her eyes and a sweet sigh escaped her lips. Something wonderful, something amazing filled her heart. The twin lights of different colors faded.  
  
Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and stood up. She gazed up at the demonic beast in bewilderment. She saw that Harry had placed a sealing charm, but the shield of yellow was wearing thin.  
  
'Harry, step aside,' she commanded. She glided smoothly to Harry's side and with a sweep of her arm, the barrier penetrated and shattered.  
  
Syaoran ran to her and cried, 'Sakura! What are you doing?'  
  
Sakura held up her hand and stopped him from preceding any further. He wasn't able to see her face, but the tone of her voice told him she was smiling.  
  
'Thank you for your care.'  
  
Syaoran then realized that half of his feelings had been transferred into Sakura. He would have given everything he had if it were possible, or even necessary. He didn't think for a moment what had happened to her own emotions before it was time for the real fight. He stood back and watched as she summoned the Sealing Staff, but this time, for the pure of goodness. The ominous, dark cloud of evils grinned wickedly, mocking the minute glow of the girl's aura. She projected all that was good, all in purity. Her feelings of light merely a substitution of another, or were they?  
  
Sakura held her wand with both hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing all her energies on the staff and the powers gathering and welling within it. Her knuckles whitened as her grip tightened, as the powers and magic blended and melded within her body and into the Sealing Cane.  
  
Her lips started to move and soundless words, names and places all spilled forth in passionate whispers. Her energy surged and grew brighter. She thrust her wand up toward the face of her enemy and cried out. Her voice echoed throughout the grounds, the Forbidden Forest, the castle's highest towers and lands and places beyond.  
  
'With the power of my star, we are one! Our powers meld, we bind and cast out the evil! Help me to defeat the evil known as Voldemort!'  
  
Syaoran, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all watched as the wand's golden star started to spin so rapidly, a whirlwind surrounded her. The tunnel began to flicker with colors unimaginable. Intermingles of blues and pinks, hues and purples, was unbelievable. They were so brilliant that no tongue could flex to form the words to describe them. The funnel of rainbow narrowed and encased her in a case of crystalline light. The liquid crystal clung itself to Sakura and time froze.  
  
And there, standing before them, was a pure form of girl cast in gold. The gold was so pure, that it was transparent, and Voldemort's hollow scarlet eyes were visible through her middle. Her robes had vanished and the wand was no more. Though she seemed completely solid, her golden hair fluttered.  
  
Syaoran staggered forward. 'Sa-Sakura...'  
  
Something erupted from under the golden maiden's feet and blasted Syaoran and the others back a fair distance. They landed into the lake, where presumably, they would be kept safe. Syaoran struggled to his feet, though the water reached past his chin and shouted. 'Sakura!'  
  
'Don't call to her, and don't run to her. This is all up to her and her strengths. We can't do anything, even you, Syaoran,' said Hermione, supporting Ron around his waist as he still cringed with pain.  
  
'You've gotta trust that girl. She knows what she's doing,' muttered Harry, not bothering to wipe his water-speckled glasses. Syaoran exchanged a stern nod with Harry and started treading water.  
  
The maiden of gold raised her head and opened her eyes. Two moonstones shimmered within the night. She spoke with a voice that sang like a thousand songbirds, and cried like a wolf's distant howl.  
  
'I will destroy you. For all the evil you caused. For all the innocents you hurt. For those you destroyed.'  
  
The Dark Lord's snicker erupted from the pits of his misty belly.  
  
'No. Card Mistress. Even with all the powers you hold, card and wand, you will not match against me. I am invincible.'  
  
She brought her delicate golden hands before her. A ball of pure white energy appeared between them. The ball grew larger, and soon expanded into a great orb of burning fire. She thrust it forward and it buffeted right into his center. He cackled as the ball swelled within him and he exploded with a scream like fingernails being scratched against the surface of a chalkboard. He quickly formed as whole again and burst into a fit of rage, sending a shower of thunder crystals.  
  
Sakura pressed her hands together and formed a golden shield, deflecting the crystals and sending them back at him. Voldemort's mouth widened and he engulfed them. He spat them out again, and they changed into a swarm of boggarts that immediately transformed into ghosts.  
  
Sakura's moonstone eyes widened in terror and she brought her arms up, and created a ball of pink light which shattered into many smaller ones and targeted each ghost like seeker missiles. All were destroyed except for one. This one of which had taken the form of an especially awful spirit, with a lopsided face and chunks of its body missing, lunged forward and advanced on her. Two glass wings sprouted from the smalls of her back and she soared into the air like a Firebolt. Shimmering like thread woven from sparkling diamonds, her form not of normality, she dashed gracefully into the air and swiveled around. Doing a summersault, a sparkling purple river of energy streamed from the tips of her fingers and destroyed the ghost.  
  
Her wings faded and she landed on the ground, and turned to stare angrily at Voldemort. 'It isn't the will of the cards! We will keep fighting until you are vanquished!' she cried out, her voice reaching the heavens. 'Evil shan't triumph over the good!'  
  
He grinned. 'I've had enough. This is the end.'  
  
An eerie green light shone within his throat and shot out in a thundering stream of light. Sakura cast her own pink light and the two powers clashed. They took the form of two dragons and the wild energy beasts gnashed and tore at each other, inflicting pain on the creators.  
  
Sakura, with her hands still held high, fell to her knees. Her powers were draining. She let out a yelp of pain. The pressure seemed too great, as if the weight of the world were carried on her shoulders. She whimpered and sunk her head down. Pearl tears fell to the ground beneath her. She was failing.  
  
Voldemort laughed derisively and declared, 'AT LAST! I WILL BE THE VICTOR! HARRY - YOU'RE NEXT!'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura cried out in pain, gems flew from her eyes as her hands slowly lowered. She was going to die. She knew it. All her attempts were in vain. The light was fading fast. The darkness began to swirl around over her head. She wasn't going to win. His sayings were true: evil would triumph over good. And it would keep on going like this until there was no good left in the world to conquer. Sakura shook her head slowly; her thin golden lips trembled. The pain was numbed as she screamed.  
  
'I CAN'T SAVE THIS WORLD! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!'  
  
Voldemort screeched with laughter. 'You know it is true!'  
  
Sakura sobbed bitterly as she felt the pain resurface. She started to feel cold, ice cold. Perhaps her pain wasn't going to last much longer. Maybe she would finally be rid of this world and enter the next, at least then she would be at peace. But what were these feelings whirring through her brain? Selfishness? Foolishness? Were these really thoughts of her own? The emotions transferred into her had yielded a faint depression. She experienced Syaoran's inner secrets. She felt his spiritual grief. She understood.  
  
A warm hand cupped her shoulder. Then she felt another hand on the right shoulder. Then a third hand touched the back of her neck, then another placed on her left shoulder, then another on her right. She craned her neck around.  
  
'What are you doing? You'll be killed!'  
  
'We won't be killed, as long as we work together,' said Syaoran. 'We believe in you.'  
  
'We believe in you,' Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco said in unison.  
  
'See the light in yourself. There is a heart of your own accord. Nothing can break that determination as long as you believe,' whispered Syaoran. His hand was positioned on her left shoulder. All their auras - green, blue, red, purple, yellow and white - channeled through her, and she could feel her own aura flaring again.  
  
She raised her head, her jewel eyes narrowed, sparkling with heavenly brilliance. Her hands released a great beam of trinity. The ultimately combined force of magic, will and faith. Fire! Water! Earth! Wind! The light blasted forth and engulfed him. Through the shadow's mixing with the light, Void could be seen, smiling in vengeance.  
  
'NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! . NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'  
  
Voldemort's darkness was overcome, and he was sent into the air. As he slowly descended down to earth, Sakura stood up and created a giant golden beater's bat and whacked him far into the stratosphere. He was gone in the twinkling of a star.  
  
They watched in silence as the night became quiet and peaceful.  
  
The silence was disrupted by their sudden whoops of joy and laughter. Harry and Draco actually hugged each other and Hermione, Ron and Ginny joined hands and danced around in circles. 'Ha-ha! Take that you great git!' bellowed Ron toward the forest.  
  
As they went about their partying, Syaoran watched Sakura staring off into the starry sky. As she turned her head slowly, she started to glow. Like a kettle just up to its highest boiling point, she gave an exhausted moan and her power and energy drained out of her. The staff and cards separated themselves from their mistress and fell to the ground.  
  
Sakura's skin faded from gold to white. Completely nude, she closed her eyes and started to fall. Syaoran quickly caught her before she hit ground.  
  
The others turned around in alarm. The three boys, Harry, Ron and Draco, gawped and stared at Sakura, as she was bare. Syaoran sneered at their perverseness and took off his pajama top and wrapped it around her.  
  
He muttered something and the wand and cards gathered and floated after them as he started to walk up the hill.  
  
*~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione and Ginny heard a faint murmur. They quickly snapped their heads up and saw that Sakura was starting to stir. She was lying under crisp white sheets, her head rested back and her hair spread out like an auburn fan around her head and face. She lay on a single wooden bed in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey worked her magic across the room on a boy with a Locked Limbs problem.  
  
Hermione took Sakura's pale cold hand and squeezed it. Her dark brown eyes shined with the dull morning light cast through the small arch window.  
  
'Sakura,' she said quietly, 'how are you feeling?'  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes and shook her head slightly.  
  
'My head's a little fuzzy,' she said groggily, half asleep. 'What's happening?' she yawned, her eyes opening slightly. With the first sight of the room, she sat up straight in bed, startling the two girls. 'Why am I here?'  
  
Ginny clasped her hands to her mouth and tears brimmed in her eyes. She appeared distraught - Sakura hadn't the slightest idea why - and hurried out of the wing, her black sandals clacking against the white-stoned floor and echoing out the doorway.  
  
Ron and Harry entered.  
  
'Ron? Harry?' said Sakura, clueless. She blinked her large green eyes in confusion. 'What's wrong with Ginny?'  
  
Ron and Harry wore identical looks of confusion, sadness, and anger. Pink crept up to Ron's cheeks and he opened his mouth -  
  
'No, don't,' snapped Hermione.  
  
Ron shut his mouth like a retracting mousetrap.  
  
The wavy-haired brunette ushered Weasley and Potter out the door, with encouragement from Madam Pomfrey. She took her place beside Sakura in a chair and took her hand. She stared at her friend earnestly.  
  
'Sakura, tell me the last thing you remember.'  
  
'Hoe?' squeaked Sakura. After a moment or so, something of an explanation swept across the Card Mistress' face and she responded in a chirpy sort of voice. 'I was just going to board the train to school. What am I doing in the hospital?'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and said seriously, 'Tell me what month it is?'  
  
'June,' said Sakura. She tilted her head like a lost kitten. 'What's the matter?'  
  
'Sakura. A lot has happened since that last fleeting memory of yours. Perhaps, if you'll give me the chance, I can explain.'  
  
It had taken quite some time to make each detail clear to the naïve girl, but she irrevocably absorbed the entire story after much persuasion of Hermione's patience and vigilance. Hermione hated the way she had to watch her friend squirm and cringe at every mention of the awful things she had done, as Voldemort had taken over her body. The tears still didn't seem to rise, but Sakura was indeed sorrowful in a way nothing could describe. It was much more than physical torture, and by the end, Hermione was in tears herself, having to relive every monstrous detail.  
  
'Syaoran was the only one who didn't see you as you were naked. He cloaked you with his own shirt and carried you to the castle without a word. And there he brought you to the Hospital Wing and left you to the nurse. It's been five days since the incident, and now that you've woken, you can see the proof.'  
  
Hermione took the deck of cards from the top drawer in her side table, and flicked through them until she found the Void. She flicked it like a penny into the air and it hovered above them.  
  
'This is the new addition to your magic, and the thing that ultimately destroyed your feelings, and there is something else...'  
  
Sakura didn't take her eyes off the card, as if fearing it would cost the lives of everyone in the castle. 'This Syaoran...the boy that saved me...he was my friend too?'  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes with her robe sleeve, 'Yes,' she sniffled. 'The two of you were very close. So close that it was as if you were neglecting the rest of us.'  
  
Sakura shook her head furiously. 'No! How could I ever do that to you?' she cried. 'I'd never do that! Why are you telling me this?'  
  
'Because Syaoran cares about you!' exclaimed Hermione. 'He almost died to protect and save you.'  
  
'But he's a Slytherin. They never do anything good, they only perform evil deeds, and certainly a friend of Malfoy's would be far from righteous.' It had sounded colder than she had intended. But it surprised both herself and Hermione, and a girl lying in the next bed cocked her head up and stared at them.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura swept past Harry and Ron who were sitting outside the Hospital Wing. They watched sadly after her, knowing the outcome of the truth she'd just learnt. Still with Hermione's words hollering in her mind, she ran down the spiral stairs, down corridors, through connecting rooms, and outside. Her eyes filled with sorrow, she winced at the bright light of the morning. Then the tears started to fall.  
  
She opened her eyes and lifted her head and faced the heavens. The tears fell down in droplets, shimmering with the sun, creating little rainbows of significant color. The wind allowed her hair to billow, her nightgown like a frond of an upturned umbrella. Her body seemed to struggle against its great pressure.  
  
What was this? Why was she crying? Why did she feel so terrible? Her heart ached. But why did it ache?  
  
She lowered her head and stared down at the ground. The soft green grass waved in a random pattern, giving the earth life, with slender tiny arms flailing in the breeze. She stood on the highest roof of the highest tower, overlooking the grounds. She saw Hagrid's hut, with its thatched little roof and chimney emitting little puffs of white smoke in a repeating sequence, like sheep jumping over a fence. And past his quaint home was the forest that seemed to stretch forever. From here, it looked quite normal, even innocent. Tiny-cloaked figures were wandering across the green carpet, students hurrying down to Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology. They didn't know she was there.  
  
She turned away from the ground and stared across the horizon. A flock of Penguin-birds flew in a triangular ballet, challenging the sun in pursuit. It was impossible, however. The tears streamed down her cheeks. She confided in the sky.  
  
'If Fate does have a way with things.life and death.I challenge It. If I am destined to die, let it be now. Life seems to hate me, and mocks me everyday. No matter what I do, it will get the last laugh.'  
  
She closed her eyes and took a step forward. Her foot hung over the edge of the roof. The grass seemed to change into a forest of jagged rocks, like nature's own daggers. She swung her whole body forward and touched the sky with her feet.  
  
And then she fell.  
  
She was falling and falling.  
  
The wind blew against her back.  
  
She enjoyed the chilling breath on her back, tingling her senses and spiting her body's temperature. It was a thrill one wouldn't usually enjoy. But she did. She yearned it.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She had sent forth her own doom. It was all. The beginning; the end; what was it?  
  
Suddenly, the wind came to an end.  
  
She opened her eyes. Light stung her eyes. A face took form. Behind the face was a bright light. Was she in heaven? When her vision cleared, she was shocked. She instantly recognized the eyes and hair of this person. She hadn't seen him before, as she recalled, but she knew him.  
  
'Syaoran!'  
  
Sakura blinked as she stared hard at the person whom she was on top of. Her mind was still in a daze as she stared at Syaoran. She began to giggle frantically as if she was drunk or mentally insane.  
  
'S-Sakura, do you mind getting off me?' grunted Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked around her and sat up, rolled off Syaoran and laid on the ground still laughing like an idiot and then crying. Syaoran picked himself up and stared at her in astonishment, as if she was not quite human. 'S- Sakura?' he asked again, unsure of her sanity.  
  
'Why?' uttered Sakura between sobs and giggles.  
  
'Why what?' Syaoran asked confused, not only about her strange behaviour, but by the fact that she had fallen from the sky and landed on him and didn't seem to realize it.  
  
'Why were you there?' she asked, sitting up and this time without laughing and crying.  
  
Syaoran stared at her even more puzzled, 'I was on my way to Potions class. How did you fall on me, may I ask?'  
  
By now, Sakura was standing and facing him. 'I jumped.' She raised an arm and pointed straight up at the window of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Syaoran gasped in shock not knowing what to say, 'What?! Why?!'  
  
Sakura giggled again, 'I dunno...I wanted to die.' She pointed a finger at him. 'And you broke my fall.'  
  
Syaoran still didn't know what to make out of this except the fact that his most sincere friend had lost her memory, had been possessed by He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named and was now attempting to commit suicide. If he hadn't been at the right place at the right time, she surely would have been dead.  
  
'Why the hell would you want to commit suicide?!' Syaoran bellowed, forcing nearby students to look over in curiosity.  
  
Sakura gazed up at him. She looked entranced, as if smitten with his eyes. As if trying to figure him out. As if she knew something he didn't. A look of deep curiosity, yet it intensified. Syaoran's shocked stare softened as he noticed hers. This time he wasn't just boggled, but rather unnerved.  
  
'Syaoran...' she cried softly. She looked at him still, this time she looked frightened rather than confused, and Syaoran stared at her not knowing what to make of this.  
  
'Tell me...what's happening to you?' Syaoran asked, trying to calm himself down and rid them of unwanted attention.  
  
Sakura looked down at her feet as a single tear fell from her face and landed at her feet. 'I...I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore...I don't know what to do with myself. Syaoran...I don't know what to feel anymore.'  
  
Syaoran stared at her, looking quite distraught. He had come so close, many times, to tell her how he felt. That he loved her and wanted to be with her for an eternity. That he wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy, to keep her safe. And this was the result. She had no emotion - no heart. And still he never got to tell her.  
  
'Sakura,' he whispered, as he raised her chin to get a closer look into her eyes.  
  
She looked so scared. Her eyes, as usual, were bright but they were different. Instead of two enchanting emerald forests that he could get lost in, they were like a luminous lime-green pools of sadness.  
  
'I don't know what's happening to you...I don't know why this is happening. I only want you to know one thing.'  
  
His throat tightened and it seemed suddenly hard to swallow, but he would not let this opportunity go by.  
  
'I'm always here for you...don't loose hope. Don't beat yourself up! I...love you.'  
  
Sakura looked at him as if in awe and utter surprise. Her stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies, her heart seemed to leap and take somersaults within her. She didn't know why but she felt suddenly nervous, suddenly shy and her faced tinged a bright pink. Was this what she wanted to hear all along, a simple "I love you" from Syaoran? Suddenly, they began to glow a misty white, their auras seemed mixed into each other. As if this was some mysterious magic.but was it? Or was it an emotion shared by Wizards and Muggles alike? Suddenly two cards in spirit forms appeared before them. Void and Love. Both looked revered and touched.  
  
'Do not give up,' Love echoed.  
  
Void nodded, 'Not all is lost, there are but memories.'  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, her heart still seemed to be racing.  
  
'Syaoran, I remember I was so sad...the Yule Ball...when you didn't come over and didn't dance with me...when I gave you a present and you didn't give me one right away...when I found out you had a fiancé...I-I felt so hurt...' she began to cry. Memories seemed to come back to her. Her feelings returned. 'I love spending time with you...and I've felt this way for so long...Syaoran...I-I love you too!' she broke down in tears of sadness, anguish, yet happiness.  
  
Syaoran gawked at her, with a faint whisper, all he could say was, 'Y-You love me, too?'  
  
Syaoran didn't know what else to do but hug her. Sakura's face went even redder, her heart began racing ten times faster then before she knew it she passed out. Syaoran gasped in shock and concern.  
  
'What's wrong?' he exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran started shaking her uncertain if she was okay.  
  
'She's fine,' whispered the Void. 'Now it is time.'  
  
Before his eyes, Void and Love combined themselves as one, brilliant lights of white and gold combined, burning into the horizon. Wizards and Witches looked out from every window in Hogwarts. People came rushing. The light could be seen from as far as Hagrid's hut. Students from every house - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff - came rushing over in equal anticipation.  
  
There, on the ground, lay a completely different card. It glowed with a pure silver aura. On it, the word 'Hope' was engraved on it. A girl with long wavy hair held a bright red heart and two pearl angelic wings sat upon its sides. It was still fluttering its wings, as most pictures at Hogwarts moved.  
  
Syaoran grinned at the card and then at Sakura who still laid asleep on the ground. Her cheeks a rosy pink and a smile left on her face.  
  
Professor McGonagall appeared behind him quite astonished. 'What is going on?' she shouted, 'My transfiguration class was interrupted due to these bizarre lights, and we were learning how to transform muggle lamps into...' She paused as she noticed Sakura on the ground. Eriol had also come over and he looked carefully at them and grinned as he knew what had occurred. Snape on the other hand, looked rather cross, as his potions class - featuring morphing potions, was also interrupted. He glared down at Syaoran, to him a wretched excuse for a Slytherin, and then at the auburn haired Gryffindor girl. 'Mr. Li,' he said harshly, 'You're late, and most important of all, what atrocity is this?'  
  
'Oh my, oh my...My Merlin! What is all this? What is all this?'  
  
Syaoran tore his eyes away from Snape, turned, and found Professor Trelawney hovering above Sakura, inspecting the sleeping girl. Her floating, wafting robes rose around her skeletal form like swirling mists of deep bottle green, making her look very grotesque. Her bony arms and ankles jingled with the light ringing of bracelets and jewelry clinking against each other. Her eyes looked very large and bulging behind thick- rimmed glasses.  
  
'Ah...this is how I had foreseen it...' she said in her misty voice. She rotated around to face her class of third-years, actually taking interest in what she was saying. 'As you see, as I had seen...that one day, there would be a mighty clashing of the opposing houses...The Beast and the Serpent...as one...this is what you see before you...' she swept her long and bony arm over the scene, brandishing her wisdom of the future, and to boast her ability. '...It has come to be...' she allowed the Hope Card to float toward her and was just about to reach for it when -  
  
Syaoran snatched it away. He pocketed the card, swatted at Trelawney to move out of his way and fell to his knees next to Sakura. He slowly, cautiously lifted her into a sitting position and cradled her in his arms.  
  
Everyone was watching. Everyone saw. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, together.  
  
'Severus,' uttered McGonagall cautiously, feeling the pulsing of Snape's aura. His pasty white face went a sickly pink, then red, then purple.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?' roared Snape, spit flying from his mouth.  
  
Syaoran immediately looked up at his Head of House. His eyes widened in both alarm and horror. Even the fear of a Slytherin brought pleasure to the malicious Snake-like, Potions Professor. Someone appeared from behind the long black robes of Snape. Draco Malfoy, Syaoran's best friend.  
  
His squinted grey eyes shone with anger and surprise. He seemed to utter the name of his friend, 'Syaoran.?'  
  
Syaoran felt something stab deep within his heart. Guilt. He looked away, looked down at Sakura in shame. He muttered a million apologies. He knew how Draco felt, he knew what it would do to the reputation of himself, his friend, and their entire house. What was all this; so many witnesses; so many pairs of eyes, all accusing him of the truth? This was the truth!  
  
Eriol swept by a nonplussed Trelawney and knelt in front of Syaoran.  
  
'Keep the card in my possession for a while.it will die down in time.' Syaoran was hesitant, but handed Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Read, the Hope Card. Eriol hid it in the front of his robes, stood up and stepped aside.  
  
Behind him, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared. Hermione was the only one that appeared pleased by what they saw.  
  
Syaoran's mind spun in a flurry of color and intermingling thoughts. It was all too much. His hands felt clammy despite his intimate touch with Sakura; he felt the cold sweat forming on the back of his neck and his face. His eyes drooped slightly. He took rasping, shuddering breaths. His world went black. 


	7. Chapter 7

-CHAPTER 7-  
  
Syaoran blinked after he opened his eyes. His vision nothing but blurs. He was unable to see clearly and he shut his eyes tightly before reopening them. This time he noticed someone hovering over him. He noticed the bright white-blue eyes and the long slivery-white hair. The ancient face smiled at him with ever-present kindness.  
  
'Dumbledore?' Syaoran muttered, as his vision went in and out of focus.  
  
'Wake up, son. You have passed out.'  
  
Syaoran began to sit up, his head still dizzy and vision still cloudy.  
  
He noticed something he hadn't seen before. Black. All around him black. He blinked again and his focus cleared. Then he noticed faces and that the black were the robes of the many Hogwarts students that surrounded him. He also noticed three distinct faces. One, a girl, green eyed and worried. In the distance, a tall greasy haired, hook-nosed wizard glaring at him and a boy beside him with bleach-blond hair, sharing a similar look.  
  
'Well then, Students, please return to your classes,' ordered Dumbledore, shooing away the students.  
  
Everyone left, looking back once or twice at Syaoran and Sakura before whispering.  
  
However, the green-eyed girl and the pale-eyed boy remained with him.  
  
'Syaoran, are you all right?' the girl asked in worry.  
  
Syaoran gave her a weary nod and then turned to look at the boy. He then remembered what had happened before he fainted.  
  
The boy glared hard at him. His lips shut tightly, as he was obviously holding in some sort of rage. His pale eyes narrowed in animosity, while his pale, pointed face bared a frown. His fists clenched harder-almost pulsating in bitterness.  
  
Syaoran looked away, unable to stare into his eyes, 'Draco...I...'  
  
'DON'T BOTHER!' Malfoy snapped before storming away.  
  
Sakura stared after him in shock, oblivious of the reason behind their conflict, and then looked over at Syaoran who looked hurt.  
  
'Syaoran...what's going on?'  
  
But he didn't answer. He leapt up and dashed away in the opposite direction, leaving Sakura ten times more confused.  
  
'Syaoran...?'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The day had gone by quickly for most of the Hogwarts pupils. It was one class after another. Luckily, and to the relief of all, tests were postponed due to the time lost from earlier that morning. 50 points were awarded to each of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Syaoran, Draco and Sakura's bravery in defeating Voldemort, the points going to their houses, of course. But then they nearly lost all of them when Snape had a fit about how his potions class was disturbed. He claimed it was Sakura and Syaoran's fault and they were to blame. Accusing Syaoran of being a fowl-excuse-for-a- Slytherin.  
  
Divination wasn't too well, either. Apart from Trelawney predicting Harry's unspeakable death, she kept ranting on and on over Slytherin and Gryffindor mixing relations would cause havoc. How Pluto was aligned with Jupiter and how Syaoran would always suffer eternal heartbreak. DADA was pretty bad for Syaoran as well. Kaho kept winking at Syaoran every time she passed his desk. Professor Binns was awful too. His topic for Magical History was focusing on Hogwarts, Compatible Houses and war between them.  
  
None of the students looked at Syaoran the same way either. Students he hadn't even seen before passed him in the hall, sniggering things like, "Hey there, Romeo!" and "Go get 'em, tiger!"  
  
*~ * ~ *  
  
At last it was feast time in the Great Hall. Everyone sat at their tables. After an announcement by Dumbledore, the students began eating. Mash potatoes, gravy, Yorkshire pudding, chicken wings, pork rinds, and much more delights were on the tables.  
  
Sakura sat, barely touching her food. Syaoran hadn't talked to her since she had passed out, early in the morning. The last words he had said were "I love you." And now, he wasn't talking to her. How was she supposed to feel?  
  
Midway during the feast, she had gotten an owl from Tomoyo saying hello and much more. Touya even had a piece to say, telling her how he still didn't get the hang of using owls instead of a postman. Sakura giggled as she remembered Touya. It had been a while since she had heard a "kaijuu" from him.  
  
Everyone had laughed when Neville, yet again, had received a howler from his grandmother for melting another cauldron and loosing his toad, Trevor, in the process.  
  
*~ * ~ *  
  
The hall was not quiet that day. Reasons being that the many murmurs were continually rotating around Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran and Malfoy hadn't talked that entire day. People on the whole were shocked at Malfoy. Not only did he supposedly hate Gryffindors, he hated Mudbloods, which Sakura notably was.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was especially upset about Draco's secret crush - which was no longer a secret - and began to start rumors from "Draco sleeps with a pink teddy bear at night" to "Draco wets his bed so often that Filch has to put charms on his bed every night so it doesn't smell in the morning."  
  
To make matters worse, Rita Skeeter wasn't hesitant to write an article on the GRYFFINDOR/SLYTHERIN LOVE TRIANGLE and put it in bold lettering as a headline on the first page of the Daily Prophet. Pansy herself offered to give a special interview. Rita made the "Draco and his bed-wetting thing" especially obvious.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes. He stared openly at the roof, imagining that he had laser powers, and was able to penetrate a hole in the roof, so he could look out at the night sky without having to leave his bed. He couldn't sleep.  
  
Frustration flowing through him, he lifted his body and sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair, and heaved his weary legs over the side. How many times had he tried to fall asleep? In almost over ten attempts, he finally gave into his restless eyes and crept quietly into the common room, seeing the eerie glow of the fire wash over the several seats positioned in the center of the sitting area.  
  
He tried to rest inside one of the deep green chairs, but still couldn't feel the Sleep Man working his magic. He carried on toward the entrance, and proceeded out into the hallway.  
  
After walking along three hallways - all empty, and all carrying with them cold air drafts and shadowing boredom, he took out his wand. Tapping the tip against the side of his mouth, he pondered over charms and hexes that could keep himself thoroughly entertained. He held his wand high, picturing himself as the world's greatest, most advanced and successful wizard, he lowered his voice to sound like a man. He seemed to provide himself with his own comic relief. Weaving a pattern of dark green magical threads, he created a picture of a large, adorable rabbit. His heart skipped a beat. He was reminded of a certain auburn-haired, green- eyed goddess. The image whisked itself away and vanished.  
  
He lowered his head and sighed. Something loud clanked from behind him. He stood very still, listening to the sounds. They were growing louder and more frightening. His heart beat faster with every procession of sound. He fretted. It had to be Filch.  
  
Reflex his only means of escape, he turned to run, but he was running towards the sound, not away. It was the equivalent of what his original intention was. But it seemed too late.  
  
He passed a towering pile of armor, the approaching sentiment of a knight of the dark ages. It started to wobble, from its helmet to its metal-boots. Syaoran skidded to a halt. It was cursed! He raised his wand, all fear gone, exfoliated mentally, he bellowed, 'Stupefy!'  
  
With an immediate thrust of his wand, a violet light shot from his wand and hit the armor. The spell sent the knight flying, but some of the magic bounced off the metal and flew back at Syaoran! Both he and the armor fell to the ground.  
  
As Syaoran was trying to lift himself with aching arms, he heard a groan from where the armor lay. Draco raised his messed platinum-haired head and shook it furiously, moaning in pain. Even if it had been real pain, Syaoran couldn't always tell: Malfoy had always been able to fool anyone but those who knew him best. He'd almost lost Hagrid his job because of his cameo acts. One of the main reasons why many loathed him.  
  
Syaoran scrambled to his feet, shocked. 'Dr-Draco?' he gasped. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
Draco stopped his repetitive moaning, looked up and seemed to forget his pain. 'What? Me? What are you doing here?' he said bitterly.  
  
'Me? What are you doing here?' repeated Syaoran.  
  
'None of your business! Why are you here?'  
  
'I couldn't sleep.'  
  
'Why do you care, anyway?' muttered Draco, staring into his lap.  
  
'I'm sorry, I thought you were Filch,' said Syaoran honestly.  
  
'Fool! You almost killed me,' snapped Malfoy, scowling.  
  
Syaoran approached Draco, and extended his hand. Draco accepted it and heaved himself up.  
  
'Sorry,' grunted Syaoran, pulling Draco up, 'couldn't help it.'  
  
Draco didn't seem to realize what had just occurred until he looked Syaoran directly in the eye. 'You...you've changed...'  
  
Syaoran stared back at him determinedly.  
  
'It's...It's Sakura...isn't it?' muttered Draco. He clenched his jaw tightly, cringing. He looked both angered and hurt. 'You...and...her...feelings...?'  
  
'Look, you saw what happened, you heard me...I care about her...more than myself.'  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. He grew red with anger and let go of Syaoran's hand immediately, 'Yeah, I saw you out there, playing Prince Charming.'  
  
Syaoran's whole body surged with anger. 'Shut up about that!'  
  
'You KNEW I liked her! Why did you have to butt in? Were you trying to ruin our chances?' exclaimed Draco, apparently forgetting where they were, and that somewhere in the school, somewhere dark, Filch and Mrs. Norris were lurking, on the lookout for mischief makers.  
  
Syaoran looked absolutely incredulous. 'What? Ruin your chances?' he cried with a hint of hysteric laughter, 'I've loved her a lot longer, and a lot stronger than your stupid little crush, Malfoy!'  
  
'You never told me that!' seethed Draco . 'Well, you said you hated Gryffindors,' hissed Syaoran, his eyes narrowed down to amber slits. It seemed to go through one ear and out the other, as Draco's response didn't link to Syaoran's last words.  
  
'You hid this from me! Tried to make me look like a fool, I reckon.is that it, Li?'  
  
Syaoran's expression calmed. His eyes looked pitying, almost apologetic. 'Why can't you admit that you never had a chance with her?' he said softly.  
  
He hated that sincerity! He hated those eyes! Draco shoved Syaoran in the chest.  
  
'Stop that disgusting stare! You'll make me puke!'  
  
Syaoran held up his fists in defense. 'Hey! Don't mess with me! You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm trained in martial arts, Malfoy!'  
  
Draco ignored his warnings and shoved him again. 'Muggle's ranting. Martial Arts my ass!'  
  
Syaoran flattened his palms and hit Draco squarely in the chest. The sudden impact was a shock for Draco, he tumbled back into the clanking armor. He grabbed his wand from down his front and blindly cast a Jelly-legs hex, attempting to target Syaoran. Syaoran dodged the spell with ease, skidding to the right, out of the way. The spell traveled down the hall and someone screamed behind them.  
  
It seemed to have hit Peeves, and now the mischievous poltergeist was bouncing up and down the other way, knocking off paintings and smothering torches with his rubbery limbs. Some glass smashed, the window of a nearby classroom door.  
  
'WHO'S THERE?'  
  
Syaoran and Draco, forgetting their feud, scampered away to hide.  
  
Filch continued his ranting screams, hobbling down the supposedly deserted hall. 'PEEVES! PEEVES, WHERE ARE YOU?' he hollered, 'DUMBLEDORE'LL HAVE YOU OUTTA HERE SO FAST!'  
  
After the old withered squib left the hall in silence, Syaoran attempted to make a run for it. Malfoy held his wand to the middle of Syaoran's back, smiling maliciously. Revenge. 'Not so fast.' Sparks flew from the tip of his wand.  
  
'CRUTACIUS!'  
  
Syaoran spun around and sent out a counter curse, they disabled each other.  
  
'Using magic, Malfoy? Can't fight like a man? Guess you miss your lackeys, now.'  
  
Syaoran shook his fists mockingly.  
  
Malfoy growled menacingly, dropping his wand. He sailed forward, and threw a steady punch at his chest. Syaoran managed to block it with his upper arm, but was immediately inflicted with a sharp pain. His arm swung limply, a bruise already taking form.  
  
'Heh, who's the man?' snickered Malfoy, sweat sliding down the side of his face.  
  
Syaoran roared like a lion, like thunder erupting in the pits of his stomach and escaping his throat. He tightened a fist and sent a dazzling punch in the middle of Draco's face. It seemed as if the world stood still. Syaoran squinted his eyes, watching as Draco's mouth went slack. Malfoy screeched like a cat, its tail just trodden on.  
  
Footsteps were heard. Silence.  
  
McGonagall inspected the ground behind square spectacles. She clucked her tongue, tisking. She knew someone was out of their house. Someone was wandering after-hours. Not a good sign for the house of the student or students responsible.  
  
Something white glinted in the darkness. She caught a strand of someone's pale colored hair. She knew instantly who it was. 'Malfoy! Why, I NEVER! What on earth is going on?' boomed McGonagall. Draco and Syaoran made an end to their punching and stood straight. McGonagall's form loomed out of the darkness. She approached them like a sergeant, pacing along in front of them, arms tucked behind her back. They stood like her recruits, ready for orders. 'What are you doing?' she barked, all the while glaring at Draco.  
  
Malfoy raised his arm slowly and pointed out the blood trickling from the left nostril of his nose, and then indicated the reddening of his face around the middle. His eyes were squinted, and blackening. He looked like he hadn't slept it days.  
  
McGonagall took a disheartened look at the boy. Syaoran glared at him, then pointed out the obvious bruise on his lifeless arm.  
  
She half-rolled her eyes.  
  
'To the office, at once!'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran and Draco shared worried glances as McGonagall paced back and forth around the classroom. It had been 5 minutes since they sat in the cold, dimly lit office. Yet still, they sat still like panic-stricken statues. McGonagall let out a low sigh before finally collapsing into her desk chair. She massaged her temples frustrated then let out another sigh.  
  
'Mr. Li and Mr. Malfoy,' she began, trying to sound calm but obviously quite the contrary. 'I have spent quite a long period of time in my office tonight, catching up on some work that I needed to complete.'  
  
Syaoran and Draco stared at her, not moving.  
  
'Then you know what happened?' she asked, looking up at the boys with a serious frown on her face.  
  
Syaoran didn't know whether he should reply to this or not, but judging from her stare, he didn't bother.  
  
'I heard a noise. I heard something fall. I heard some one scream. This, my sons, was the sound of two pupils sneaking around in the halls after- hours.' This time she stood up and once again, began pacing around the room. 'Of course, this is not something I needed and it's most certainly not permissible.'  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked and in walked a person. Draped in a black robe, his hooked-nosed, greasy haired pale face bore a grimace of unspeakable anger.  
  
'Ah! Professor Snape. Glad you could join us.' The calmness from McGonagall seemed to disappear slightly.  
  
Snape glared harshly at the two boys. His expression seemed to become a shocked one once he looked at the two students carefully. 'Draco?' He seemed to gasp as if he was the last person he expected to see. Maybe he would smile maliciously if it was Potter, but this was his own. His favourite of all Slytherins.  
  
'Get this over with!' Snape spat before seating himself in a far corner of the room.  
  
'Well, as I've already informed you, these two individuals, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Li, have chosen this night to wander instead of sleeping in their dormitories.'  
  
Syaoran looked down at his lap, feet shifting uncomfortably. Why hadn't he just stayed in the common room? Why hadn't he chosen to just stay and maybe he would have fallen asleep? No. He had to be a fool.  
  
'Now, explain to me, Mr. Li, why you were wandering through the halls after hours?'  
  
'I-I couldn't sleep,' he stuttered, still not facing her.  
  
McGonagall cut him off, 'You couldn't sleep, Mr. Li? Couldn't sleep? So instead, you chose to leave your Common Room, wander the halls after hours, knock over knight armor, pick a fight with Malfoy and that was that? Right?'  
  
Syaoran didn't answer.  
  
'And, you, Malfoy. What did you think you were doing?'  
  
'I.' Malfoy looked down at his fingers in his lap and blushed a little in embarrassment, 'I went to the library to borrow a book...for the test tomorrow. I forgot to study earlier.'  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes at this, not believing a single word. 'I'm not foolish! Don't give me that balderdash!'  
  
From the corner of Syaoran's eye, he could see Draco's face had gone even more red. Draco hadn't been lying. Syaoran knew when he was lying and this certainly wasn't one of those times. Not when Draco's face was that red.  
  
Again, the door creaked open and in walked Filch and Peeves.  
  
'Excellent! Let's hear from our witnesses!' said McGonagall, clapping her hands, though not in a cheerful tone.  
  
Peeves rolled his eyes and stayed by the door while Filch holding Mrs. Norris and, looking menacing, strutted over to stand beside Snape.  
  
McGonagall asked, 'Filch, what had you observed?'  
  
After giving a sharp glare at Syaoran, Filch opened his mouth to speak, 'Well, I haven't seen much, heard a lot, though.'  
  
McGonagall paced around the room again, as if she was the prosecutor in a case. 'What have you heard?'  
  
'I heard a lot of noises, clanking and bashing. I'm sure some glass was shattered. I heard voices but I thought it was all Peeves.' Filch nodded over at Peeves who was still by the door, unusually still.  
  
'Peeves, what have you observed?' questioned McGonagall, but uncertain she could trust anything the poltergeist said.  
  
'OH! IT WAS DREEEADFUL!' hollered Peeves dramatically. 'I-I WAS ATTACKED! BY-BY THEEEM!' He pointed at the nervous boys, trying to make them look guiltier than they were.  
  
Peeves did a somersault in the air while sobbing.  
  
'PEEVES!' hollered Snape, already angered by the situation. 'CONTROL YOURSELF, OR GET OUT!'  
  
Peeves paused in mid-air, stared Snape in the eye, then stuck his tongue out rudely. 'That one over there!' he said, pointing at Malfoy, 'The ugly blonde one. He tried to curse that...that Chinese kid - with the mono-brow, but it hit me instead!'  
  
Syaoran glared at Peeves, angry at hearing the mono-brow comment. Draco shared a similar expression, trying to hold back the anger building up inside.  
  
'So you were the one that screamed!' shouted Filch.  
  
'Absolute-atively!' chirped Peeves, 'It also hit the glass on a classroom door and broke it.'  
  
McGonagall turned to yell at them. 'This is outrageous behaviour! You are fourth-years! I expect better from you two!'  
  
Syaoran and Draco were still quiet.  
  
'Oooh...better yet...' Peeves grinned maliciously, obviously, he had something up his sleeves that would get Malfoy and Li into more trouble. 'Yes...I heard some-bodies using three curses tonight...' Peeves eyed them both, twiddling his thumbs and his evil grin growing wider.  
  
'What kind of curses?' McGonagall asked curiously.  
  
'Oooh, many! But there was a DREEEEADFUL curse. I heard Jelly-legs, but that wasn't bad. There was Stupefy. No crime there. But...I heard a different one...quite unforgivable...' Peeves chuckled to himself.  
  
'GET TO THE POINT!' roared Snape, his forehead pulsating.  
  
His voice lowered into a whisper, 'I heard...Crutacius!'  
  
McGonagall gasped. The room went deadly silent, not a soul breathing a word. The only noise heard was the constant beating of Draco's heart. His forehead trickled with sweat. His hands went clammy, and his mouth dry. His face seemed paler than usual. Syaoran glanced at him. He had never seen his "friend" so nervous before. What would happen if he had gotten suspended?  
  
'An Unforgivable Curse?!' screeched McGonagall.  
  
Snape seemed to just sit and stare, his lips pressed together tightly in seemingly unimpressionable rage.  
  
McGonagall stood still, her arms folded, giving a disapproving look. 'Which one of you used the Crutacius curse tonight?'  
  
Malfoy sat still, his face going paler, still not facing McGonagall. This time he was unable to fake his way out of this. He was in trouble. Surely to be expelled and then shipped off to Azkaban for eternity. Maybe the Dementors would give him the Kiss right away, not bothering to waste any time.  
  
After glancing at Malfoy, Syaoran blinked. "He" hadn't used the curse. Malfoy did. But why did "He" feel guilty?  
  
'Well? One of you used it tonight.which one?'  
  
'Professor McGonagall.' began Draco dryly, 'I-'  
  
'I did!' interrupted Syaoran, looking into McGonagall's eyes steadily. Draco looked stunned, not expecting him to take his blame for his doing.  
  
McGonagall, just as unprepared, looked taken aback. 'You? Li? You used the curse?' Syaoran nodded, as he took his eyes off her returned them to his lap. 'Well, let me see. Wandering after Hours...Destruction of Property...Comic Mischief...Causing Harm to Another Individual...Attempt in Using an Unforgivable Curse On Another Human Being...do you realize how many school rules and wizard laws you have broken tonight?' roared McGonagall. Draco and Syaoran sat still without answering.  
  
'...Yes...this requires much more than 50 points from Slytherin...yes, indeed...'  
  
'So, I guess we better get packing, since we're probably expelled,' muttered Syaoran to himself, not intending for McGonagall to hear, although, she did.  
  
'Of course Mr. Li. It would be EASY to expel you, but you need punishment far severe than that. You'll never learn from a suspension or expelling.' McGonagall turned to Snape, 'Any suggestions professor?' Snape didn't reply, obviously too angry to speak. 'Very well. Let me see...you two will not participate in any more events like Quidditch tournaments for the Quidditch cup, trips to Hogsmeade, parties, or any festivities of the sort.'  
  
Syaoran felt a bit disappointed, but was secretly glad that he was at least not expelled. But what did she mean by "far more severe?" She couldn't be sending him to Azkaban, could she?  
  
'You will scrub the entire castle - without magic, using only a toothbrush. You will both remain in your common room throughout the week, leaving only to attend classes. Your meals shall also be eaten in your rooms, not in the Great Hall. From now on, you will help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing and you will take care of the owls in the Owlery. Got that?'  
  
Draco and Syaoran nodded, not liking their punishments, but finding it better than the other possibilities they had. McGonagall cringed as she observed Draco's nose, turning purple from the impact and the blood that was dripping earlier was now clotting.  
  
'Erm...Filch...carry Malfoy off to the hospital wing. I'll wake Madam Pomfrey,' ordered McGonagall in disgust before frowning at poor Syaoran. 'As for you, Mr. Li, off to your common room immediately! I shall be informing your mother.'  
  
Syaoran groaned and dashed off to the Slytherin house. His life had hit another road bump. What would his mother say when she found out he had "broken the law?" As a matter of fact, why "had" he taken blame for Draco's crime? Why hadn't he let Malfoy get the punishment he had deserved instead of himself?  
  
He had no time to think this through. Before he knew it, he was already asleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura looked around her. The Great Halls were alight with joy and gleaming torches. The Hogwarts staff sat at their head table chatting away peacefully, except Snape and Filch. She looked around at her fellow Gryffindors whom ate, undisturbed. Then at the platter which sat before her. Steak, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, peas, rice and gravy. Quite plain. She then eyed her desert. Custard, pudding and golden-brown fruit cake. It was delicious, yes, but she wondered how long it would be before she could get a taste of her native foods. When was the last time she had a nice plate of yakitori, sushi, or rice dumplings? She couldn't remember. Then she wondered if Syaoran felt the same way, he too being foreign. Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin tables, but Syaoran was not there. She blinked in confusion. She decided maybe to look and see if she saw Malfoy, but he too was not present. She noticed the two recognizably dumpy bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. It was strange seeing Malfoy's lackeys alone...very strange.  
  
'Sakura?' asked Ginny, looking at Sakura with concern. 'Why aren't you eating?'  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality and remembered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting equally on either side of her. 'Oh, sorry...I was just thinking...'  
  
Suddenly, a grey-brown barn owl flew into the hall and dropped a neatly rolled newspaper beside Hermione's plate.  
  
'Oh, goody!' beamed Hermione, 'My Daily Prophet has arrived!' she exclaimed as she unrolled it and began to read the first headline she saw. 'Ah! What news is going on today in the wizarding wor -' Hermione stopped cold, her lower jaw dropped and she stared at it in shock.  
  
'What is it?' Harry asked surprised by her sudden expression and leaning over to look. Ginny, Sakura and Ron did too.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
Harry read the first headline ('The Next You-Know-Who Brewing At Hogwarts?'), re-reading the headline to make sure he read correctly the first time.  
  
'W-What do they mean?!' Ginny asked shakily, looking a bit scared.  
  
Harry read on, 'Once again, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been brewing up another He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Last night, Thursday, May 10th, two boys, Syaoran Li (14) and Draco Malfoy (also 14) were caught wandering through Hogwart's poorly maintained halls. The two boys began dueling fiercely, damaging expensive and irreplaceable property, hurting other individuals and exchanging unacceptable vulgar remarks.  
  
Li, reportedly, attempted the Crutacius curse, used for torturing and causing indescribable pain, on Malfoy. Unfortunately for Li, he missed the target and failed to do what he had intended. Li, however, did not get expelled nor suspended.  
  
It is believed that the whole fighting began with the love triangle, surrounding the drop-dead gorgeous Japanese Gryffindor girl, Sakura Kinomoto. More will be investigated on this issue.  
  
I personally believe that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, once again, failed to avoid such conflict. His lack of controlling his students makes Hogwarts an unsafe school for our children. Let us hope this will NEVER happen again, though it just might under Dumbledore's leadership.  
  
Rita Skeeter, writer for The Daily Prophet.'  
  
The four sat silent for a moment.  
  
Harry was the first to speak, 'I-I can't believe it!'  
  
'Syaoran used the Crutacius curse?!' Hermione stuttered in absolute astonishment, 'No...he wouldn't ever...I simply can't believe it!'  
  
'Come now!' Ron interrupted, 'I never trusted that-that guy, anyway! He's a Slytherin. What's not to believe?'  
  
Sakura shot him a cold glare, 'No! Syaoran wouldn't do it! He would never! He's not like that!' 'What I don't understand is Rita knows all this and none of us do.what was her source? And how could she say such bad things about Hogwarts and Dumbledore? Hogwarts is way better than Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! A- And...why would Syaoran do such a thing?' Harry shouted making other Gryffindors look over.  
  
'Wait, does this mean Malfoy likes Sakura? I mean, enough to fight over her?' Ginny asked, still eying the section in the paper, describing the possible cause of the fight.  
  
The four went silent again.  
  
'Ewwww!' Ron exclaimed in a disgusted tone.  
  
'I still don't get it. Where is Syaoran? He is not even here...maybe he did get expelled...but he would never break the rules and use an Unforgivable Curse! He's not like that! I know him!' Sakura said again, her face turning red in fury. Her food lay untouched.  
  
'Well, I'm still hungry,' said Ron, pushing his empty plate aside. 'Let's head to the kitchen and get the house elves to give us some food!'  
  
Sakura shook her head, 'You go. I don't care. I'm not hungry.'  
  
'I'll go,' Harry sighed, 'It's been a while since I paid them a visit.'  
  
Hermione got up too, and they left leaving Ginny and Sakura sulking at the table.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Ron leading the way dashed down the halls leading towards the kitchens. Hermione and Harry sprinted behind him, struggling to keep up. For his legs were longer than theirs, an more equip to faster pacing. They found the usual painting of the bowl of fruit. Ron grinned and tickled the green pare, which giggled and laughed and changed into a doorknob. He turned it with ease. 'HULLO, EVERYONE! REMEMBER ME? ANY LEFTOVERS?' bellowed Ron as he swung the doors open.  
  
The elves froze on the spot, stared at him, and then continued about their business. Ron was a common sight for them. Some ushered over to him, bearing trays of cupcakes and extra bowls of custard.  
  
'Ah! Mr. Harry Potter, sir!'  
  
The long nosed house elf greeted, as he brushed past Ron towards Harry. He was still in favor of the young man, having saved him from certain eternal torture from the Malfoy's.  
  
Harry smiled at him, 'Er, hello Dobby.' 'Any socks?' asked Dobby with his large hope-filled green eyes bulging, 'Dobby has been waiting so long for Harry Potter to bring him a new pair of socks.' Harry shifted uncomfortably on the spot, 'Um, I forgot.sorry.' Dobby looked disappointed. 'I understand, sir. Dobby will wait for Harry Potter to give him a pair next time.' 'Right.' said Harry and nodded, kind of confused. 'Um, Dobby?' began Hermione politely, trying to change the subject, 'How, may I ask, is Winky?' Dobby looked over his shoulder gravely and shook his head, 'Still recovering.though we wish she would stop drinking so much.'  
  
'Oh my!' gasped Hermione, 'She's still addicted to butterbeer?'  
  
Dobby nodded sadly. A small, hiccupping, sickly looking figure stumbled into view, holding nothing but a half empty beer mug. She wore the same blue tartan maids dress from their last visit, which unfortunately was weeks ago. She smelt strongly of butterbeer, but it wasn't a pleasant odor. 'W-Winky is bad elf! W-W-Winky is B-BAD BAD elf.' She suddenly let out a ghastly belch and continued her odd mumbling, 'M-Master needs Winky! W-Wi.'  
  
Suddenly, she hiccoughed and then collapsed, lying sprawled, unconscious upon the floor.  
  
Several elves, quite ashamed, dragged her seemingly lifeless body away into a dark corner. Dobby shook his head again and continued on his way.  
  
Ron sat stuffing muffins into his mouth and his pocket, as if it was a bottomless pit. His robes looked out of shape, puffing out in all the wrong places. It continued on like this until his robes were positively bulging, the stitching started popping out.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes before noticing a couple of elves, placing dinners onto two separate trays. 'Who are those for?' she asked curiously, 'Hasn't everyone eaten?'  
  
One elf waddled over and shook its head. 'These trays is for the students not allowed to join the others,' he mumbled shyly.  
  
'Oh? Who are they?' asked Ron, spitting out bits of food and crumbs as he spoke.  
  
The elf didn't reply.  
  
Hermione sighed, 'Well, we best be leaving now. I would like to head to the library.'  
  
Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. More food and bits flew from his mouth. 'Oh no! Not again!'  
  
Hermione shot him a glare, 'Yes, again!'  
  
Ron sighed, stuffed more food in his pockets and headed off behind her. Ever since the two had gone to the Yule Ball together, Ron never bothered arguing with Hermione. In fact, they rarely fought now.  
  
'Well.later then.' Harry nodded them off and he closed the door.  
  
'Maybe we should go back to the Great Hall.I think I left some books there,' Hermione instructed as she lead them back. Ron and Harry followed her back until she suddenly paused, standing in the middle of the corridor.  
  
'What is it now?' coughed Ron, still chewing his food and obviously, half choking.  
  
'Shh!' said Hermione suddenly as she pointed at a dark shadowy figure, crawling on the ground.  
  
'What is it?' whispered Harry as he eyed the thing.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand, aimed it at the person and muttered something. Suddenly, the tip of the wand lit up like a flashlight. It wasn't a thing. It wasn't an it, it was a person. A boy. He turned his head, eyes squinting as he looked up at the people pointing the lit-up wand at him. 'Yeah?' he said angrily as he glared at them still squinting. There was no mistaking his unruly chestnut-coloured hair and scowling, yet handsome boyish face.  
  
'Syaoran?' breathed Hermione in shock, 'W-What are you doing? I-Is that a toothbrush?'  
  
Hermione couldn't mistake a toothbrush. Her parents were dentists.  
  
Harry pointed out the yellow rubber gloves on his hands and the bucket of soapy water beside him. 'Are you cleaning?' asked Harry, staring at him in equal surprise.  
  
'Nooo...' breathed Syaoran sarcastically, before beginning to scrub again.  
  
'Wow! That's a major punishment! I reckon you have to clean the whole school! I remember when I had to help Filch in my second year when I flew the car into the Whomping Willow! It was terrible! Filch made me scrub everything with elbow grease! Then mum sent me a howl -'  
  
'SHUT UP RON!' snapped Hermione, implying that he had been talking too much. Ron didn't argue. 'Yes...well...I suppose it serves you right! Hmpf! Fighting after hours...' Hermione began in her disapproving voice, 'But did you really use the Crutacius curse? Because you know it is illegal and if you did, you should have gotten expelled!'  
  
Syaoran shot her a glare, snatched up his bucket and stomped off, not saying a single word.  
  
'Well...that was...nice,' said Harry, feeling quite uncomfortable as he glanced at Hermione and Ron's bewildered faces.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
By the time they had gotten back to the hall, people were leaving and Sakura still sat fiddling with her fork, looking depressed. Ginny sat beside her talking about different things to get her mind off Syaoran. But apparently, it wasn't helping. 'GUESS WHAT!' exclaimed Ron in a stupor, 'WE SAW SYAORAN! HE WAS SCRUBBING THE HALLS WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!'  
  
Sakura whipped around immediately as if the light bulb inside of her was suddenly turned on. 'What?!' she almost shrieked.  
  
Ron nodded. 'Yeah, it's true! He -'  
  
'Look!' shouted Hermione, pointing at something swooping towards them.  
  
'It's an owl!' called Ginny as she watched it drop a small roll of parchment beside Harry.  
  
'Who's it from?' asked Ron, who seemed to have completely forgotten Syaoran.  
  
'It's a letter from Sirius,' Harry said quietly as he began reading it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I heard what happened about that Slytherin. I am absolutely shocked! This is the worst thing that could happen in years! He used an Unforgivable Curse! Thank goodness he didn't hurt anyone. Still! That student should be expelled! Banished from Hogwarts, forever!  
  
Be careful, and keep distance from this boy at all times.  
  
Love Always, Sirius  
  
'Man,' groaned Harry, 'I don't believe this.' He crumpled up the parchment and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
'Well, it's true,' sighed Ron, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
Sakura looked just about ready to explode when another owl flew by dropping another parchment beside Harry.  
  
'Who is it this time?' asked Ginny curiously, interest burning in her eyes.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, obviously irritated by her constant presence.  
  
Harry tore it open. 'Let me see...'  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's it going? Well, don't tell no one but I have seemed to misplace one of them Blast-Ended Shrewts. Can you guys maybe come over and help me look? Send me an owl if ya can't make it.  
  
Hagrid  
  
'Oh...boy...' whistled Ron, looking as though he would be sick.  
  
'I don't think we can go. You've got Divination and I've got Muggle Studies in an hour and I still have to go the library,' Hermione reminded them, giving them a stern look. It seemed it was absolutely unheard of to skip class to seek out a Blast-Ended Shrewt.  
  
Ron sighed, 'She does have a point, I mean, I just ate and...well, those Shrewts - which end is the stinging end again?'  
  
Harry glowered at them, 'I don't believe you guys! We have to help Hagrid! He's always been there for us, and he'll get sacked if someone finds out he lost one! Besides, we do have an hour.'  
  
Hermione sighed, 'Oh, all right. Coming Sakura? Ginny?'  
  
Sakura nodded hesitantly. Ginny shook her head.  
  
'No, I got potions now. I can't afford loosing any points for Gryffindor by being late. Sorry.'  
  
The four left and headed through the Hogwarts grounds, past the forbidden forest and towards Hagrid's cabin at the end of it.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry wrapped his knuckles four times out of habit on the large wooden door. They heard barking and large strides taken to a ruddy floor. Then The door swung open and Hagrid grinned broadly through the large gap in the door.  
  
'Glad ya made it! Bout time too! Been wonderin' where yeh been!' he greeted them and allowing the four to enter.  
  
Harry nodded and sat down on a large stool. The others followed him and did the same.  
  
'Rock cakes?' offered Hagrid, a tray of hard-looking, rough scorched pieces of dough.  
  
'Er, no, thank you,' said Harry politely, shaking his head.  
  
'What happened to your Shrewt?' Hermione asked, looking curious.  
  
Hagrid gave a grim sigh and he began to look a little nervous, 'Dunno. I was standin' 'ere in the yard, feedin' Fang, an' when I turned back, one of them screw Shrewts were missin'.'  
  
Hermione, Ron and Sakura exchanged looks of puzzlement.  
  
'The chain it been tied to was 'nawed through too.' Hagrid bit his lip, 'If anyone knows 'bout the missin' one.I'll be sacked fer sure!'  
  
'No! Never!' shouted Harry, making a fist, 'We'll help you look!'  
  
'Thanks, Harry.' Hagrid gave him a grateful look then snapped his fingers as if remembering something forgotten. 'Have anyone of yeh read the Daily Prophet lately?'  
  
Sakura looked down at her lap and gave a sour pout. The news didn't always hold the truth, a lot of them were lies and tricks, the information was either exaggerated or made up. But even she was yet to question the possibilities.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
Hagrid shook his head in disappointment. 'It's sad, really...I didn't think he'd do it. Never, that Li kid. Always thought he was a smart one. Serves 'em right to be punished.'  
  
Sakura's head shot up and she looked Hagrid straight in the eye, 'No! He didn't do it!'  
  
Hagrid looked at her with a stupefied look, 'Wha' yeh mean, 'didn't do it'?'  
  
Sakura sighed, 'He did not. It was probably.' she paused then sighed again, having failed her attempt to prove justice. 'I don't know who.but it was not Syaoran.'  
  
'Oh, please!' groaned Ron with a roll of his eyes, looking thoroughly disgusted, 'You have no proof to prove otherwise.'  
  
Hermione nodded in silent agreement.  
  
'No!' snapped Sakura, her cheeks turning red. 'He is not like that! He might be a Slytherin...but he is different!'  
  
Ron still stood by his theory. 'A Slytherin is a Slytherin, Kinomoto! They are tricky, sly and cunning! You can't trust them!'  
  
Sakura got out of her seat and stood impatiently, 'He is NOT a Slytherin! Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake!'  
  
Ron groaned again, 'That's absolute rubbish! The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes! That's like saying Snape will stop wearing black! It doesn't happen!'  
  
Sakura growled in equal disgust, 'Look, surely you must believe me.' She turned her head and stared at the only other girl in the room, 'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione gave her a blank look and sighed, 'Well, Syaoran seems like a nice person, and he may not have used the curse...I suppose it's possible. But like Ron said, we have no proof to prove he wasn't responsible. They found him there at the scene, and that is bound to look suspicious.'  
  
Sakura turned her attention to Harry. She had always admired his personality. Maybe HE would back her up. 'What about you, Harry? You believe me, right?'  
  
Harry scratched his head nervously. To him it was like choosing between friends. He gave Ron and Hermione quick glances of anxiety and looked back at Sakura. To think about it, he really didn't know who Syaoran was as a person. Sakura did, but he couldn't wager that, it wasn't enough. But Syaoran had seemed so.he didn't know. Finally, he stammered, 'Sorry, but...I...I just...don't know...really.'  
  
Sakura threw her hands up into the air aggravated. 'Hopeless! Hopeless! Syaoran is being convicted for a crime he didn't commit and no one believes me!'  
  
'If I could make a suggestion, Sakura...' started Hagrid rather awkwardly, 'Why don't yeh two talk with Dumbledore?'  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. 'That's it! Dumbledore! I'll convince him he's innocent! I'll tell him right now!'  
  
'What about the Shrewts?' shouted Ron.  
  
'I'll stay and help,' answered Harry.  
  
'Me too,' said Hermione, following Harry's gesture.  
  
'Fine,' groaned Ron as he began to follow Sakura out the door, 'But you're wasting our time.'  
  
But Sakura never heard - Sakura had already left. After several minutes of running through the forest, they had arrived back at the castle. Ron had explained to Sakura that they saw Syaoran doing chores and he was not expelled. Sakura seemed to know where she was going but then got lost.  
  
'Where is his office?'  
  
Ron stared at her in equal confusion.  
  
'I...can't remember...'  
  
Ron stood for a moment.  
  
Sakura snapped her fingers, 'Wait! It's by the Gargoyle Statue!'  
  
Ron nodded his head and raced after her as she ran to find it.  
  
'Ok, so what is the password?' she asked, not knowing the password of the moment.  
  
Ron seemed to blank out as if not knowing the answer to some obvious quiz. 'I forgot. Harry told me it once...it was some candy or dessert or something. It changes all the time, like the password to our portrait.'  
  
'Lollipop?' guessed Sakura.  
  
'No,' Ron shook his head.  
  
'Chocolate?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Is it Ice Cream? Slushy? Marshmallows? Sorbets?'  
  
'Wait...Sorbet...it was like Strawberry Sorbet or something...' Ron scratched his head, his brows knit as he thought.  
  
'Strawberry Sorbet!' said Sakura to the Griffin Statue, but it didn't do anything. Sakura sighed, 'Guess that wasn't it. What could it be? Strawberry Cheesecake...Lemon Jello...Grape Candy?'  
  
'I think it was Lemon something...' said Ron, sticking out his tongue irritably. 'Or something, lemon...'  
  
Sakura touched her cheek with her index finger, 'Lemon Slushy...Lemon Popsicle...Candied Lemon...Sour Lemon...Sherbet Lemon...'  
  
Suddenly the Gargoyle Statue hopped aside revealing a flight of many stairs leading up a tower. Sakura and Ron stood in front of it, staring up at it in a sort of daze. It took them half a minute to register the fact that they had opened it successfully. To think something so simple was so difficult to accomplish without recognition of a simple phrased word.  
  
Ron looked amazed, 'Brilliant!'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
'Pro-Professor Dumbledore!' called Sakura breathlessly, banging on the outside of his office door. Dumbledore stood quietly, admiring his Phoenix, Fawkes, and just pondering.  
  
'Come in,' he said mistily, sounding very much like Professor Trelawney. He turned away from Fawkes and turned to look at the two visitors. He knew one as Ron but the other was less familiar to him, though he had come into contact with her before.  
  
'Ah! Ronald Weasley and Sakura Kinomoto,' he said.  
  
'Yes sir,' Sakura answered and quickly dipped her head. Her eyes scanned past the elderly professor and fell upon the beautiful scarlet and golden bird perched on the golden swing in its cage. She remembered Fawkes during the time of the Chamber of Secrets. When a Phoenix died, its body would turn to ash, but in procession, they would rise again from the ashes, so in a way, they never truly pass on. This wasn't the only thing that made these birds most intriguing. Their tears of pearl had some magical property, possessing the ability to heal and their call was like a song sang by an infinity of angels chorusing. They also seemed to brood limitless strength, and could carry a hundred times their own weight, soaring high into the heavens, far beyond the reach of Muggle transport.  
  
Fawkes blinked his beady black eyes at Sakura and cooed, cocking his magnificent head, making the red feathers above his brow wobble slightly.  
  
She snapped back to reality.  
  
'What is troubling you?' he asked them, looking over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Sakura wondered how to put it mildly, 'It's just that I believe Syaoran isn't...isn't - He...he didn't...'  
  
'You believe he's innocent?' Dumbledore finished, quietly sitting down. 'Why do you say this?'  
  
'He would never do such a thing, I mean, as to use an Unforgivable Curse! I'm SURE of it!'  
  
'Come on! You can't be sure of that! I told you! Slytherins are all the same!' Ron insisted.  
  
'No, Ron! I know him! He wouldn't...he's different!' she said defiantly, standing her ground. She looked as if she were deflating and let out an exasperated moan. She felt as if she had been repeating herself way too many times.  
  
'Ronald,' Dumbledore began, his wise head turning to look at him, 'how well do you know Mr. Li?'  
  
Ron made a strange face and started counting down his fingers, 'Erm, well, I heard he's from China. He hangs out with Malfoy...he's always frowning...'  
  
'Do you know what he looks like?' asked Dumbledore, continuing.  
  
Ron paused for a moment, 'I think he's a bit shorter than me. Um...he has brown hair and I think blue eyes or...or something...'  
  
'NO! They're brown! They're light brown!' cried Sakura, she looked as if Ron had deeply insulted her, 'When you look into his eyes, you see who he really is...not a Slytherin...not a criminal.' Her expression turned gentle, her eyes glistened with tears and a gentle smile touched her lips. 'He's kind, he's brave, he's caring...he's not like the others...' she looked at Ron again, unwaveringly, 'Just different!'  
  
Dumbledore smiled and adjusted his spectacles, 'Well, how wise you are, Sakura. It is certain.you will always find truth when you look into someone's eyes.'  
  
Ron gawked at Dumbledore indecisively, 'But that would make him a Gryffindor!' then, remembering he was addressing their Headmaster, he simmer down and added, 'Dumbledore, sir.'  
  
'Not necessarily, Ronald,' said Dumbledore, adjusting his glasses again, 'People are in certain houses for certain reasons...it's what you choose, not who you are.' Then he turned to Sakura, 'I see that you care deeply for Mr. Li and he means much to you. You obviously believe he doesn't deserve his current punishments.'  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded slightly.  
  
'Very well. I whole-heartedly trust McGonagall's judgment, however, I will speak with Mr. Li myself. I will ask him how he feels about this and hear what he has to say about the other night.' 'Really?' exclaimed Sakura, she couldn't help but grin.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, a slight glint in his eyes.  
  
Sakura threw her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Dumbledore looked a little startled and winded. But he patted her head and she released him, a glowing look directed at him.  
  
'Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!'  
  
Ron looked at Sakura incredulously. No one else he knew would have dared. But maybe Dumbledore really was all softness and fluff - not to let go of the impression of his yielding of great power, of course.  
  
'You are very much welcome, but I believe you have a class to go to right now. Divination, perhaps?'  
  
Ron slapped his head. 'I totally forgot! Blimey! We'll be late!'  
  
And they left the room, Sakura's heart lighter than when they had entered.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran stopped glaring at his not too obvious reflection in the soapsuds that were meandering patterns across the dirty, dusty, already damp stone floors of the castle. He hated this. His back had become incredibly stiff, and he had only polished half of this hallway, thank goodness no one had walked down to find him doing this. It was humiliating. What if Sakura saw?  
  
His hands still covered with protective yellow gloves, he stood up and arched his back backward. There came an unpleasant cracking sound. He grimaced.  
  
'I'd rather be back home being scolded by the Elders,' he groaned. But he wasn't going anywhere for now. How could he have been so foolish? Why had he taken this punishment? If he had told the truth to begin with, he wouldn't be in this mess, he would probably be with Sakura now, holding her, kissing her.thinking about the possibilities made him fluster, but all the while, made him even more frustrated with himself.  
  
He lowered into a crawling position again and reached for the toothbrush he had been using all day. It was red, blue and white bristled, with Colgate written on its handle. He remembered the last time he had used a toothbrush. Last night. Argh! Was he going insane? Was he already showing symptoms of loosing his mind due to such a painful, embarrassing and boring line of punishment?  
  
He heard an infuriated sigh from down the hall. He stopped scrubbing and raised his head, only exceeding to hurt his already sore neck. Draco was at the far end of the corridor, having stopped scrubbing, holding the toothbrush in his right hand, glaring down at it. He looked up at Syaoran who looked back.  
  
'The bristles have softened. It's not scrubbing anymore!' exclaimed Malfoy, his face bright pink, obviously, he wasn't used to working in such conditions. Well, of course not, he was quite wealthy, had servants and lived in a mansion all during his holidays, frequent Quidditch training wasn't enough, he was firmly built, but surprisingly, not as fit as many would wager.  
  
Something tugged at Syaoran's lips. He smiled faintly. 'Well, you'd better go ask McGonagall for a new one then,' he said in a suggestive tone. Yeah, that would get that worm away from him for a while. He was distracting enough, and extremely annoying.  
  
Draco took his former friend's words into account and stood up. He started to brush his robes, but saw the distinct dust marks down his front and on his knees. He shot a glare at Syaoran who slapped a gloved hand to his mouth, his cheeks puffing like a blowfish. He seemed to find it amusing.  
  
'It's not funny, Li!' shot Malfoy, clenching a fist. He gave a 'hmph' of indignation and as if saying 'I don't have to stand for this', he turned on his heel and started to pace away. He stepped into the soap bucket and lots of soapy water went sloshing onto the floor, seeping into corners, along the bottom of the walls and all over Draco's black robes.  
  
Syaoran couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst into peals of laughter.  
  
'Good on ya, Dragon boy,' whooped Syaoran, slapping his left knee. 'You're doing a good job of cleaning! That should help improve the school...clean yourself!'  
  
Draco chose not to answer, and removed his sopping wet foot from the bucket and stomped off. Syaoran watched his back as he left, and as soon as he was gone, sighed sadly. He lowered his face and looked at his reflection on the floor. What was this house business? Was he really a Slytherin? He remembered the time when he had transferred late in the year. Snape had hastily reached for the Sorting Hat and had shoved it on his head. It fell over his eyes and there was darkness. He remembered that indescribable voice saying in his head, 'Hm, very interesting...you have a lot of qualities...yes...very interesting...'  
  
At the time, Syaoran didn't even know of house sorting, and all his negative thoughts were directed at his mother for having brought him there. He just wanted to do his own thing, back home. Kicking the Elders in the shins during scripture study was his favorite pastime.  
  
'Ah, I see a darkness encroaching your heart, yes, it seems you only want to be cunning, and possibly vengeful...you haven't been the nicest...your mood reflects your life's experiences. Hm, no, not good ones...so...I'll place you in SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes even further at his reflection.  
  
He loathed his mother for a long time afterward, up until he became acquainted with Draco Malfoy. No one else in Slytherin wanted to talk to him, he would sit alone in the Common Room corner, buried behind tons of books and documents. He had hoped that studying would drown out his loneliness. But one evening, that all changed. Draco had come over with Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies, and had introduced himself, allowing Syaoran into the inner circle of dark wizards to be.  
  
He splashed the puddle with the toothbrush, creating thousands of tiny ripples, making his reflection writhe and distorted.  
  
'You fool,' muttered Syaoran, 'you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't associated with that slime bag.'  
  
But if he hadn't, he would have never met Sakura, the sweet, caring, loving, loyal, and very beautiful Gryffindor girl. His aura could only differ to flare. He loved her. She was the one thing that seemed good in his life. Maybe after all this, it was worth it. Maybe he would be with her. His eyes turned gentle. She was worth everything.  
  
'Mr. Li.'  
  
He quickly started scrubbing again, not wanting another lecture from McGonagall.  
  
'Do you mind coming with me to my office?'  
  
Syaoran stopped scrubbing and looked up slowly.  
  
'Huh?' he gasped.  
  
His heart stopped. It was the Headmaster - Dumbledore! .What did he want?  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Draco Malfoy, soaking wet and dripping water all over the floor as he stomped along the corridor, creating a trail of liquid, clenched his jaw and a deep growl escaped his throat. That Li! 'That Li! Always making me out to be the fool! Hah! HE is the fool!' he yelled to himself, putting on a self-confident mask. 'Yes! He's the one who took my punishment, and he well deserves it!' His voice echoed down the empty corridor, the torches burning on either side of him flared up, creating bright embers that fell to the floor, as if reflecting his ever burning fury. His eyes glowed eerily with their orange and yellow light, making him look like some sort of angry spirit, in addition to his dark drenched robes.  
  
'Stupid Syaoran.' he hissed under his breath and stumbled on his soggy, dragging robe front. He cursed and got up again. 'Damn cheap-ass toothbrush! Stupid old hag woman! Take my wand away, will you?!'  
  
Out of habit, he reached down his robe front and tried to feel for his wand, but then he remembered McGonagall had taken it due to his suspension and so he had to stay wet and dirty, and had to seek her out for a new toothbrush.  
  
'Grrr! Damn it!' he thundered, slamming his fist against a wall. He slipped and fell again. 'Oh! Son of a Bit-'  
  
'Oh, are you alright?' came a sweet voice of worry.  
  
He felt a gentle clasp on his left arm and he was helped to his feet and steadied. Draco muttered a thanks and rose his head slowly. He gazed into a pair of deep green eyes full of concern. His heart leapt. It was her!  
  
'Are you alright?' repeated Sakura, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He went bright red and bent his head low to avoid her gaze. 'Ye- Yeah...I'm...'  
  
'Hey, Sakura, quit stalling,' said Ron, appearing from around the corner behind her. When he saw what was happening, Malfoy, standing there looking sick, sopping wet and dirty, he burst into laughter. 'AHAHAHAHA! Lookin' good there, Malfoy!'  
  
Draco shot his head up and glared at Ron, the pesky poorly Weasel!  
  
Sakura frowned at Ron, 'That's not very nice. He fell down.'  
  
'Shut up, Weasley! At least I can AFFORD to replace my robes! Pity you can't!' shot Draco, the only come back he could think of at the time.  
  
Sakura looked dumbfounded, not getting the "joke".  
  
Ron turned red with fury, his freckles disappearing, his hair blending with his face. He looked about ready to strangle Malfoy. 'Why you...'  
  
Draco composed himself and raised his nose in the air. 'I'm not wasting my time with the likes of you.' He turned and glanced at Sakura. She looked so sweet when she was confused. A perverted image materialized into his mind. He reminisced to that night when they, ahem - she had defeated Voldemort. She had been stark naked. No clothes, no underwear...Nothing. He visualized her body, her face...her...Everything!  
  
His face became mangled and distorted, sickly and red. He looked very odd indeed.  
  
Ron closed his mouth just to take in a deep breath and then he was able to withhold a large bout of laughter. His laughter was so great that he had to hold his side, for it started to ache. He lost his balance and fell onto the floor and started rolling on his back, holding his stomach, positively cackling.  
  
Sakura puffed up her cheeks and glared at Ron. 'It isn't funny, Ron! Stop laughing! He could be hurt!'  
  
Malfoy shook his head furiously, all perverting thoughts vanishing from his mind. He stared at Ron rolling on the floor and Sakura standing before him, looking indignant.  
  
His heart stopped again when she turned her head and gave him a tiny, reassuring smile. 'He-He does that all the time.' She seemed to apologize for Ron. Draco wondered why. She placed a hand on her chest and gave him a look of concern. 'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked.  
  
Draco made a gurgling noise, turned on his slippery heel and ran away.  
  
Sakura watched after him, VERY confused. 'Hoe?' she squeaked, 'Why is everyone acting so strange?'  
  
Not controlling his legs properly, Draco broke into a rather uneven run and "bumped" into Nearly Headless Nick, the resident Gryffindor ghost. He looked down at the boy inquisitively.  
  
'Oh, watch yourself, young man,' he said friendlily, chuckling.  
  
'Shut up, you!' snapped Draco, and he ran away, forgetting about the toothbrush. 'Damn you, Weasley! Damn you, Li!' He just remembered to add one more name to his "Damn you" list. The same name that had existed on his "I hate you" list and "someday." list. Even if he had nothing to do with it, it was his fault too!  
  
'Damn you, Potter!'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Syaoran sat down in the blue velvet throne-like chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. His eyes wandered across the nicely polished ebony table, and the delicately carved flowers along its edges. There were many things to marvel over in his office. The many framed pictures and paintings of sleeping past headmasters and headmistresses, the glass and crystal trinkets littered over hundreds of high shelves along every wall, and the oak cabinet, with its door slightly open, a fine mysterious silver mist seeping out of it.  
  
He lowered his head, and something else caught his eye. It was a long, silver double-edged sword with the hilt encrusted with large rounded rubies. A name in bold lettering was carved into the blade. It read: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. It was displayed on a wooden stand and it seemed to glow with a brilliant red aura.  
  
'So you've noticed the sword of one of our fore-founders of this school,' remarked Dumbledore, peering at Syaoran with his mysterious light blue eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked away quickly and nodded his head once.  
  
'Ah, yes. It was once held by the hand of Godric Gryffindor, founder of the House of Gryffindor. His courage and loyalty was looked up to by all.'  
  
He wasn't sure if this was supposed to be an interesting conversation or a lecture. He didn't really know what Dumbledore was like. From what he had heard from Draco "Not worthy of being the Headmaster", he was said to be an awful, cynical, egotistical old-fashioned grumpy geezer. That perception seemed rather accurate; Dumbledore didn't look nice at all, what with his incredibly crooked nose and long silver hair and beard, he looked like the evil wizard Sauron, from Lord Of The Rings. It was a muggle movie based on fantasy of magic folk and wizards. Syaoran shook his head and remembered that Draco himself wasn't a nice person, and he could be very wrong. In fact, his thoughts of this headmaster may be mislead by his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and put on a friendly smile, 'You have been thinking a lot, haven't you, son?' he said calmly.  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment that Eriol was sitting in front of him; that same mysterious smile. But he was not. Dumbledore leaned his elbows on his desk and prodded his fingers together. 'So, my boy,' he began again, studying Syaoran's fiddling, 'is there anything you'd like to tell me?'  
  
Syaoran shuffled his feet uncomfortably. It was like this with McGonagall. Gosh, talk about peer pressure. When it's all coming down on you. He'd rather his mother telling him off right at that moment.  
  
'Uh, no, sir,' he said quietly, looking distractedly at his hands buried in his lap, the gloves removed. He hated that foul smell after wearing washing gloves, like chemicals. His insides writhed. It was a disgusting smell.  
  
'I see you're very distracted, Syaoran, if I may address you?' said Dumbledore.  
  
Syaoran automatically looked at him again. He blushed out of embarrassment. 'Uh, yes, that's fine. Oh! Sorry!'  
  
'A friend of mine has informed me that you weren't responsible for the night's incident. They claim to know you very well, and believe you didn't perform the Crutacius curse.'  
  
Syaoran gasped and held his breath. Who had told him that? Who was his friend? How would they know? No one else was there except for hopeless witnesses, Peeves and Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Maybe there was a way of getting out of this.  
  
'Is there something you aren't telling me?' asked Dumbledore, raising his thick silver eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
'Um,' was all Syaoran could say. His eyes traveled around the room in a hurry. He may be able to get out of this! He was excited, but all the while frightened.  
  
'Are you positive, are you entirely sure that you did perform the curse? You aren't merely covering for your friend, Mr. Malfoy?' inquired Dumbledore, his gaze suddenly turned like ice, and pinned Syaoran on the spot. 'I trust McGonagall's decisions, but if you were falsely accused, I would be happy to change conditions.'  
  
Friend? Syaoran thought in disgust. That lowlife Malfoy was far from it! Thinking about all the awful, terrible things he had done to others and the way he treated non "purebloods"...but then he wondered. He had been there for him when he had been alone, or sad, or bothered about something. He talked things through with him, and did things with him. But still, the jerk didn't jump to answer when McGonagall asked who did it. But still...  
  
He let out a deep sigh, and his amber eyes shone with false honesty, 'Sir, I don't know what you're implying, but your friend is a bad judge. I am ashamed, but I admit that I DID perform the curse. I threw it at Draco out of frustration, it's not a reasonable excuse, but I don't deny it.'  
  
'You insist that you did it?' pressed Dumbledore, looking serious.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. 'Yes, sir, I insist that I did it.'  
  
'Very well...' sighed Dumbledore, slowly rising to his feet. 'If this is how you want it, this is how it shall be.'  
  
As Syaoran got up to leave, he nearly jumped out of his skin as Dumbledore cupped a hand on his shoulder. He stared up at the old man, and was near horrified to see him smiling. What was he up to?  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head and whispered into Syaoran's ear, 'I know you were lying to me. There is that definite something in someone's eyes that one can detect, even in such a case.' He removed his hand and pulled it back into its billowing sleeve. 'I admire your loyalty to your friend, but it's not right.' He folded his arms and smiled kindly, 'Outing privilege restrictions shall be raised.'  
  
Syaoran's heart suddenly filled with hope. He felt he actually liked this Headmaster. Draco was wrong about him. He felt very touched. He was now looking more like Gandalf from Lord Of The Rings, the very opposite of Sauron! He blushed a little, ashamed of his silly judging of appearances.  
  
'Uh, thank you very much...uh, sir.'  
  
'I've yet to decide Mr. Malfoy's punishments,' he said, surprisingly a hint of anger was in his voice. This was a first for Dumbledore.  
  
Syaoran cringed. Poor Malfoy.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
When Draco returned to do more cleaning, he saw that Syaoran was still working on the same spot, which seemed a tad suspicious. Hadn't he been gone for quite some time? Should Li be working elsewhere now? He shook his head and brushed the thought aside. Why should he care? He knelt down and removed the revoltingly wet rubber gloves. He winced at seeing the sight of his pale, pruney hands. It was as if he had been swimming around in the lake for days or as if he had been rubbing his hands on the wet floor until they soaked the water up like sponges. It was just gross.  
  
He moaned and looked over toward Syaoran. Was he...smiling? What for? Then his thoughts wandered to Sakura and Syaoran's feelings for her. It was impossible to believe that they were in love. But why? Why not him? Wasn't he good enough? He wringed his bare hand on the toothbrush handle and scrubbed furiously. The white bristles, which were now black, had become fluffy and were sticking out in all directions except for down, so it was impossible to clean.  
  
'Stupid, cheap, plastic muggle thingy,' he hissed at it like a serpent.  
  
He heard someone whistling. He turned his head again. Syaoran had started whistling a cheery, happy kind of tune. It only reminded Draco of Sakura. So happy, sweet and pretty. A wicked smile suddenly appeared on his face. He thought of all the things he could do to draw Sakura away, and spend as much time with her as possible. The possibilities...he could sneak into Hogsmeade using Potter's cloak - with a little prodding and threatening at Dobby, his former house servant. He rubbed his pruney hands together hungrily.  
  
'Yes, that's it! ...Eheheheh...' 


	8. Chapter 8

-CHAPTER 8-  
  
All of the next day, in and between classes Sakura had been looking at and looking for Syaoran. But every time she had spotted him or had nearly been able to approach him, he vanished in a sweeping crowd of students, much to her distress. She really wanted to talk to him, to let him know that no matter what happened, no matter what other people thought, she believed he was innocent. But she wasn't aware that he refused to deny it. It was only known to Dumbledore, and so some of his punishments were raised. But he shouldn't have been wandering out after-hours to begin with so, he still deserved something to teach him a lesson. Draco's punishment was still being dwelt with. In time, he would get what he deserved.  
  
After dinner, Sakura went on a trek around the castle using her Invisibility Cloak, hoping to find Syaoran cleaning or something. She spotted Draco returning to his house, but she thought it best not to speak to him for the moment. She only wanted to see Syaoran, the boy she loved.  
  
Two hours went by, she had had close encounters with the Bloody Barron and Mrs. Norris, but the cloak proved worthy of usage, she thanked Harry mentally. She had checked every part of the castle that she knew existed until finally she returned to the Great Hall. She was surprised as she entered, invisible.  
  
There he was, floating high above the house tables and levitating candles. It was a clear night sky in the ceiling. He was sitting on a broomstick, his legs wrapped firmly to hold him in place, he balanced himself by holding the large red bucket in the other. She supposed that he really did have to clean the entire castle with a toothbrush! Sakura stared up at him for a moment, wondering if she should interrupt him. She suddenly came up with an idea. She took out her staff and the Fly card, and used its power to create wings on her back. She removed the Invisibility Cloak and flew up behind him.  
  
Syaoran felt something tapping his shoulder. He nudged it and moaned in annoyance, as if someone were pestering him on purpose. Something tapped him again. He tried to ignore it. Tapping again. He thrust his head around to glare at the something.with large bright green eyes and auburn locks!  
  
'Hi, Syaoran!' said Sakura, beaming, 'How's it going?'  
  
Syaoran was quite shocked. He was so overcome with shock that he threw back his arms, lost balance of the broom that started to go out of control. The bucket went flying from his hand, spraying water everywhere, rotating as it fell and put out the flames of the levitating candles and fell down onto the Head Table.  
  
'ARGH!' yelped Syaoran, the broom flew from under his legs and went speeding out the Great Doors. He started to fall, flailing his arms.  
  
Sakura grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up. Her Fly wings beating heavily, sending a shower of feathers down around him, struggling to hold both of their weight. Sakura quickly glided down and Syaoran gladly touched the ground with his feet, safe. The wings vanished from her back and Sakura leaned over, gasping for breath, tired from struggling to hold him up and using the wings in the first place. After a while she looked up and saw an exasperated looking Syaoran, staring up at her in a daze.  
  
'Uh...Sakura?' he mumbled thickly, seeing her going in and out of focus. He shut his eyes and opened them again. He saw her clearly, and gaining his senses, stood up straight, stiff as a board. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in your dormitory. It's really late.'  
  
He saw that she was struggling to breath and compose herself, so he helped her up on her feet. She let out an exhausted groan and leant her head on his chest. She raised her head slowly and gazed into his eyes, mesmerized.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he repeated, but barely audibly. He was too busy looking into her eyes dreamily. 'Whoa...you can sure make an entrance.'  
  
Sakura smiled weakly and said, 'I just wanted you to know, that...' she sighed and looked like she was about to pass out. That stunt she had just pulled really did seem to take a lot out of her. 'Syaoran...'  
  
Syaoran was panicking. He held her quickly as she appeared to be descending. Her head rose again and she looked more awake than before. She smiled at him, amused by his worrying over her.  
  
'I'm fine,' she said, cocking her head.  
  
'But why did you come?' he said in a serious tone, slightly unnerved. He hadn't spoken to her in three days, and it was like torture to him. Her smile broadened, he blushed crimson. But then she looked a little sad, he stopped blushing and became concerned. 'What's bothering you?' he asked gently.  
  
'Syaoran, I want you to know that I believe you didn't do it,' she said what she had intended to say at the beginning. 'I see in your eyes.you have a good heart and you wouldn't do that to anyone, even Draco.' She stuck out her tongue teasingly.  
  
Syaoran looked touched, and then he smiled warmly. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. 'Thank you, Sakura.'  
  
She hugged him tightly and tears formed in her eyes. 'But, then why are you being punished?' Syaoran didn't return the hug and pulled away from her. He crossed his arms and turned his whole body away.  
  
'Sakura...I lied. I said I did it.' She stared at him, as if he had gone quite insane. 'What did you say?'  
  
Syaoran shook his head furiously, refusing to repeat it for the words were like acid.  
  
She balled her hands into fists and shouted, 'But why? Do you want to be in trouble? Do you want to get expelled?'  
  
He lowered his head and sighed, 'I don't know. It's just, when McGonagall asked the question, I just lied.'  
  
She was crying now, quite miserably. 'Just? Just nothing! Syaoran, why?'  
  
Syaoran turned around and embraced her immediately. He hated it when she cried, because it always made him feel like crying. 'It's okay. I shouldn't have been out after-hours anyway. So I deserve this punishment. And it's not like I've been expelled. Don't you think I would have been already?'  
  
Sakura nodded her head slowly sniffling into his shirt. 'Okay,' she said. She withdrew her face from his shirt and kissed him on the cheek. 'And one more thing...'  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
'Bubble!' called Sakura, flipping a card into the air. A mermaid-like spirit emerged in a stream of blue light and it engulfed the hall. It looked like a glitter storm for several moments, then everything became dim again. She pocketed the card.  
  
Syaoran gawped at her and spun around to see the spotless hall. He turned to her for confirmation. Sakura smiled sweetly, 'Just to help you along...' she started sidestepping towards the cloak she had dropped on the floor. 'I'll see you tomorrow, then. And I'm sure the punishment will end soon. Who could keep you doing this?' she said, as if to flirt. She pulled the cloak over her head and vanished.  
  
'Good night, Syaoran!' her voice echoed up to the ceiling, bouncing off the walls and bellowing around the floating candles.  
  
He watched the door shut. He exhaled calmly and turned to admire the sparkling, shiny clean golden walls and spotless tables and floor. He whistled, impressed. 'Not bad.'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
After a hard night's work, Syaoran had fallen into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of working so hard that his arms fell off or his face turning into bubbles and floating away, or his clothes becoming transparent like water and he walked around the castle naked. But it didn't last long until a loud squawking and an impregnable tapping and scratching woke him. He groaned heavily, sounding like a sad dog sighing and forced his eyes open. An all too familiar sight sat before him.  
  
Bokuna, Sakura's pet minute owl!  
  
She was far from something one would think Sakura would choose as a messenger. She blinked her bulging red eyes and flapped her tiny blue wings as if in a hurry. She whistled angrily at him. Her mood towards him hadn't changed. But neither had his towards her.  
  
He squeezed the end of the letter with his thumb and forefinger and pulled. But she didn't let go. He growled angrily and started tugging and jerking, even twisting the already mangled yellow envelope until he received an unpleasant paper cut.  
  
'Stupid bird!' he yelled, and suddenly, the envelope broke free from both their grasps and plopped onto the floor beside his bed. He didn't bother glaring at the annoying bird and leaned over to get it. He felt something cold land on the back of his neck.  
  
Bokuna gave a final squawk and vanished.  
  
Syaoran, paralyzed, completely pale, reached a hand around and touched the back of his neck. It was wet! Bokuna had done her business on him! Not bothering to clean himself, he jumped on the envelope and tore it open, not taking care at ripping the letter inside. He stared furiously at the paper, his temper flaring so much, he couldn't even read the fairly large writing on it. He chose to calm down before proceeding. The letter read:  
  
Mr. Syaoran Li, Due to the suspension of Mr. Draco Malfoy, our glorifiable seeker, due to unnecessary actions, we are allowing you to become a replacement in his absence. Mr. Severus Snape has called for a rematch between our proud house Slytherin, and the not-so-talented house, Gryffindor. The tie was not official, so permission has been granted to resume the match. We hope to see you down at the pitch this afternoon for additional training as you are known to have a broomstick of your own.  
  
Best Regards,  
  
Captain Flint  
  
Syaoran looked away from the letter, even paler. Him? Syaoran Li, the Slytherin seeker? A rematch against Gryffindor? But Sakura was in Gryffindor, and wasn't Harry their seeker, not to mention that he was one of her closest friends? He shook his head slowly, staring at his lap, and then the letter again.  
  
'I don't know what to do...'  
  
Still very confused, he had a quick shower - removing Bokuna's "present" and placed a bandage on his paper cut, got dressed without thinking and walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. As he took his final step, he came face-to-face with Snape, their horrible Head of House. He seemed to be a lot angrier than usual, and his pasty face was smeared with a slight redness. For some peculiar reason, to Syaoran, Snape's nose looked like a rather large dagger, pointing at him.  
  
'Li,' he said with a sneer, 'you've got the owl?'  
  
'Uh, yes, sir,' said Syaoran, looking scarce. 'But I'm not sure I can accept, I've still got to clean the trophy room...'  
  
'Those punishments no longer exist, Li,' growled Snape, as if Syaoran had already known that. 'And I insist that you go to practice today. Ridiculous, tie indeed! We're going to win this next one, and don't you forget it!' he thundered, as if talking to McGonagall. But now he seemed to be talking to himself.  
  
'Ye-Yes sir!' said Syaoran, his voice becoming quite high. He bowed out of false respect, ambled past Snape and headed for the entrance.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall, a lot of heads from every table turned to look at him. Some sniggered and looked away, others pointed, whispered and glared. It was quite strange, he thought that perhaps the rumors had died down already. Syaoran pretended not to notice, but it was almost unbearable. If he had experienced this several months ago, most of the students would have been changed into toads.  
  
He found an empty spot at the far right of the Slytherin table just near the corner of the hall and settled down. He filled his bowl with porridge and was about to mix in some cocoa and sugar with it when he saw Ashanti Dreamster, the Slytherin girl he had been forced to dance with at the Yule Ball, and a friend of hers reading the front page of the Daily Prophet. What made him take interest was the odd, mangled smile on her face, as her eyes seemed to be fixated on that same article for ten minutes.  
  
He thought about it for a moment, and then decided to ask her for the paper. She looked up at him, startled for a split second, then she looked repulsed by his outstretched hand. She shoved the paper at him, desperately avoiding touching his hand.  
  
Syaoran ignored her disgusted look and read the headlines: MORE ON THE LOVE TRIANGLE OF THE YEAR.  
  
He looked up from the newspaper and stared around the hall. Almost everyone stared back at him. He, with great willpower, looked away without going too red and continued to read the article that seemed to take everyone's interest. There was a large moving black and white picture of Sakura sitting down and studying, piles of books and scrolls surrounding her.  
  
'The issue that has taken the wizarding school world by storm, is the matter involving two of the most aggressive boys in school, Draco Malfoy (Who I am happy to mention is the son of none other than Lucius Malfoy) and Syaoran Li. This whole matter revolves around the fatal attraction to incredibly beautiful girl, Sakura Kinomoto. We will first give everyone who is unfamiliar with this amazing sorceress a little background of her history and how she came to be the sensationally academic achiever in every area of magic. Sakura Kinomoto was born on the first day of April (Formally known as April Fool's) but this young girl reflected only that of a saint, far from the nonsense of tricks and games. She was born with her mother's dazzling emerald eyes and blessed with soft, silky auburn hair. Her family (You will see them on a wide spread on the next page) consists of her father, Fugitaka was a muggle, and her mother, Nadeshiko possessed magic, but sadly, was never allowed to attend magic school, and her brother Touya, who surprisingly gave his magic to someone whom we won't mention. Her adventure started when she'd just turned the age of ten, she found a book in her father's study called 'The Clow' and unlocked its hidden powers. Inside were cards known as Clow Cards, each wielding unique and incredible powers. She was able to control the power of these cards and so became the 'Clow Mistress', along with two, might I mention, HANDSOME guardians. They are Ceroberus, (Seen bottom left) and Yue (Bottom right).'  
  
Syaoran paused and looked at the pictures of her guardians. He was intrigued. She had possessed all that power all this time. And to think his ancestor Clow Read had created such powerful magical tools and creatures. He truly was the greatest wizard in history.  
  
'And of course, by the age of eleven, young Sakura received her most unfortunate letter from Hogwarts, the most unqualified school in wizarding history. Little did she know that she would soon fall into the devastating group of friends, made up by the infamous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Yes, the threesome that have caused mayhem and mischief and possible closedown for the school itself. (How unfortunate that it wasn't) And so we can lead from there to today. Both Slytherin boys, Li and Malfoy, have received punishment and suspension for their actions and work as you read this article. They are unable to use magic, and have cleaning duties consisting of a toothbrush, and a bucket of soapy water. This, I may point out again, is most dreadful treatment, even for boys so ruthless. But what else can one expect from such a poorly maintained school?'  
  
Syaoran, disgusted by the article, looked away, daring not to read any further. That damn Rita Skeeter! How dare she say Hogwarts was such a bad school? And how on earth was she getting all this information about Sakura and also, their punishments? He didn't have much time to wonder and grumble when a tawny barn owl swooped down and dropped a golden envelope with a red seal into his lap.  
  
Ashanti and her friend, not looking as revolted as before, leaned over and peeked at it. They leaned back and smiled evilly at each other. He inspected the envelop himself and his insides seemed to disappear.  
  
It was a howler. A howler from his mother.  
  
He stood up from his chair and ran for the great doors. Everyone watched after him in such interest, you'd have thought he was a bright pink elephant, surely that would have caught everyone's attentions.  
  
He kept running, his heart beating intensely with every step. He was approaching the door but then something blocked his scurrying legs. And before he knew it, he had tripped and landed squarely on his face. Some one had placed their leg before him. Attempting to trip him, obviously their goals were now met.  
  
'Ha! Take that you filthy Slytherin!' shouted a boy.  
  
Syaoran sat himself up and glanced at who had said that. He was a redhead and a Gryffindor...all too familiar. He had seen him once feeding Canary Creams to a couple of his fellow students. 'Good one, George!' A duplicate of the boy patted him on the shoulder then he looked over at Syaoran, 'So, had a nice trip?'  
  
The Gryffindors all laughed at him, pointing at him and mocking him some more.  
  
'Ruddy, dirty Slytherin!' shouted a nearby Ravenclaw.  
  
'Why don't ya stop stealing our girls and stick with your own?' shouted another Gryffindor boy at a far end.  
  
'Yeah...go back to the smelly hole you crawled out from!' shouted another.  
  
Syaoran got to his feet, about ready to pound someone's face in when suddenly his howler began to wriggle within it's envelope.  
  
'Oh no! PLEASE don't!' Syaoran gasped as he stared at the envelope in sheer terror.  
  
He was too late. The howler was already planning to open.  
  
'LI XIAO LAAAAANG!'  
  
A long piercing screech screamed it's angry way through.  
  
All the students and teachers turned to face the unfortunate victim of the howler. Their ears seemed to burn as the voice began bickering at immense volume. Syaoran gulped. His mother was furious all right.  
  
'WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?' it began.  
  
At first it was understandable, simple English, but the rest sounded like screeching, of which only Syaoran seemed to understand. He understood the Chinese/Mandarin the howler spoke, but to everyone else, it was nothing but a million ravens screeching at the same time. It was actually quite scary.  
  
Syaoran stood standing, enduring the humiliation and loudness of the howler. His mother cursed harshly and said many things which even made him jump in surprise. The last thing was shocking of all and he stood, unable to believe it. He felt tears brimming in his amber eyes. Tears were a memory of the past to Syaoran. So long it had been since he had actually cried.  
  
Finally...it was over. The envelope angrily ripped itself up and strange enough burst into flames. He hadn't even known it was over when it was. The ringing in his ears still ensued. He stared at his feet. Without looking up, he glanced to see if he saw Sakura. What if she saw all this? But she wasn't there.  
  
Everyone was laughing at him, continuously laughing. People were banging their fists onto the table in a fit of amusement. He couldn't take this. He stormed out of the Great Hall and began to stomp through the halls. He had intended to go straight up to his dormitory, but he heard some voices.  
  
'Sorry, I don't think so,' a girl was saying.  
  
'Look...I mean...why not?' a guy now said casually.  
  
'Well, I'm not into you...' she said, sounding anxious.  
  
Syaoran edged to where the voices came from, until they came into view.  
  
There stood Sakura and Draco. Syaoran stood in shock.  
  
'I don't get it...what's wrong? Don't...Don't you like me? I mean...Li isn't giving enough,' Draco smirked.  
  
Sakura giggled, 'Ok...sure...I'll be with you then. I find it odd you want to be with me.'  
  
Draco smiled maliciously, 'Well.I like you.'  
  
The two turned and walked away. Syaoran gasped. This was NOT happening. Was Sakura going out with Draco?! She hadn't noticed he was there. What did Draco mean, he was 'not giving enough?'  
  
He went up to the common room to grab his books for his first class.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Potions didn't go very well. Snape was pressuring him to make the right decision. Every time he passed his desk, he nudged his shoulder, or eyed him tensely in the eyes. Care for Magical Creatures was bad as well. Hagrid introduced them to their now fully-grown Blast-Ended Shrewts. It was split with Gryffindors so he had to experience even more ridicule from them. Hermione Granger kept insisting that she did not want to go near another shrewt as long as she lived, since she had so many burns from finding one.  
  
'Oh shut up, already!' groaned Ron.  
  
'You don't understand! It was abuse!' said Hermione rather shrilly.  
  
'She's right.' Harry nodded, 'It was hell! I couldn't figure out which end was the blasting end or the stinging end. Well, I learned the hard way. It was female! It had no stinging end! So, I got a good whoop of the sucking end!'  
  
Hagrid blushed in embarrassment. 'I'm tellin' yeh. They're fine!'  
  
Several Gryffindors and Slytherins backed away in fear.  
  
Neville Longbottom groaned, 'This isn't what you call fine.' A massive bruise was forming on his arm. His eyes were shining with tears and his face had gone a light pink.  
  
'Blimey! That looks painful! Don't worry, I'll cure you!' Ron exclaimed, whipping out his wand. Hermione looked worried, 'Oh, Ron, shouldn't he see Madam Pomfrey? ' 'Relax!' snapped Ron then he shouted, 'Healius Woundous!'  
  
Syaoran naturally wouldn't care, but when a hurl of electricity surged through his body knocking him back a couple hundred feet, he sure did.  
  
'Syaoran!' Sakura yelped. Students rushed over. 'Syaoran! Are you alright?' Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and glared at her. She didn't care; she had Malfoy. Why would she need him? 'I'm fine!' he snapped, getting himself up.  
  
'Are yeh sure?' Hagrid rushed over.  
  
'Leave me alone!' and Syaoran stormed away, leaving them staring behind him.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Syaoran walked down the corridors as the day progressed on. Students shot him dirty looks as he passed them. He didn't care. He was used to this treatment. After all, he had been experiencing it for weeks now. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder, he whipped around. 'What?!' he shouted before he saw the person.  
  
A Ravenclaw girl with long, sleek black hair stood before him. Her dark brown eyes widened in shock. He didn't know what it was about her, but something made him feel at home. Something she had, they both shared. A group of girls stood behind her. She looked at him in puzzlement then smiled. 'Hey, sorry to bother you. My name is Cho Chang.'  
  
Syaoran stared at her. Her voice, her speaking, it sounded familiar. Her accent was impossible to mistake. He had seen her before. She was popular and probably one of the most attractive girls at Hogwarts. Why was she speaking to him? 'H-Hi, I'm Li Syaoran,' he said in uncertainty.  
  
'Yes, I know who you are,' she began before tossing her long hair back, 'I'm Chinese too, you know. So with that howler I am probably the only one here other than you that knows you are in deep shit with your mother.'  
  
Syaoran turned crimson.  
  
She grinned, 'It's all right, it's great to talk with someone who is like me and can speak Chinese.'  
  
Syaoran half-smiled.  
  
'Of course, that person certainly is not you. You might be a little handsome, but I don't mix with jerky Slytherins who use Forbidden Curses.' She immediately turned around and walked away cackling with a bunch of her many gal-pals.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
It was finally the end of the day. Syaoran, sick with rage, stampeded up the stairs, but before he had gone where he wanted, it had switched on him. A long angered whoop of rage escaped his lips. This could not be happening. He ran down the other set of stairs and went back up another. But it switched again. It did this several times. Luckily, in the end he arrived where he wanted to be.  
  
Still angry, now even more so, Syaoran dropped himself onto his bed.  
  
His mind whirred with thoughts. First a bird crapped on his head. He had woken grumpy from it's squawking. Rita Skeeter wrote a nonsense article on him. Then the Weasley twins tripped him and his forehead was now bruised. His head still throbbed from his mother's ear-piercing howler. He was blasted with magic. Insulted by a popular girl. Then worst of all, the girl of his dreams who said she loved him was cheating on him with his former best friend!  
  
He tried to sleep but he couldn't. When he finally fell asleep, he wished he hadn't. He began to dream but it was not pleasant. He stood on the edge of a mountain. People were pushing him until he fell kilometers off the cliff, forcing him to land on a spiky bed of rocks at the bottom. The people then began poking him with sticks. All he could hear was laughing, endless laughing. All the people staring at him as if they were silently mocking his very existence. Sakura and Draco looked at him, and they laughed the loudest of all. Then before his eyes, Draco gave her a long, passionate kiss, which was enough to make his stomach churn and skin crawl. Sakura on the other hand seemed to enjoy it and they began to make out right in front of him. While Syaoran just lied there and died, his last memory being bitter misery.  
  
Syaoran woke up suddenly. What a horrible nightmare! Beads of sweat trickled his head. Never had he felt such anger. That was it! He hated this! He hated Ron and his stupid brothers, Harry, Cho, Draco-all of them! Heck, he hated ALL Gryffindors. Burning with rage, he made up his mind. He would play seeker in the Quidditch match, and win! He'd beat the living stuffing out of Potter! What better way to ruin their pathetic lives, then by winning the Quidditch cup for the Slytherins? 


	9. Chapter 9

-CHAPTER 9-  
  
Syaoran, mumbling to himself, wearing a permanent scowl on his handsome yet frighteningly aggressive face, made his way down to the Quidditch grounds, the pitch. He dragged his broomstick along with him, it was a Timesweeper 7, faster and smoother than a Cleansweep, and not quite as fast as a Nimbus. He had gotten it when he was twelve in his second year at Hogwarts. He had only had a minor amount of practice on his broomstick, and he had never played Quidditch before, so, despite his continuous fit of rage, like a volcano erupting every three seconds, he hoped that it was a well enough combination. He wanted to win this one for his own benefit. He'd get back at those pathetic Gryffindors and spite that bimbo Cho, and those stupid redheaded Weasleys!  
  
But practice didn't go as well as he had hoped.  
  
He'd only just taken flight, and the Slytherin beaters purposely started hitting the quaffle at him and knocking him off his broom. And even the bludger was after him. He fell off about nine times that afternoon. He also nearly cried nine times, which was an endurably rare thing for him. He skidded into the bleaches and nearly ran into one of the towers, but narrowly missed it and got splinters in his right arm that scrapped against its large wooden side. The Slytherin captain Flint had a good time lecturing poor Syaoran and telling him off relentlessly. But this only made the boy's aura flare up even more to the point that it was visible: a thick light of luminous green looking like flames lapping from his body! He was determined to get it right. He would come to practice every afternoon and night until the real match, and he would claim victory!  
  
The sun started to set and the rest of the team and their captain retreated to the Great Hall for dinner. Syaoran refused to follow and stayed to practice his flying, which didn't bother the others in the least. The half- moon shone high in the sky, casting just the right amount of light over the pitch to enable Syaoran to see where he was flying. He saw a small silhouette waddling from the entrance gate and glided down to inspect it.  
  
He recognized the silhouette as a house elf. It was carrying a tray of steaming soup and clasping a slim bottle of butterbeer. He hastily accepted the butterbeer, cranked open the lid and chugged it down. Next with the soup, he practically inhaled it all, resulting in a very awful burning sensation in the back of his throat. Whilst he looked like he would be sick, the house elf scampered away in fear, leaving Syaoran kneeling on the soft green grass, choking.  
  
He wiped his mouth roughly and got onto his broom and took flight once again. Maybe the cold night air would clear his system.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Sakura had decided to skip dinner, not feeling hungry at all, and retreated to the girls' dormitories. She leaned her elbows on the windowsill and looked down into the grounds. It was a nice, peaceful clear night. It would have been perfect hadn't she remembered the day's occurrences. She sighed softly, like a sweet breeze. Why had Syaoran been so mean today? What was going on inside of him? Didn't he remember that she had assured him that she believed he was innocent? Did it slip his mind that she was in love with him?  
  
She sighed again. Earlier that day, Draco had approached her, looking a little shy, but she didn't know why. He had simply requested the pleasure of her partnership in Divination in Professor Trelawney's class since no one else would join with him, and his two larger seemingly incomprehensible friends, Crabbe and Goyle - she didn't know their first names - had partnered with each other. She couldn't have said no to him, not when he seemed so desperate, she felt sorry for him and he wasn't as bad as most people perceived. In fact, he was actually quite nice, even charming.  
  
She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening and remembered what he had said 'Syaoran wasn't giving enough'. Syaoran wasn't having the best luck in that particular class, and whomever partnered with him found it hard to read their own futures. It was always cloudy. She knew that from one experience when the ball remained in a fog, and Trelawney had become distracted away from foretelling another of Harry's unfortunate deaths and floated over to them and looked absolutely disappointed, for Sakura was usually able to see something, and she was a bit of a foreteller herself. She had prophetic dreams now and then.  
  
So it seemed okay...  
  
But she just didn't know what was going on. How could she put her finger on it? Why had he looked at her that way? Why had he seemed so disgusted when she touched him or went near him? Had she done something to upset him? If she had, she couldn't remember doing such a thing. Why would she? She loved him! It would be like self-torture to ever do ANYTHING that would offend or inflict any kind of pain and wound his heart.  
  
It was just that devastatingly repugnant look in his eyes that were usually so warm and compassionate, and the chilling tone in his voice that was normally full of love. It was like he had been turned to ice, and, everything in his countenance, his stance, his aura, it was all so wrong. It was different. It wasn't Syaoran.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. She leaned her chin between her flattened hands on the sill and stared distantly over the shadowy grounds and the forest. She allowed her view to stretch out over the view of the entire area of vegetation and could just make out the tall erect towers surrounding the Quidditch pitch. In a split second, she saw something hovering between the three goals on the closest side. She blinked her eyes hard, just to be sure she didn't imagine it.  
  
But there it was again. Unmistakably it was someone on a broomstick soaring around the pitch. 'Hoe?' said Sakura, leaning her whole body over the sill and staring outward, her nose pressed against the cold glass. Who would be practicing now? Wasn't all the Quidditch players back in the Great Hall? She decided that she would investigate. At least it was something to do, and would distract her from her unhappy thoughts.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
He swerved around and misdirected the pursuing bludger that had been on his tail. It missed its chance to turn and follow him and went soaring straight over the horizon with a long streak of white light and disappeared over the pitch and away. He felt his breath failing him and with an exhausted groan, lost balance of his broom, and dropped with a dull thud onto the cold, firm ground. He shut his eyes tightly, tears seeping out at the corners. It was hopeless. He couldn't do this. He would never get the vengeance he wanted and surely deserved for his efforts.  
  
Syaoran Li, newly appointed seeker for Slytherin, forced himself into a sitting position and combed the bits of dirt and grass out of his already untamed hair. His face was beaded with sweat, and some of his fringe was plastered over his forehead and over his ears. His back ached and when he stretched his arms out before him, they felt like they were snapping like twigs, and sounding much like it too. It wasn't very pleasant to have all this on yourself, with the uncomfortable forced breaths known as rasping.  
  
'This is shit!' he hissed which was a mistake and just made himself start hacking and coughing and struggling to breath. He growled under his breath and forced himself on his feet, his legs very unbalanced and wobbling. It was like he had fallen under the curse of Jelly Legs, something he wasn't very keen on.  
  
Just great! When he'd thought that his day, ehem, night couldn't get any worse! Ok, first the stupid letter that caused all this trouble to begin with, then the article from that whore Rita Skeeter, and the howler from his "darling" mother, and personal insults from basically every student in the entire school, and now this hopeless flying.  
  
The tears rose again, and mingled with the sweat already present on his face.  
  
He just stood there, staring hard at the cursed ground, making no sound or moving, the tears streaming down his cheeks like two waterfalls. His tears sparkled in the moonlight and looked like magic as they landed in droplets, disappearing into the grass beneath his feet.  
  
He didn't see, nor did he sense it, but someone watched him from the bottom of the bleachers.  
  
Sakura watched his back, as still as a statue. She saw something glisten between the gap in his legs. She raised her head and saw his broomstick hovering about twelve feet in the air, as if hanging by an invisible thread, held up by a giant, invisible hand. She took out her wand and pointed it up at the broom.  
  
'Accio Broomstick,' she whispered.  
  
The broom suddenly whooshed towards her and she caught it with a firm grip around the middle. Syaoran gasped and looked up to see his broom gone. He swiveled his whole body around and looked for it. Oh wonderful.  
  
'Oh, great!' he breathed sarcastically, rubbing his eyes furiously, making them burn. 'Now even my broomstick hates me!'  
  
He turned again and saw that it cruised towards him slowly, as if being carried along by a gentle breeze. It stopped in front of him, just high enough for him to remount it.  
  
'You.didn't leave,' he said as if it were living. He hesitated at first, but then, swung his leg over the side of it and grasped its middle, just to be sure that it wouldn't fly away again. He took a deep breath, then lifted off again and instantly found pleasure in the wind blowing softly against his face and cooling him down in an instant.  
  
Sakura stood up from the bleachers and watched him soar and appear as a shadow against the half-moon, looking very magical. She wore a peaceful smile, knowing for now he could relax. 'I guess I shouldn't disturb you. You seem so content now. I don't know what's bothering you, but I hope you can sort it out, and perhaps I can help you a little too.' Maybe he just wanted some space, be on his own for a while.  
  
She sighed and started to walk toward the entrance gate. She couldn't help but turn one more time to look at him. 'Syaoran, why are you avoiding me?'  
  
She lowered her head, turned, and walked away up to the castle.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Syaoran dashed aside his things onto his four-poster within the boy's dormitories. After he changed into his sleeping clothes, he neatly placed his broom within his trunk. He sat onto his bed. It was late, he knew, but it did not matter. All he knew was that in 2 weeks time, he'd have to play in the Quidditch match, and he sucked.  
  
He couldn't fly his broom straight, and he couldn't even find the snitch sometimes. He had a lot of things going for him. He was fast and agile. He was a quick learner and swift thinker. He could easily avoid the bludgers sometimes.but sometimes they were quicker than him.  
  
But why, why couldn't he play like a good seeker? He knew the answer. He had too much on his mind and he had a rotten and unlucky day. Maybe he should be like his older sister, Fei-Mei and take up Feng Shui. Or he could go like Sheifa and take up Tai Chi even. 'To explore his inner peace' like his sisters would always say. But what point was there in such balderdash? He'd never be able to do anything within the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
He suddenly remembered all his mother had told him...  
  
You have brought shame to the Li name!  
  
You are a disgrace!  
  
You will never come back to Hogwarts!  
  
It was true; he'd never come back to Hogwarts. Once he had finished his studying until June, he would go back to China. Back to his former Chinese Magical Institutes. These were worse off.the teachers were far more strict and students had to be far more disciplined. He shivered as he remembered his old Transfiguration and Magical Historic studies professors. They even made cold Snape look like a kind fellow.  
  
It was all over. He would leave Sakura forever. He would never see her again. Why speak with her? Why love her.when you know inside she'll be gone from you forever? It did not matter anyway; she loved Draco. Why should he care?  
  
This was it. He would win the Quidditch cup! No, better yet, the House Cup! All for Slytherin! He cackled wickedly to himself.  
  
This was late May, while tournament in early June. He had time. Syaoran kept telling himself. He would keep trying and practicing. He will become a good seeker. He will beat ruddy old Harry Potter! And no one...no one will stop him! He will kick Draco's ass and never stick up for the looser again! He will ignore Sakura until he could simply forget about her. Screw Hogwarts and screw them all! He will get his vengeance. It was over...  
  
Syaoran groaned. 'Good night,' he muttered to himself. And laid himself down to rest. Of course, this was a challenge. On either side of him he could hear Crabbe and Goyle snoring. He groaned again. He will leave a mark on this school...no matter what.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
The next day, had come soon enough. Draco squinted as the sunlight dawned upon him. He sat upright, rubbing his tired eyes. Looking around the dormitory it was obvious no one else was around. He leaped out of his bed. He quickly slipped off his nightclothes and changed into his Slytherin robes. Ah! Breakfast time, unfortunately, he would not be allowed to attend in the Great Hall. It wouldn't be long before a house elf would knock on the door with a tray of food.  
  
He groaned as he stomped into the desolate Common Room and flung himself onto the sofa. His mind whirred with thoughts from previous days. He groaned as he remembered what he had found out the day before. He was no longer allowed to play Quidditch as part of his punishment. Foolish he had been to use the Crutacius curse. He wished it had hit Syaoran. Or did he?  
  
Something inside Draco told himself that really he did miss Syaoran's companionship. Undoubtedly, Syaoran was the best friend he had ever had. He was always there when he played pranks on people, even when he jelly-legged Neville Longbottom for the second time. He had always laughed at his jokes even when they were utterly beyond pathetic. They were alike in so many ways. They both came from wealthy families, and had parents whom expected much of them. They both even kind of laughed the same way.  
  
But other than that, Syaoran was a great friend. He was always quite loyal, and supportive of Draco. Syaoran even defended him...taking his punishment when it was obviously not something he deserved.  
  
Draco knew deep inside, that he wanted badly for Syaoran to be his friend again. However, he kept his head up. Being stubborn, he decided to cover it up. Who cares about Syaoran? Not he.he kept telling himself.  
  
Then he remembered the beginning of their ongoing feud. It was because Sakura. It seemed like a big thing when Sakura had agreed to be his partner in Divination. But he didn't want to just be her partner in class.he wanted her to like him. So what was his choice? His best friend.or the girl who didn't love him?  
  
Well, the choice was clear. Sakura. He wanted to ask her out. Maybe she would grow to like him? Where could they go? Maybe a date at Hogsmeade? But there was a problem. Hogsmeade was off limits. Draco was banned to go there all year.  
  
Draco growled again. How would he sneak into Hogsmeade with out being noticed? There was only one way. He had to be invisible. But how? Who was the one person at Hogwarts whom had the ability to do so? Why it was Harry Potter of course! But who was the one person who was close enough to Potter that they could easily retrieve anything from Harry's stash at Draco's influence? Draco's malicious mind buzzed with dozens of thoughts at once. He grinned with wicked hunger. It wouldn't belong before his breakfast would arrive...and also the perfect opportunity.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry, with a quick stride, entered the Great Hall. He sat in a seat in between Hermione and Ron. On either side of them Sakura and Ginny sat. 'Hey,' whispered Harry with a small grin. 'Hey, Harry!' Ron whispered back.  
  
Hermione smiled as a response.  
  
Ginny blushed and grinned. 'Good morning, Harry,' she said in a gentle singsong voice, which made Harry blush.  
  
Sakura smiled as well, though it was obvious something troubled her.  
  
'Good morning, students,' began Dumbledore briefly.  
  
'Good morning,' the hall seemed to shout back.  
  
'Today is a brand new day. This weekend, there will be our trip to Hogsmeade, available to 3rd years and up. I hope you will all act mannerly and not get into mischief. I would like to note to you all that many of your exams will take place in three weeks time. I highly advice you begin studying.'  
  
Hermione gave a quick humph as if saying 'As if I haven't begun already.'  
  
'I would also like to inform you about the Quidditch Tournament between the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams taking place in two weeks.'  
  
Everyone other than the Slytherins gasped.  
  
'What?' squawked Ron in a hushed tone. 'But you can't - you already played Slytherin?! Harry!'  
  
Harry was shocked, even more than Ron. His mouth hung open is astonishment. His deep, forest-green eyes widened as they stared upon Dumbledore. He never knew there was a rematch. Judging from the look on Oliver Wood's face, he didn't either.  
  
'I understand most of you are surprised that there is another game. However, the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy, has been suspended from play. He has been replaced by fellow Slytherin, Syaoran Li (there were gasps from the crowd and they turned to stare at Syaoran). I recall the last match to also be a tie game, thus, Professor Snape believes it is only fair that there is a rematch. These are the only announcements for today. Have a good breakfast!'  
  
Sakura, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and other Gryffindors exchanged looks of disbelief.  
  
'We're having a rematch?' gasped Ginny, looking at Harry in concern. 'Syaoran Li?'  
  
'I-I don't believe it...' Sakura looked down at her plate in surprise. She could not understand why he would play against her house. He always seemed like some one who would never go against a friend, no matter what. However, he was willing to play against her side? She glanced up at Syaoran. He didn't look up. He continued to eat, with a gruff look on his face. It was as if the fact that everyone was gaping at him and the fact that he was despised by all the Gryffindor, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did not bother him at all.  
  
'I told you!' began Ron, slamming his fist on the table, 'Slytherins can't be trusted! He's turned against everyone including his own!'  
  
'Well, I wouldn't worry much, Harry,' said Hermione with a reassuring voice. 'He hasn't had nearly as much experience as you have. The most he could do is fly. Quidditch is not played often in China and he's never played Quidditch at Hogwarts.'  
  
A disapproving look sat on neighboring student Seamus Finnigan. 'Slytherins are evil, the whole lot of them! Everyone knows nothing but dark wizards come from their house,' He turned to look at Harry, 'He's in it for revenge, I reckon. He might curse you, Harry. I hope you fly fast enough on your broomstick.'  
  
Harry bit his lip. He knew Sakura was one of Syaoran's closest friends, but he did not want to let the Slytherins win, even if he had to knock him off his broom.  
  
'I could use a counter-curse,' said Harry quickly, as he dipped his spoon into his cereal.  
  
'But don't you remember? Forbidden curses can't be blocked,' Hermione reminded in her know-it-all voice.  
  
'Oh, Harry!' started Ginny, 'Please, please don't get hurt!'  
  
'He won't get hurt!' snapped Ron, 'He's Harry Potter! The best Gryffindor seeker Hogwarts has had since our brother, Charlie!'  
  
Sakura tuned out of this conversation. She didn't want to have anything to do with it nor believe Syaoran was playing seeker. She glanced up at Syaoran again, this time he was talking to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. But in his eyes, she saw something different. She saw anger yet deep sadness. She sighed again and continued to eat her muffin.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Three thumps, there was a great pounding at the door. Malfoy grunted a curt, 'Come in,' and the door opened slowly. There stood a short, skeletal figure. It bore large pointed ears, large and bulging green eyes and a long pointed nose. A nervous look was on its face. 'Dobby has brought your breakfast, sir,' the elf choked tensely.  
  
'Excellent.' Draco grinned malevolently as he walked up to the elf and took up his tray. Draco then placed it onto a nearby end table and turned back to the horrified elf. 'Elf, I mean...um ...Dobby, can you do me a little favor?' he began, a evil twinkle in his pale eyes.  
  
'Y-Yes, sir?' stuttered Dobby, looking up at the boy.  
  
'Can you get me something of Potter's? You see, I can not enter the Gryffindor common room...however, you can.'  
  
Dobby shook his head, 'Never will Dobby take of Harry Potter's!'  
  
Draco shot him a dirty look, 'What do you mean never? You will do as I say, y-you-you imp!'  
  
Dobby backed away, 'No! Dobby is free elf! Master freed Dobby!'  
  
Draco suddenly grabbed Dobby and held him firmly around the neck. 'You DO want to live, right?' he barked, spitting as he spoke.  
  
Dobby nodded weakly.  
  
Draco's grip loosened. 'Well then, you will bring Potter's Invisibility Cloak. You will get it right NOW.'  
  
Dobby nodded and scampered away, whimpering as he ran.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Dobby looked through Harry's trunk, anxiously searching for the cloak. He whimpered again feeling weak and extremely guilty. But Draco's words rang over and over in his mind, and he sweat and whimpered, feeling even more regret as he worked through Harry's belongings.  
  
'Harry Potter must forgive Dobby!' he kept whispering to himself, as if practicing how to explain this to Harry. 'Dobby does not want to cause trouble! Dobby only wants to live!'  
  
Finally he came across the liquid-like, silky, silvery material. Hearing footsteps from the hall, Dobby grabbed it and raced out of the room, fretting what would happen when Harry found his bed and property in ruins.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
'Excellent!' exclaimed Draco, snatching the cloak from Dobby. 'Now, get out you little fool! I have no use for you now.'  
  
Dobby scrambled out of the room and down the hall. He shook violently with remorse as he slumped worriedly down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
'Great,' he sniveled miserably, '...and poor Harry Potter,' he added with a saddened sniffle.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
'RANSACKED!' Harry hollered as he came running out of his dormitory and into the common room.  
  
'Everything is thrown all over the place! My broom tossed to a corner - my books strewn all over the floors...papers everywhere! It's...it's chaos!'  
  
'What? But Harry, how?' Hermione gasped.  
  
'I-I don't know but it's a disaster!' replied Harry in concern for himself.  
  
'Why would some one be searching you?' Parvarti Patil looked up from her chess game with Lavender Brown who looked up just as interested.  
  
'On no! No one could be searching you! Not you!' cried the wimpy looking Colin Creevey.  
  
'You don't suppose it was Ginny again, do you?' murmured Ron with a chuckle. Ever since the Yule Ball, Ginny would often sneak into the boy's dormitories and seek out Harry's belongings such as little trinkets, photos, even clothes! Harry had found his favorite pair of dark green socks missing last month.  
  
Harry sighed and ignored him, 'Well...if someone was looking for something they found it.'  
  
Harry looked around to make sure no one was looking and then lowered his voice, 'My father's Invisibility Cloak is missing!'  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged horrified looks.  
  
Ron gaped at Harry in a fretting manor. 'Oh no...this is bad.'  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Sakura was just as shocked as anyone by the news. Harry's Invisibility Cloak had been stolen last night. It was strange, because Harry had gone to his dormitory before dinner in the Great Hall and he had only been gone for just over half an hour. When he returned, he found it in shambles. How could anyone have gotten the password? And it was absolutely preposterous to assume that it was a fellow Gryffindor - as Hermione had said during another one of her lectures to Ron who was beside himself that evening.  
  
Harry had informed Professor McGonagall and she had gone to Dumbledore, but there wasn't must one could do, if you were to lose a valuable in this school, it was presumed that it would never return, and you would never see it again. Hogwarts was a tricky place, hiding a lot of secrets; even the Headmaster was left to baffle.  
  
Sakura felt very sorry for Harry so she gave him her own Invisibility Cloak, which he had given to her in the first place. He thanked her of course, but he wanted his father's cloak back.  
  
She had passed Dobby that morning. She assumed he must have taken Draco his breakfast because he never dined in the Great Hall. She said a friendly hello to him, but the little house elf with an elongated nose gave a frail squeal and scampered away. Strange. He was usually always full of greetings for anyone who was acquainted with his hero, Harry Potter.  
  
Sakura sighed and shook her head as she found the stairs that would lead up to Madam Trelawney's Divination class. In her first year to take part in this class, she had been looking very forward to it, but after experiencing Trelawney's ways of teaching and her relentless foretelling of Harry's unfortunate deaths, she thought it quite pointless and a sham. She had never seen any of Trelawney's predictions actually coming to pass, but her own occasional prophetic dreams did. She dreamt at one stage that Snape would be made a fool of, Harry and Ron had laughed at the dream and had sighed, 'If only.' But after the case of the Hippogriff and Sirius Black, they gawped at her for days and refused to talk to her. They must have found it strange, almost frightening.  
  
Sakura also thought of that very different dream she had had the night before she had traveled to Hogwarts on the train. It had been so real; she could have almost counted it as another day's experience in her life...  
  
She stood in the Great Hall in the very back where the Head Table would have lined up the teacher's chairs, but the hall was empty, no chairs and tables. She had gazed up at the ceiling and found it grey, sheet white lightening flashed, but there came no peals of thunder. She looked toward the Great Doors, and there stood a shadow. More lightening from the ceiling flashed, and the shadow became a silhouette. She recognized it as a boy. He didn't move, he didn't shift, he just stood there as if staring at her through the dark. Then, the most unearthly voice echoed in the hall, it said something like 'Change a heart', and that continued to echo until she woke from it.  
  
She thought over it again. Later she had come to know that that boy was Syaoran. He had been driven to shadow a lot of the time she had become familiar with him, and only for a brief moment had he been exposed to light, that morning they had confessed to each other, the morning she had felt her life come back together. But now it seemed to be falling apart again. She was afraid that he was gone out of her life for good.  
  
Sakura found herself in the waiting room, the silver stairs hadn't yet been lowered. No one else had come. She had left Harry and the others in the Great Hall. She turned around slowly, making the bag slung over her shoulder swing with the weight of its hundred or more books. She stopped turning and caught a pair of dark grey eyes staring at her. She got quite startled and jumped back, holding a hand to her chest and felt her heart racing. She pushed all thoughts of Syaoran aside.  
  
'Oh! Draco, it's you!' she gasped and let out a calming sigh. She lowered her hand and smiled warmly, 'Good morning. How are you?' she asked curtly.  
  
Draco didn't have his bag with him, but he held the Divination textbook and a bit of parchment and ink and a peacock feather quill. He looked a little nervous, and Sakura stopped smiling when he didn't reply. She noticed his face was a bright pink, and she wondered if she was the cause of it.  
  
'Hoe?' she said, tilting her head. It only seemed to make him go a darker pink. She chose not to do that again and decided to ask what was wrong. 'Is something bothering you, Draco?' she asked curiously.  
  
Draco lowered his head and tried to avoid her gaze, but something about those bright green eyes prevented him from doing so. He was drawn to them, like a mosquito is drawn to a night lamp. Or was that a wrong example? He didn't know. Draco took a deep breath and raised his head again, trying to compose himself, trying to look proud and tall.  
  
'I-I'm fine!' he squeaked and was immediately terrified of his own high- pitched voice. Where was the manliness in that? He shook his head once and forced himself to look at her, despite his face burning and his eyes wavering. 'Actually, I was wondering if you'd consider...going with me...to Hogsmeade this coming weekend.'  
  
It took several moments for Sakura to register. She didn't color, but her eyes became downcast. She bowed her head solemnly, and gazed vacantly at the golden carpet beneath her black buckle shoes. She shook her head. She couldn't. 'Dra-Draco, I'm really sorry,' she started to say, 'B-But I...'  
  
She saw a shadow stretch out over the floor under the glary light made by candles sitting on the stone walls. She looked up to see Syaoran standing across the room from them, his usual leering eyes cast on them. She narrowed her own eyes and turned back to Draco.  
  
'Of course I'll go with you!' she exclaimed, making poor Malfoy stumble and gawk at her before he could grasp what she had said.  
  
Sakura looked back immediately at Syaoran and gave him a smug look. What do you think of that? She thought. She didn't really know why she said it, but it seemed a bit of a lust for revenge, or was it more to make him envious? As she stared at him long enough, as if trying to figure him out, seeing if he reacted in any way...she only found one. His eyes...they looked more sad than angry when she gave him that look. Sakura felt a dagger of guilt stab her in the heart, but what else was she to do? Let him do this to her without an explanation? She tossed the thought aside and decided to go along with it.  
  
'Gre-Great!' stuttered Malfoy, his hands shaking as they desperately clasped his class work. He looked like he would burst into tears of joy, but instead, he removed the blush from his face and stood up straight, clearing his throat and gave a quick smirk in Syaoran's direction. 'Then I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks,' he said with confidence.  
  
Just then, everyone else entered the room and the silver steps lowered for all of them to walk up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked to see Sakura partnering with Malfoy. What was she thinking? Was she clinically insane or had Malfoy somehow slipped her a love potion in her pumpkin juice? They didn't really want to know.  
  
Syaoran sat by himself in the back of the room, hidden in shadow, gazing emptily at his crystal ball that was just as empty as his eyes. Just as he had thought. Sakura and Malfoy were dating. She wanted him now.  
  
During the lesson, Trelawney actually stopped pestering Harry like an overly annoying insect and circled around Syaoran, taunting him with things like 'you shall never love again' and 'my prophecy of Gryffindor and Slytherin will still come to pass, even without you in the clash'. He refused to show that he was swayed by her insults, but inside, his heart was breaking. Now he was more sad than angry, and more longing than vengeful. 


	10. Chapter 10

-CHAPTER 10-  
  
Madam Trelawney was never too fond of Sakura. She was often jealous because Sakura had generally had real predictions. Her prophetic dreams and futuristic recalling often scored her great marks in Divination, but made Madam Trelawney envious. People like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown often praised Sakura instead of their own Divination teacher. Once she finished pestering Syaoran, she paced past Sakura's desk many times, giving her an evil glare. This day's class was especially tedious. More often than usual, Draco was seeing Sakura instead of the globe, since that was whom he stared at most of time. For homework Trelawney had assigned for them to read Unfogging the Future, Chapters 15--20 and then for them to write an essay on the debate behind Palm Reading Vs. Crystal ball Viewing.  
  
Syaoran groaned. Friendless, depressed, and also angry he sat glaring into his predictive globe. His stare was so penetrative, it seemed that if he had stared any longer, he would cause a hole to form. However, something odd happened. Something strange seemed to fog into view. There he and Sakura stood, his arms around her. Sakura blushing, and content smiles on their faces.  
  
Syaoran blinked, feeling staggered and rubbed his eyes. There still were their two faces. A dopey grin appeared on Syaoran's face as he looked into the globe. Was this his imagination or was this a real vision?  
  
Before he could think it through, the image faded away and a more horrifying picture replaced it. He saw the pale, face of a woman. Her sharp amethyst eyes glowed, in a dark sort of way. She stood hooting and cackling iniquitously above the body of an injured teenage girl. The girl lay, yelping in pain, the woman who stood above her shadowed her brown hair and jade eyes. Syaoran gasped in shock at the image that penetrated his visions. Slowly, the scene vanished from view.  
  
'Dears,' began Madam Trelawney suddenly, 'I hope you have seen your futures today, and that they are bright ones...well most of you.' From the corner of her eye she shot piercing glances at Harry, and Syaoran.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at this while Syaoran still stood, shocked by the sickly image which not to long ago had appeared before him.  
  
'But now, class is over. You may leave now. May the galactic forces be with you all.'  
  
Syaoran stumbled out of the room, shaken by the vision. Had it been real, or imagined?  
  
Vincent, chomping on his provisions, (hidden in his pockets) glanced over at Syaoran stomping along by a far corner. He crept over to his spot and gave him what he thought was a friendly (but hard) punch in the shoulder. 'Hey you! Whadduya think you're doing alone?' the thick oaf grunted.  
  
'Go away, Crabbe!' Syaoran shoved him away and bolted down the hall. As he sped away he could hear echoes of Crabbe and Goyle snarling, threatening things behind him and shouting 'What's up with you?' But he didn't care. Nothing but what he had seen seemed to matter now. What had this all been about? Who was the sallow-skinned, purple-eyed and dark haired lady he saw beside herself with satisfaction at the fallen Sakura?  
  
At last he had arrived to his dormitory. He had intended to grab his next books for his astronomy lesson with Madam Sinsitra, when a large, tan-gray barn owl, speckled with black and white patches tapped on his window. The owl seemed to be struggling to stay in mid-air as it held onto the load it carried. Hesitantly, Syaoran walked over and opened it while the bird fluttered into the room dropping a rolled up parchment and a large package before him. All thoughts of Divination seemed to brush aside.  
  
'What the...?'  
  
Puzzled, Syaoran unraveled the parchment. It was written neatly in Chinese characters. He recognized the strokes in writing as only one person.  
  
Dearest Xiao Lang,  
  
It has been a while since we have seen you! We miss you ever so dearly, and we never thought we would be saying this. We know how often we shun you but we love you, dai (little brother)!  
  
How has it been at Hogwarts? Have you met Harry Potter? Does he have a scar like in the pictures? Did you know that father used to go to this school? As you already know, father was born in England so of course this was the only school he could go to. Father would be so proud!  
  
We understand you were in so much trouble after you, uh.used the Unforgivable Curse. Mother is very upset. Everyone thinks you are guilty, however we don't! Well, not old snobby Sheifa and Fuutie, but you know how they are. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Well, I have to run, please stay safe and we wish you a safe return.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Your sisters,  
  
Fei-Mei and Fanren  
  
P.S. We gave you a little present that might just give you some help!  
  
Syaoran pushed the letter aside and looked at the large, bulky package. Carefully he unwrapped it leaving bits of paper strewn across the floor. A look of disbelief swathed his face. A broom - not just any broom.but a professional flying broom like he had never seen. Sleek and bushy, russet bristles tipped it while the handle was delicately carved, and it had a wooden handle of steady oak. It was smoothly polished, and olive-bronze in colour. On it, the words shimmered in fine silver print - JetStream Inferno 230. This was the ultimate broom! This was the newest model, even newer than the Firebolt, the Shooting Star, the Nimbus 2001 and even the ancient Cleansweep! In fact, he knew no one had heard of it. The newest brooms came out first in China and Japan, so England would not get it for at least another year.  
  
Syaoran stared in steady disbelief at the magic flying-stick. He imagined he would pass out there and then. He knew Harry Potter had the ultimate Firebolt, but he could defeat him with A Jet-stream Inferno 230, right?  
  
He was not a very good flier, nor seeker all together. Would this broom, better than any on the market make any difference? Instantly he remembered that Marcus Flint had wanted them to have a meet for practice that afternoon. Tuesdays and Fridays. Quickly, Syaoran tucked away his wonder broom under his bed and got up his books. Quickly, Syaoran dashed out of the room and to his next class.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
After each of gathering their books - The Dark forces: A Guide to Self- Protection, Harry, Hermione, Sakura and Ron dashed through the halls heading to another tower and up a couple stairs to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kaho grinned at them as they entered the room. She stood before the blackboard and a model of some sort of figure covered with a cloth.  
  
The three, feeling inquisitive, all seated themselves down at some available desks. Other students eyed the figure curiously.  
  
'Now...I see you are all quite interested of what this might be.' Her long red-brown hairs swayed as Kaho nodded her head, at the covered figure. Suddenly she whipped off the sheet and it revealed a strange looking statue of something looking like a scaly monkey.  
  
'Can anyone tell me what this is?' Kaho smiled, looking around the room expecting to see someone raise their hand.  
  
A single hand shot up. It was all too obvious who it was and everyone else just groaned.  
  
'Um, Miss Granger.'  
  
'It's a Kappa!' she answered stridently, a confident look on her face.  
  
'Yes, thank you. Now, can anyone tell me anything about the Kappa?' Kaho looked around only to see many dull, and drowsy looking faces. Again, only one hand rose. 'Hermione?'  
  
'The Kappa is commonly found in Mongolia. It is a water-dweller that resembles a scaly monkey with webbed hands it strangles unsuspecting bypassers.'  
  
Kaho shook her head disappointedly, 'Yes, Hermione. The Kappa looks odd, but is still quite monstrous. I am surprised. I believed we covered this just last week. This is very disappointing. I expected more class participation. Well, everyone turn to page 242 in your textbooks, titled, Kappas and Their Young. We will be having a unit test quite soon, as Dumbledore announced a couple days back. The unit test will be covering zombies, vampires and Kappas especially. On Monday we have a test on the Unforgivable Curses, since it was proponed a while back. However, it seems no one has studied or bothered to pay attention. Therefore, I expect a twelve-paged essay on Kappas and defense by Wednesday. No excuses.'  
  
Many low groans and whines brandished through the classroom as they opened their books and turned to whichever page.  
  
'Old git!' mumbled Ron as he flipped from 240 to 242.  
  
Hermione gave him a scathing look as if it was saying, 'You should have studied! I did!'  
  
When DADA was over, many of the students came out upset and grumpy. 'I can't believe that Mazuki! That is rubbish! Vampires? I can't believe we have a test on them too! I forget how you are supposed to detect one!' groaned Ron as he stomped through the halls.  
  
'Well, I knew her. She is very nice,' said Sakura shortly, as she walked along side the trio.  
  
Harry shook his head in silent disagreement, 'Yeah...well...I still say Lupin was the best teacher we've ever had.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, 'You're just being silly. If you spent time studying like me...'  
  
'Sorry, Hermione,' Ron shot back with a slight smirk, 'we don't live in the library like you do.'  
  
Hermione shot him a glare, 'You are simply hopeless! And you wonder why you fail! Don't come crying to me when you do!'  
  
'Why would I come to you?' spat Ron, walking quicker still. 'You're solution for everything involves a book! Sorry...but you can't find all the world's answers in a book!'  
  
Sakura and Harry shared tense glances.  
  
'Um, we're going to, um, Herbology now,' Harry began uncomfortably giving Sakura a slight glance. 'Catch up when you can.'  
  
At that moment Sakura and Harry dashed off, trying to escape the bickering couple.  
  
'Well, I suppose that one aspect in their lives hasn't changed,' Sakura looked back uneasily.  
  
'Yeah,' sighed Harry, 'you got that one right.'  
  
Soon they had arrived at the Herbology Greenhouse. This one was split with Ravenclaws.  
  
Madam Sprout stood proud with a strange new plant. Sakura stared at the outlandish plant and sighed.  
  
'If this one is anything like the Mandrakes then I quit. That one gave me headaches for weeks.'  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
His class, Astronomy, had finished. Deciding that they should cut class for a well-needed practice session, Snape gave them permission to skip Transfiguration. Syaoran marched through the halls. Beside him, was six of the other large and foul looking members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Many fifth-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs parted to make way for the filthy scumbags.  
  
'Soo.' began Syaoran feeling slightly uncomfortable, being the smallest on the team.  
  
'So nothing!' snapped Flint as he glared at Syaoran. 'You better be good today! Frankly, you suck! I don't know why anyone chose you!'  
  
'Yeah,' snapped another member, 'we would have been better off with that ditzy Parkinson girl!' Syaoran looked down at his feet in shame. 'I-I have a new broom,' croaked Syaoran, knowing his voice was squeakier than usual.  
  
Flint rolled his yellow eyes in disgust, 'Yeah, who in the world has heard of a Jet-stream Inferno?! I bet it's just your own crappy old broom that you covered up with some disguising charm. I've never heard of that stupid broom!'  
  
Syaoran bit his lip looking around nervously at the other members. 'B- But...'  
  
'NO! I don't wanna hear any more crap from you, Li! I just want us to win! So shut the hell up!'  
  
Hastily, he stomped away and the others followed after him glancing back only to give Syaoran harsh glares. Syaoran reluctantly followed as they proceeded to the Quidditch pitch and glared back at them, not able to believe their narcissism.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Stacks of textbooks fell to the ground in shock.  
  
'No! N-Not a Jet-stream!' Cho stared in stupor and then ran to find the nearest Gryffindor. She hightailed around the corner only to find none other than the still arguing Granger and Weasley.  
  
'OH! SO THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! YOU THINK THAT I'M AN IDIOT! WELL, FINE!' hollered Ron, folding his arms in anger.  
  
'I NEVER SAID THAT! I SAID YOU WERE IGNORANT OF WHAT IS IMPORTANT! IT DOESN'T MEAN I THINK YOU ARE STUPID! READ A DAMN BOOK!' Hermione shouted back.  
  
'SEE? SEE? THERE YOU GO AGAIN, MOCKING MY INTELLIGENCE!' Ron retorted, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Cho blinked, uncertain if this was a good time to interrupt. 'Um...excuse me?'  
  
'WHAT?' they both shouted impatiently as they turned to look at their intruder.  
  
'Well, it's about the Slytherin boy, the Li-kid,' began Cho anxiously.  
  
'Oh...this better be good,' started Ron as if he had just been insulted.  
  
'Well...he's got a new broom. The Jet-stream Inferno 230! It's the newest broom!'  
  
Hermione looked at her skeptically, 'No, the Firebolt is the newest. I never heard of the Jet-stream Inferno!'  
  
Cho shook her head, 'No, the Jet-stream is! You see, the newest brooms come out in China and Japan. Since Syaoran lives there, he would get it first! Trust me, I know what I am talking about!'  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
'Then.we better tell Harry!' said Ron, ready to run and find him.  
  
'Yeah! Oh no! Herbology class! We'll be late!'  
  
Hermione ran off behind him as if, they had completely forgotten that they had just been arguing.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
It was not before long when Ron and Hermione ran into the room, huffing and puffing and dragging their books along with them. 'Harry! Harry!' Ron panted.  
  
'Excuse me!' a loud voice scowled heatedly. 'Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger! You are late! How dare you come running in here like that interrupting my class?'  
  
Ron paused, looking quite solemn. Hermione blushing, gave an embarrassed sigh.  
  
'Sorry, Madam Sprout. We both are,' Hermione said on the behalf of both of them.  
  
'Yes...well... "sorry" does not change anything. Five points from Gryffindor each! Now get to a spot and do try to catch up!' she said hastily turning her attention to the class, quickly adding, 'By the way, I suggest you ask your fellow student for their notes so you can at least copy them-though it isn't really enough because this lesson was more hands on. You will be having a test on this.'  
  
Hermione smacked her forehead as she muttered continuous self-scolding remarks.  
  
'Okay, well, back to Gillyweed. This is a very advanced plant for your year, but I suppose it won't hurt to learn some things about it. Now as you can see, I and I alone will be handling this plant...'  
  
Hermione placed herself between Harry and Sakura. Ron took a spot beside Harry and, feeling bored, looked down at the sheet of parchment that sat before his spot.  
  
'Harry...' he whispered, 'you won't believe it, but Syao...'  
  
'Harry...can you pass me a quill?' Hermione whispered, tapping him gently on the shoulder.  
  
'Sure,' he whispered back, beginning to pass her a quill from the center of the table.  
  
Ron groaned impatiently, 'Harry!'  
  
Harry turned to look at Ron, but shocked by a sudden grunt, he dropped the quill. 'Yes?'  
  
'Harry! The quill?' Hermione put her hands on her hips, looking impatient.  
  
'Oh, sorry Herm...'  
  
'Harry! Are you listening?'  
  
'Yes Ron? What is...'  
  
'Excuse me!' Madam Sprout bellowed, sounding quite repugnant.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up suddenly.  
  
'You were late enough already, talking does not help! Now be quiet and please pay attention.'  
  
Ron groaned and turned his attention back to the parchment.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Soon, Herbology was over and it was straight to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors stood outside, waiting for Hagrid to come outside with the creature and for the Slytherins to arrive. Harry envisioned the entire class in his mind. It would begin with the typical rounds. Stand outside as Hagrid brought out some potentially life threatening creature of some sort, which he believed to be "cute" and "harmless". Then he would tell some brief words about it, while everyone else would stand way back in sheer terror of the monstrosity.  
  
However, it wasn't. It was -  
  
'Unicorns?' Sakura gasped.  
  
'A-Are you sure it's really a unicorn? Maybe it's secretly a flesh-eating, fire-breathing donkey or something covered with some fancy wrapping paper,' Ron snickered.  
  
Harry took off his glasses and cleaned it off with his shirt, deciding he had seen an illusion. 'Or maybe it's something like a boggart except the opposite. It takes form of what you'd most want to see instead of your worst fear.'  
  
'Yes...but do we all want to see unicorns? If it is anything like a boggart, we'd see different things,' Hermione pointed out, showing off her intelligence again. 'Besides, we had unicorns already in our third year so it's not entirely impossible.'  
  
In the distance, they could overhear the Malfunctioning Dragon and the other droning Slytherins whining about Hagrid.  
  
'I'm telling you guys. One of these days, father will put that giant idiotic mammoth out of business!'  
  
'Well, I know one thing. If it's something that bites, scratches, stings, kicks, burns or causes any pain, I am so quitting his classes!' Pansy Parkinson shouted as she and her posse shared insults. Millicent Bulstrode grinned, her yellow teeth apparent. 'I don't even know why that bozo is even teaching Care of Magical Creatures. He should be one of the creatures!'  
  
Howls and chortles of laughter rang from the set of the now arriving 4th year Slytherins.  
  
'Bout time yeh arrived! We've probably been waitin' for at least 20 minutes!' said Hagrid as he waddled over to where the Slytherins were.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' smirked a boy sarcastically as he rolled his pale eyes. 'Too bad we hadn't come sooner. At least this way we had at least 20 minutes longer to live than if we hadn't!'  
  
Many of the Slytherins snickered at the comment.  
  
'Can it!' snapped Harry as he glared daggers at the tort perpetrator, Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Alright, enough, enough!' Hagrid refereed as he gave Harry a grateful look which seemed to say, 'Thanks Harry' and sighed, 'Now, today I will be trying a new and in my opinion, boring creature. Unicorns.'  
  
Several students groaned, while some squealed with reoccurring excitement.  
  
'Boring? What's so boring about them?' Lavender Brown gave Hagrid a puzzled look. It was obvious that Hagrid's idea of an interesting creature was something possessing a pain inflicting body part or some odd feature.  
  
'Oh, come on!' Draco protested. 'We already did unicorns! Can't this galoot think of anything new?'  
  
Hagrid lead the girls first to the pearly white, deep ebony and bluish- platinum coloured unicorns reminding them that the unicorns "prefer females."  
  
Draco kept muttering 'pathetic' as he loomed over to a corner to sit and make tentative glances at Sakura.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't quite understand why Syaoran was not there. However she could sense Draco's steady gazes and blushed with embarrassment pretending his existence was no more than a pixel of her over- active imagination. After she pet the unicorn she made herself comfortable in a corner while Draco in the opposite corner, gave her a flirtatious wink. This made her even more unnerved and so she went to join Hermione elsewhere. Still her mind buzzed with 'whys?' and 'hows?' about Syaoran's location.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Now airborne, Syaoran opened his eyes as he looked nervously at the ground below him. He had to be hovering at least 20 meters into the brisk, summer air.  
  
'Okay, Li,' snorted Flint as he looked at him from his location. 'Let's see if your supposedly "new broom" makes you any more man than you were before. But most likely, you still suck.'  
  
'Yeah, Flint,' Syaoran groused as he stared straight into his bloodshot eyes. 'Let's just see...'  
  
Suddenly Syaoran had bolted off, higher and higher into the air. The winds whirled past him, howling and screeching, as his momentum grew more intense. He could feel himself feeling lighter, almost weightless, as it seemed his altitude in the air was nearly reaching the heavens. Syaoran never felt this way on a broom.the speed and thrill almost too incredulous for words. His grip firmly on the broomstick, he found himself doing loop- to-loops in the sky and even deep dives as he then reared himself up again.  
  
The other Slytherins stared at him in a daze of ultimate stupor as they watched Syaoran zoom past them, soaring to seemingly impossible feats. Syaoran's thick chestnut coloured hair blew past him in mangled twists and tangles. For once in a long while, he was smiling - almost laughing! Not only was this amazing, it was actually fun!  
  
Flint nearly fell of his broom, as he hovered in midair - staring in shock at his seeker. He felt more disbelief than he might have ever in his life! But, he indeed had the right to be.  
  
This was a broom of true phenomenon! It seemed to have all brooms in one: the agility and acceleration of the Firebolt, the ease of the Cleansweep, the quick but smooth turns of the Comet, and even the reliability of the old Oakshaft 79.  
  
And best of all, it did not take a great seeker to fly a broom that great. The question was, did this broom have what it took to defeat the Firebolt of the Infamous Potter? It didn't matter now. He enjoyed the pleasure of knowing that he was flying a broom of extreme significance. He adored the satisfaction from seeing his pathetic team captain staring at him in shock. He could just envision the day when he would be dashing through the air, befuddling the faces of the Gryffindors. He laughed louder as he imagined the look of trauma on their usually perky faces. He would show them all-he would prove that he wasn't some idiot Chinese kid that repeatedly embarrassed himself. He would show Potter, Weasley, Cho, Malfoy, and everyone who had mistreated him. He would especially show that Sakura! He would spurt mud in their faces as he zoomed past them. He would make the ultimate showdown. This was not peacemaking between Gryffindors and Slytherins - this was war! And before long, he knew he'd confirm this to them all! He'd show this pathetic Hogwarts that he was better than all of them!  
  
Deep from the shadows, a boy gasped in shock. Stumbling, he ran off, away from the spectacle, Quidditch pitch, and many rows of bleachers. He ran, faster, gasping and tripping, still astonished. And he did not stop until he made it to the entrance to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Finally, Care of Magical Creatures was over. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sakura toddled over to the entrance as Neville Longbottom tagged along behind them. 'I tell ya...' grunted Ron as he shook his head.  
  
'One of these days, something so bad will happen to that Malfoy,' Harry groaned angrily. 'Can you believe what he said about Hagrid? I can't believe that idiot!'  
  
'Yeah...and that despicable prank he pulled on him while he was showing us how to heal the wounds of a sick unicorn...I'll never forget that!'  
  
'Oh, don't think about that...think about the fact that we have Hogsmeade to look forward to tomorrow,' sighed Hermione suggestively.  
  
'Oh, yeah,' Ron sighed, 'Butterbeer...Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans...Fizzing Whizbees...the Joke Shop...ah, and who could forget Exploding Snap.'  
  
'Oh yeah, that reminds me...I have a date with Draco...' Sakura groaned.  
  
'Ugghh! How could you sink that low?' Ron exclaimed in repulsion.  
  
'Yeah, that's true. It doesn't really matter who you go out with unless you like them, but...I mean...Malfoy? ' Harry shook his head, disgusted with the thought itself.  
  
Ron nodded, 'That vile creature from the depths of Hell!'  
  
Hermione kicked Ron in the shins, giving him a look of shock.  
  
'Anyway, I thought you loved Syaoran?' Neville shouted in devastation, 'The Daily Prophet said...'  
  
'You read that rubbish? Don't you know that everything that Skeeter woman writes are all lies?' Ron interrupted giving him a weird look and ignoring the pain in his leg.  
  
'Oh...that reminds me...what were you trying to tell me in Herbology?' said Harry as he froze in his spot.  
  
'Shoot! I forgot!' Ron groaned, 'I tried to tell you but Hermione interrupted us!'  
  
'Well it's your fault, Ron! Was it really important that you told him there and then?' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Yes, because I forgot what Cho said, dumbass!'  
  
'Oh, don't start that again!' Sakura shouted before they began another argument.  
  
Neville quickly nudged their shoulders as he noticed Oliver Wood running up to them.  
  
'Harry! Harry Potter!' he wheezed, before stopping in front of him and bending over to catch his breath.  
  
'Wood?' Harry gave him a questioning look. 'W-What is it?'  
  
'T-The...the Slytherin seeker kid...he-he's got a new broom!' Oliver panted, now standing up.  
  
'A Firebolt?' Harry gasped.  
  
Oliver shook his head, 'No...I don't think...'  
  
'Oh, wait...now I remember,' Ron chuckled, 'Yeah Harry, he's got a new broom. Jet-stream Inferno I reckon it was called. JetStream Inferno 230. '  
  
'Mmhm,yes Ron, that's what she said,' Hermione reassured him.  
  
'So that's what it's called, eh?' Oliver said beginning to look serious.  
  
'What? But there is no such thing!' Harry shouted.  
  
'Oh no!' Sakura gasped, 'I heard of it before...when I went to Kotou Takakni this year.'  
  
'Wha?' Neville scratched his head in confusion.  
  
'It's like a Diagon Alley, except in Japan.'  
  
She remembered.  
  
'Ja ne, Otousan!' Sakura waved her father off as she rushed off to the first shop she saw.  
  
She re-checked her list. She had everything she needed. She had her four new books for this year and her cauldron repaired. She bought some new dress robes, which would come in handy for that year. She even purchased a new cage for Bokuna whom had outgrown her old one. All she had to do now was repair her wand, Unicorn Hair yew. She rushed pass some other young wizards and witches as she made her way to a store similar to Olivander's Wand shop. But something caught her eye. In a showcase on display-- A broom, like no other she had ever seen. Sleek and shiny yet sturdy and thin. Sakura pressed her face against the glass and gasped in awe. Jet- Stream Inferno 230 - New, Fast, Long Lasting. 1000 galleons.  
  
Sakura then thought about her old Comet at home. This broom seemed to make her broom look like cheap trash. She sighed and continued on her way.  
  
'So, you see, it comes out first in the Asian countries...that's probably why Cho Chang would know,' Sakura explained.  
  
Harry felt his face grow warm in silent panic, 'This can't be good.'  
  
'Well,um,' Hermione bit her lip, trying to sound comforting, 'It's the person which makes the seeker, not the broom.'  
  
'This is Quidditch, Hermione. The broom does matter,' Ron avowed, trying to sound clever.  
  
'B-But, it can't be all that good...Firebolt still is one of the best,' Harry began trying to regain confidence.  
  
'But Harry, it's faster than your Firebolt, no doubt, so...we're in trouble,' Oliver began sounding unnerved.  
  
They stood for a moment in silence, unsure of what to say next.  
  
'HA!' someone said from behind them.  
  
They all whirled around.  
  
'What? Malfoy? What are you doing there?' Harry snapped.  
  
'Oh, just listening to your little problems...' Draco smiled spitefully, his thick and stupid cronies chortling alongside him.  
  
'H-How much did you hear?' Neville croaked, also surprised.  
  
'Enough to know that you little Gryffin-losers are panicky about the tournament,' Draco snickered, his pale eyes flashing maliciously.  
  
No one replied. Ron clenched his fists in fury while Harry was gritting his teeth.  
  
'Well, then...I suppose this means a certain victory for us, Slytherins,' Draco continued, 'I'm not really fond of the Li-coward, but I know he's got you scared, Potter. But the best part is.you're not so tough when your broom isn't up to standard so.best wishes, and 'break a leg', Pottybrain, literally!'  
  
And he was off, shoving past them.  
  
'So, as I said...one of these days, something so bad will happen to that Malfoy,' Harry grumbled glaring after him.  
  
'Oh, but he's right, isn't he? We will loose,' Neville panicked.  
  
'A victory for Slytherins...we can't let it happen...' Oliver said dejectedly. 'No one beats us...not our Harry...'  
  
'I think we should get to the Great Hall. We've got to get to bed early since we've got Hogsmeade tomorrow,' said Hermione, changing the subject.  
  
'Yeah, don't worry Harry, we'll work something out,' Ron said worriedly.  
  
But Sakura worried silently to herself. Syaoran was no ordinary Slytherin. He wasn't like them...she had said often that he was different. What if they did win? But an even more shocking thing tugged at her conscience. Who would she support? 


	11. Chapter 11

-CHAPTER 11-  
  
The day of the Hogsmeade trip came. Everyone from years three to seven cued up outside the castle steps in many straight lines, waiting to be placed into groups of ten and enter their transport of golden and pearl carriages now being driven by unicorns, courtesy of Hagrid and Eriol who had been busy the last week assembling Unicorns from the Forbidden Forest. The sky was a bleak white, and the only patch of blue visible in the sky allowed the sun to peak through this rather exclusive window, shining its warming rays on the excited Hogwarts students.  
  
Sakura looked anxiously about her, trying to spot out Draco. He had previously asked her on a date to Hogsmeade. Sakura had been so keen on answering 'no' but when Syaoran entered, it was a different result. She said yes. She thought it may have been foolish to do this and maybe she was sort of 'using' Draco. But she wanted to see Syaoran's reaction, or put more simply, she wanted to make him jealous, and possibly penetrate that ridiculous wall he had built between himself and the rest of the school.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione lined up evenly in front and behind her, all wearing casual clothing, that is, if you considered wizard's clothing casual. Ron wore a knitted dark blue shirt, the shoulders seemed to puff up like balloons every time he raised his arms, and leaf-like strips of material dangled around his wrists, wiggling like little octopus tentacles. He wore ordinary denim jeans, but his shoes were a deep maroon and had the biggest curly toes, five on each shoe, each ended with a golden jingly bell and a trail of glitter followed each step he took. Ginny had a deep green dress (To match Harry's eyes, of course) and she appeared to be walking around with a forest growing on her body - actual leaves and thickets stuck out in places in her dress. Harry's face was bright red with embarrassment.  
  
'For you,' cooed Ginny, pecking Harry on the cheek.  
  
'Really, Ginny, it isn't necessary,' muttered Harry, determinedly avoiding the twin's gaze as they peered over at them from another line.  
  
'When's the wedding?' hollered George and waved an arm excitedly at them.  
  
'Whoo! You go guy!' bellowed Fred with equal enthusiasm.  
  
Harry shook his head incredulously, and gave up trying to conceal his fogged up glasses.  
  
Sakura wore a summery pale pink dress flowing to her ankles with loose fitting sleeves and a silver star was sewn in the center of the neck. Her hair was done up in pigtails with dark pink boggles and she had casual pink sandals.  
  
Draco was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and stopped trying to look for him.  
  
Sakura caught Eriol and Kaho at the front of the line as the next line of ten poured into the carriage. Eriol gave a mysterious smile and flashed the Hope Card, making Sakura feel even more anxious. Kaho said 'Just in case' and handed her a red velvet pouch, which aroused Sakura's suspicions that it was a love charm. She giggled nervously with a timid smile and wailed in her mind, 'Why me?' What were they trying to do? Make her pursue another guilt trip?  
  
Syaoran ducked into a carriage consisting of Hufflepuffs. He scolded himself for being so stupid, because now he had to deal with their constant death-glares for the entire half-hour trip.  
  
'Sorry for ruining your trip,' he breathed sarcastically. He hastily whipped out his broomstick handbook and stuffed his nose between its pages, forcing thoughts of his new broomstick into his head.  
  
Draco, snickering and congratulating himself for being so devious, entered the same carriage as Syaoran and the Hufflepuffs. The smug look that wasn't seen by anyone was wiped off his pale, sharp-featured face. He felt his insides churn and knew he wasn't as smart as he had first interpreted.  
  
This was going to be a long ride.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Sakura and her friends went straight to The Three Broomsticks. Sakura gazed up at the large swinging golden sign above the door and decided to stay there and wait for Draco. Not that it was her friend's benefit of knowing.  
  
'Aren't you coming, Sakura?' asked Ginny, clinging to Harry's arm.  
  
Sakura shook her head. 'Please, you go ahead,' she said insisting like an air stewardess during a flight.  
  
Ginny and Harry left the remaining three standing out in the glary light of the pale sky.  
  
Hermione restrained Ron as he stubbornly tried to enter through the door after his sister and best friend. He didn't really care if Sakura joined them or not, she'd been acting much stranger than usual. Firstly, she confesses her undying love for that Slytherin boy Li, and now she seemed to be acquainting with Draco, the filthiest Slytherin of them all, and the situation couldn't possibly get anymore worse. She had sunk to her lowest lows, thought the redheaded Weasley.  
  
'Are you sure?' said Hermione placidly, calm and willing to wait for her friend. She grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and pulled harder as he seemed to be forcing his legs harder.  
  
Sakura shook her head and smiled.  
  
After a final odd glance, Hermione and an ever fuming Ron entered the tavern, the door creaking as it swung shut, only allowing a half a second's sounds of murmurs and chatting coming from within.  
  
Arms tucked comfortably behind her back, Sakura leaned against the side of the pub and turned her head up and down the street. Hogsmeade looked quite different from when it was covered in snow in the winter. Without the snow, it looked a little more open. Something rather strange happened at that moment.  
  
Three tall and well-built men came bounding down the street. They talked to people walking along the side of the road. The one that ran in the middle was the tallest man with tanned skin, flaming red hair tied into a ponytail and an earring in one ear. He wore a dragon hide vest, puffy grey pants and matching dragon hide boots. Sakura knew who it was. It was Charlie, one of Ron's oldest brothers. She had only met him once when she went for a visit to the Weasleys' home, The Burrow. Sakura wondered why he was here in Hogsmeade. Perhaps to go and see Ginny and Ron?  
  
Two middle-aged witches walked by the tavern, looking uneasy.  
  
'Did you hear? That thing escaped again.'  
  
'Yes, it is quite frightening. But I'm sure they'll find it, those men are honorable in their duties.'  
  
'I hope your assumption is correct...'  
  
Sakura watched after them in interest. What was the 'thing' that had escaped again? It seemed important, as the other witch had said it was quite frightening. And why had she seen Charlie? Wasn't he away working in...  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid stood in front of her, about to enter through the door. Hagrid had his hand pressed against it, but didn't push because they had spotted Sakura standing there. 'Sakura, why don't you join the others for a butterbeer?' asked Minerva, looking over her square spectacles with a sharp but kindly gaze.  
  
'Wha ya doin' out here? Waitin' for someone?' said Hagrid, his beetle black eyes blinking.  
  
Sakura nodded her head, 'Yes, I'm waiting for someone. And I'd rather not go inside. It's such a nice day. The sky's so clear,' she said, emphasizing this by staring up into the sky, smiling blissfully.  
  
McGonagall and Hagrid looked up at the sky and then looked strangely at each other. The sky wasn't clear at all.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly and ushered for them to go inside. After they'd gone, he gazed down at the young girl friendlily. He leant down and said passively, 'Be careful around him, and judge your actions wisely.'  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
He smiled innocuously and added, 'Have a good time.'  
  
Dumbledore entered the tavern and left her standing outside, alone.  
  
Her heart raced, she felt feverish. Did Dumbledore know who she was waiting for? Did he know that she and Syaoran were having problems? That this was all to spite him, to make him envious? Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned.  
  
'Hey,' Draco's head suddenly appeared out of thin air.  
  
Sakura recognized the Invisibility Cloak that Draco was using. 'Ah, just like Harry and I,' she said, appeased, seeming happy that they had something in common. Yes, Sakura was very dense. But Draco actually found this quite an admirable feature of the girl. She had no idea that the cloak he used WAS really Harry's. He couldn't believe he had gotten away with it! His heart drummed steadily in his chest.  
  
'Why don't you come out from under there?' she asked innocently, bending over and peeking through the opening.  
  
'I, uh, my father gave it to me as a late Christmas present,' he lied quickly.  
  
It was amazing how fast Sakura absorbed his words, considering that Christmas had been over five months ago, almost half a year ago.  
  
'Ahuh,' she said, nodding. 'So why don't you come out from under there?'  
  
'Uh, I,' he started, lowering the front of the cloth so he was entirely invisible. 'I like it under here...gives me privacy.'  
  
'Oh, okay,' she said, convinced. 'So, where do you want to go first?'  
  
Sakura quickly looked around them to see if Syaoran was spying or walking by. But she couldn't see him. Feeling a little foolish, and a little disappointed, she turned back to him.  
  
Draco really didn't want to make Sakura look like a fool, talking to the space of air beside her, and he really wanted to be with her in private, and then he could get to know her better, tell her more about himself, get closer to her.make her get over Syaoran! He remembered that during his last visit in Hogsmeade, he had found the perfect place for privacy, the most secluded place in the whole town.  
  
'Come with me,' he said, his pale right hand protruding from under the invisible cloth, his hand like a ghostly apparitional limb. He took her slender wrist and gave a gentle tug so she would follow him.  
  
'Where are you taking us?' she asked.  
  
He smiled deviously. She was so easily persuaded into following him. She was so innocent, trusting anyone. She seemed the kind of child that would bring an injured ogre home and ask mother to keep it as a pet. He rose his head and stared to the far reaches of the town, and up the hill's face. On top stood a large deserted house, its boarded windows and jagged black roof its most distinct features.  
  
Sakura didn't receive an answer and cocked her head. 'Huh?'  
  
'The graveyard,' he finally said in a malicious, distorted smile sort of way.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Syaoran appeared from around the corner of The Three Broomsticks and watched Sakura's back, her long pink dress swaying as she walked, lead by a skinny white hand, floating in the middle of nothing. 'Even if she's with him, I won't let her get hurt,' he said to himself, well aware of what Malfoy had in mind for the gracious Gryffindor. When he was sure there had been enough distance made between them, he started running after them, the vision that had occurred during Divination still seething in his mind.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Draco led Sakura up the steeply slanted path of the hill and they reached a flat landing which was scattered with white and aged tombstones, all surrounding the large eerie mansion, said to be the most haunted place in all Britain. The air seemed to get thinner as Sakura took deep steady breaths. A chilling wind picked up. Draco removed the Invisibility Cloak and tucked in neatly down the front of his robes.  
  
'Have you ever been up here?' he asked her, turning to her with a pleasant smile.  
  
Sakura shook her head slowly, staring uneasily at an especially large tombstone near the path that led to the mansion's front door. It was rather old, but you could make out the name inscribed in bold gothic letters: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. A shiver went down her spine as if someone had run a finger down the middle of her back. That had been Voldemort's name before he had become the dark lord, but he had always been evil.  
  
'Come on, we can go inside,' said Malfoy, taking Sakura's hand again and started leading her to the door.  
  
Sakura felt very anxious. She wasn't exactly fond of graveyards and haunted houses. Sure, spending four years at Hogwarts with interaction with the resident spirits did help her overcome her fear of ghosts, but they were nice ghosts, and they didn't howl in empty corridors of the castle, deliberately scaring people. This place made her feel strange, like she wasn't welcome. But she didn't want him to think she was afraid, so she just nodded stridently and followed him into the house.  
  
It was dim inside and the air was thick and musty. Yellow dust floated up with each step they took. Several rays of the light shone in beams between the boards concealing the empty windowpanes. Malfoy smiled and told her not to be scared. They proceeded up a flight of creaky, rigid wooden steps and rose to a higher landing and into a room with the furniture cloaked with white dusty sheets. He made her sit down on a two-seat couch.  
  
'Nice...' he breathed, slumping in the space next to her. He took a calm breath and leaned closer to her.  
  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her hands buried within the folds of her pink floaty dress. She fumbled a bit and raised her head slowly. What scared her more than the room was how dangerously close Malfoy's face was from hers; barely inches away. His grey eyes flashed with a malicious craving. She gazed into them, and saw her own green eyes reflected amazingly clear in them.  
  
'I've been wanting to get to know you better,' he started with a purring drawl, 'You're a very fascinating girl, Sakura...'  
  
She felt a stabbing pain in her head. She shut her eyes tightly and cringed.  
  
'Are you all right?' he asked in alarm. He cupped his hands on her shoulders. 'Sakura?'  
  
Sakura nodded feverishly, opening her eyes that were now full of tears. The pain was still there, throbbing, pulsating in her skull. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
'What's wrong? You look afraid?' he said with concern.  
  
She shivered. That tone was so calm, but something about it was sick, almost fake. She looked into his grayish blue eyes again. This time, she wasn't reflected in them.  
  
'Sakura...' She stared into his face, looking like she had turned to stone. Never had her name sounded like that, the way it sounded from him.  
  
Malfoy smiled gently. He raised a hand and caressed her face. Her pale face grew warm. He loved to have the ability to make her blush. She was so beautiful...always so beautiful, no matter what she did...  
  
Draco closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly, his face lowering slowly.  
  
Sakura's heart beat like crazy. His face was drawing closer, inches and inches closer...barely half an inch -  
  
There was a heavy beating and a strong wind picked up. The dusty white sheets seemed to spring to life and, looking like ghosts, blew and floated up into the rafters of the broken ceiling. Furniture was tossed back and smashed into the walls. Sakura screamed and went flying onto the wooden floor and her head smashed with a dull thud. With reflex, Draco leapt over the couch and curled up into a ball.  
  
Her head throbbed violently again. Except the pain wasn't sore, it was excruciating. It was as if someone was smashing a sledgehammer repeatedly to her skull. It hurt to the point where she thought her brain would explode. Her head was screaming. Whimpering, her hands pressuring her temples, Sakura opened her blurred eyes and squinted.  
  
There, perching on a thick plank of aged wood was a large black body with glistening scales as corpulent as flattened saucepans, and talons as long and sharp as scythes. It's long and slender tail swung lazily behind its long and rigid back, while it's large grey bat-like wings folded neatly on either side of its tiny hooked claws. It was a dragon.  
  
It hunched over, looking calm. It leered down at her with large bulbous yellow eyes.  
  
The pain in her head diminished and she was able to think clearly. She had seen Charlie Weasley in Hogsmeade in the town, running around with two other men, asking people something of importance, looking panicked. Then the two witches' conversation about something dangerous that had escaped - It all made sense now.  
  
A long forked tongue protruded from between the monster's scaly lips. The tongue flittered as it hissed.  
  
'Are you really dangerous?' she asked it, her throat awfully dry and her eyes stinging with dried tears. She reached a hand up slowly, cautiously. Perhaps it was only misunderstood. Perhaps it wasn't dangerous at all. After all, looks could be deceiving.  
  
The dragon lowered its broad snout and sniffed her hand with large flaring nostrils. It snorted, thick grey smoke chugging out of its nostrils. The monster recoiled back, looking disgusted, as if she were a leper or something that defied nature. Sakura stared into its large, lantern-like eyes. A deep growl started in its throat. The dark slits of the monster's cat- like eyes expanded, the yellow of its eyes went orange, magenta, and then a deep bloody red. It bared its long jaw, revealing a hundred tiny spiked teeth.  
  
Draco ducked down behind the couch and stared hard at his hands. He knew what it meant when a dragon's eyes turned red. It meant it was ready to kill. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a scream that could have shattered glass. He peeked over the couch.  
  
Sakura was backing away, kicking her feet wildly trying to ward off the monster's enormous approaching head.  
  
She prayed a mile a minute.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Draco decided that he wasn't going to stick around with a carnivorous dragon. He ducked down and started to crawl across the floor, over holes in the broken floorboards and to the crooked door. When he reached the entrance, he leapt up without delay and made a run for it. Sakura screamed as the monster took a staggering step forward. It's two large twisted goat horns scrapped against the roof and made flakes of plaster fall all around it. Precariously, it raised its large hoary gray talons and wrapped them firmly around her waist. She felt as if her ribs would snap with the pressure. The dragon stretched its wings and flapped them gently, turned in midair and glided lazily down to the ground outside the back of the house. The dragon threw Sakura down and she landed painfully on top of an angel tombstone, the clasped stone hands stabbing into the middle of her back and only exceeding in making her scream more.  
  
The dragon's slit red eyes glowed with hunger as it reeled its head down -  
  
Something green and bright shot the back of its head. The monster twisted its head around to see its contender. But no one was there. It took an irritable breath and turned back to the girl. But she wasn't there. There came another green light but this time it hit the space between its wings and bounced off its scales. The dragon swiveled around, carrying with it its long whooshing tail. Its red eyes grew large with anger.  
  
There, standing boldly with his arm raised, pointing a wand at the monster's skull was Syaoran. Sakura stood about a foot behind him, looking bruised and completely terrified. Syaoran glared at the dragon. 'Take it, you bastard!' Syaoran roared as he sent another ball of green light.  
  
The dragon snarled with anger. It flew ten feet in the air and swooped down on them, a storm of red flames spewing from its mouth.  
  
'Look out!' shouted Syaoran as he leapt over Sakura, sending them both careening to the ground. He covered her head with his hands to shield her from the flames.  
  
Sakura heard a moan from Syaoran as the flames lapsed over them. She felt the prickling heat on her back. Sakura raised her head quickly and saw Syaoran sitting up, holding the side of his arm, cringing. She gasped and held his shoulder and turned his back around. He was singed everywhere, his back patches of charred black and gray. The fire had penetrated the back of his robes and raw flesh was visible through the incinerated threads.  
  
'Syaoran, I-'  
  
But Syaoran seemed to ignore her as he inspected his wounds. His jaw was cringing with pain, but he gave a simple shrug and acted as if they were nothing more than scratches from a kitten. He avoided looking into her eyes, as if denying her presence.  
  
Sakura looked tearfully into the sky and saw the dragon hovering above them. It stared hard at her with its red bulging eyes, glowing in the shadows of its large body. A warm tear slid down her cheek. It landed onto the star pendent that was hidden under the front of her dress and it vanished. The star amethyst started to glow eerily. Then the light grew stronger, and then brighter. The purple light shone from the center of her breast.  
  
Syaoran felt a warm sensation rush over his body. Something light and wonderful washed his entire soul. The wounds on his back mend themselves, the blood dried up and the skin grew back, until there were no more wounds. He reached a hand behind him and touched his back. He was completely healed. He still felt the tatters of his robes, but his body was as if it hadn't been touched.  
  
The dragon roared and shook its head furiously. It started to toss its head, as if struggling against invisible reigns fastened round its nose and neck. With a final beat of heavy wings and a dust storm, the monster thrust itself up and away, disappearing into the pale sky.  
  
Sakura clutched the necklace in her trembling hands. Its light had faded but it still felt very warm. The dragon had feared her light and had fled. She raised her head slowly.  
  
Syaoran stood there staring at her; his wounds were gone.  
  
For a moment seeming like an eternity, their eyes bore into each other. The corners of Syaoran's lips tugged into a small, grateful smile. She realized what had happened and also began to strain a smile.  
  
'Syaoran, I,' she started to say. 'I...'  
  
He turned his head away. As if nothing had happened between them, he lowered his eyes to the ground, turned around slowly, and started to walk away.  
  
'Wait! Syaoran!' Sakura cried, 'Don't walk away!'  
  
He didn't stop. He kept going. He didn't turn back, without a second thought, as if it were nothing but a dream, a memory.  
  
Draco watched them from the side of the house. He held handfuls of the front of his robes, hands tightened into fists of anger. He watched as Sakura just stood there, watching him leave. Then she dropped to her knees, staring blankly ahead. Malfoy cursed himself. Why hadn't he protected her? Why had he run away?  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Syaoran entered late in the common room of the Slytherin dungeons. He saw Draco sitting on one of the many cushy deep green recliners, looking distantly into the fire that raged before him. He immediately felt his temper flare. He stomped over to him and stood in front of him. It took Malfoy three minutes to register his presence and look impassively up at him. Then he made a weird gurgling sound and jerked to his feet.  
  
'Why didn't you try to save her?' Syaoran roared, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Would you like me to draw you a picture, asshole!' he thundered. 'HOW could you not know what I mean?'  
  
Malfoy tried to look indignant but failed miserably. He sank back down into his chair and buried his face in his hands. 'I don't know!' he wailed through his hands. 'I got so scared I just...ran!'  
  
Syaoran glowered at him, his eyes burning through Draco's thick skull. How could he just leave her like that? Defenseless and prone to dying? How could he? 'Get up!' Syaoran yelled and yanked Malfoy up by his collar, making a choking movement. Malfoy jerked up, tears bubbling in his eyes. Syaoran laughed mockingly, 'You pansy! Stop crying!'  
  
Malfoy's eyes shot open, 'Oh, my God! Pansy? Where?'  
  
Syaoran sneered and shook him, 'If you really loved her, how could you just leave her?'  
  
Draco paused in his search for Pansy and turned back to him. He looked like he considered the thought for a while before concluding, 'Because I don't love her.' It seemed to come to him a whole new realization. He stared at Syaoran in shock, 'I don't love her...I don't love her...' he repeated over and over.  
  
Syaoran looked repulsed. He dumped Malfoy back down and in a terrible rage ascended the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He turned once and warned Draco.  
  
'If you EVER go near her again.if you even LOOK at her...I'm going to kill you.'  
  
Malfoy watched him leave, a mixture of frozen shock and fear on his face. 'I don't love her, that's why I didn't protect her,' he murmured.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Syaoran woke early on Monday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. Today was the day, the day he would prove to them all that he would no longer take the crap they'd been throwing at him. He wouldn't lose! He was going to win and make a name for himself! By the end of the day, every being would have his wonderfully fast flying performance carved into the slates of their minds, leaving a permanent mark. He finalized the working strategies as he mumbled to himself. He dressed into his Slytherin Quidditch robes (Which were a deep bottle green, and a large silver snake was embroidered on the back of his cape), he didn't bother brushing his hair as it always ended up in tangled tufts anyway, and hurried down to the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast. He entered, swinging the large golden doors open, making quite an entrance. If it wasn't for the constant whispers and mutters, one would think everyone was hit by a full- death curse. Everyone shivered as Syaoran strode over and took his seat beside Flint who had gone white at the little wolf's presence.  
  
Syaoran turned and gave Flint the darkest, most malicious smile he could. Flint winced, turned away and stared down at his bowl of cornflakes, going soggy with the milk, the silver spoon in his left callused hand was trembling.  
  
'Good morning,' Syaoran said, with a nonchalant wave of his hand. His smile widened when no body answered him. He stared around at them all; they refused to stare back. Good, he thought, you have nothing to bitch about now, do you?  
  
The whispering in the hall soon rose to the usual chatter when it seemed to be safe to talk aloud again. There was excitement and fear lingering in the air, and everyone shared a part of it. Sakura and Ginny sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from Ron, Hermione and Harry. The three teenagers had spent the last several days strategizing, trying to think of a way to able Harry to pass over the fact that Syaoran's new companion broom was quicker, agiler and more advanced than his.  
  
'After all, it's the rider that makes the broomstick,' Hermione had said reasonably.  
  
Ron had shook his head and added blatantly, 'No Hermione, the broomstick plays a significant role as well. Why do you think Harry's experience increased when he got the Firebolt? It's performance is much better than any other Nimbus in the series.'  
  
The know-it-all had bit her lip irritably. Ron was actually starting to become competition for her intellect. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him.  
  
Sakura and Ginny looked away from their friends and peered across the hall toward the other end where the Slytherins sat. The back of Syaoran's head was visible, but not his face. They looked away and exchanged looks of worry.  
  
'Ginny, I'm so afraid,' Sakura whispered, her eyes downcast. 'Syaoran will verse Harry, and it seems, at all costs.'  
  
Ginny nodded her head slowly, 'I know, Sakura. But what can we do?'  
  
'His broom is the newest model...and is definitely more advanced than Harry's. It's undoubtedly possible that Syaoran will win.' She grasped her hands together and held them to her chin, her head lowered. 'It's all my fault. Now...' Her voice cracked.  
  
Ginny brought an arm around her shoulder and made soothing noises. 'It's his fault for letting it come this far. He's got a problem Sakura.'  
  
'He does have a problem...I am his problem!' she choked, shutting her eyes tightly, forbidding any tears from falling. 'And he's taking it out on the rest of the school! I wish I hadn't...'  
  
'Well, Malfoy definitely didn't feel that way about you. It was a petty attraction, a fatal desire,' said Ginny boldly, 'Syaoran should have realized that. And be thankful that...' she started to fail miserably, 'oh, I'm so sorry...I don't know what to say that may be of some comfort.' She removed her arm from Sakura, feeling guilty. She couldn't think of anything to say, to help her friend feel better. That was a weakness of hers - she didn't possess the words in need nor the sincerity. What kind of friend was she?  
  
Sakura shook her head. 'Don't apologize to me! I'm a burden on all of you!' she exclaimed, her eyes shining with tears. 'Why is it that everyone I love endures the pain and suffering that, I alone, deserve? Why do I induce sadness and anger?' She stood up so fast that the chair she was sitting on fell back and clunked onto the stone floor. The hall went silent. Sakura shrilled 'I'm sorry!' and ran.  
  
Syaoran was the only one that didn't watch after her. His hands were firmly squeezed into fists, leaning on either side of his golden bowl, which was piled high with buttered toast and scrambled eggs. He didn't feel like eating anymore, and somehow, the long-awaited victory didn't seem worth it anymore.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
The crowd roared with expectancy and anticipation as each player mounted his or her broom and swooped stealthily into the air, ascending at breathtaking speeds and with a whoosh of color and flurry of robes. Harry Potter soared among his teammates, thinking over the strategy. 'You have a good eye, Harry,' George had said encouragingly, 'You can do it.' 'It's the man that makes the broom,' Fred added with a wink.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and repeated that in his mind, hoping that it was true. His Firebolt had not ever let him down, and this was not going to be the first time, or ever.  
  
Syaoran hovered weightlessly in the air, his bottle green cape flapping gently behind him in the slight lifting of wind. The sky was unusually clear and blue, with little white clouds strewn over the horizon and the sun shone brightly, warmth washing over him. He smirked to himself as if in reassurance that his victory was already predestined. You'll lose, Potter, he thought to himself, and so will all of Gryffindor. Flint swept by him with a quick anxious glance and swiveled away. 'Dumbass,' Syaoran sneered with a roll of his burning eyes. 'Fool's repeated last year of school at least three times.'  
  
'AND THE GAME BEGINS!'  
  
The quaffle was released and the first to snatch it was a Gryffindor. Immediately three Slytherins tailed after them in a speedy effort to gain possession of the quaffle as the two bludgers steered and zoomed between the many flyers. Two from each team were down for the count in the first twenty minutes of play. Twenty-five minutes, Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied with forty, then fifty, and sixty...  
  
Harry was beginning to feel quite dizzy as he hadn't yet spotted that certain faint glint of gold that so often caught his sight not too long into the game. He led his broom a few feet up and scanned the horizon with a piercing gaze. There it was, just above the ring hoops of the opposing side! Syaoran saw Harry move in the other direction, quickly changed his path and followed.  
  
Flint looked scarce.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder, panicked, then nudged the side of the broom and urged it to go faster. He couldn't miss this. But as soon as that thought had past his mind, a blur of green and brown streaked past his left and overtook his flight path.  
  
Syaoran had maneuvered in front of him and was now reaching a steady arm towards the flitting ball of gold. At once Harry panicked and whispered a frantic, 'No!'  
  
The crowds gasped; the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin glaring at each other from across the Quidditch stadium. Red auras violently flared against the glare of green auras.  
  
Syaoran threw a spiteful look over his shoulder at the boy-who-lived and turned back towards his not too far off victory. Syaoran looked behind him again to reassure that he was ahead, but instead of Harry he noticed a blond, pale-skinned boy in the bleachers giving him the harshest look anyone had ever given him. He held up a sign saying in distinct red letters, "Potter Stinks, Li Does too!" Was that Malfoy? He would so kick his ass! But before he had enough time to reassure that notion, Harry had whizzed past him.  
  
Syaoran felt himself do a little spin in the air as the sudden rush of wind morphed him into no more than a helpless pendulum on broomstick.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth with lust. He was almost there. He could feel the rush of the fast paced air and longing to snatch the golden-winged sphere from its flight. And before he knew it, he could almost touch it, the snitch millimeters from his grasp. His fingers seemed to almost wrap around it. But then he felt it; the excruciating, piercing blow to his side. A bludger had just hit him in the arm, and now he was hurtling to the ground. His long anticipated victory, no more.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, ridding of the daze, which filled his head, and forced him cross eyed. Now he had regained control of his broom, he couldn't let this opportunity slip. Potter was out of the way and now was his chance. But where was it? Where was the snitch? He couldn't believe he had had it so close and lost it so quickly.  
  
Syaoran hovered in mid-air for a while watching around him. A fellow teammate had just knocked a Gryffindor off their broom. His team captain had just avoided a bludger and whacked a quaffle into the large oval-shaped hoop. And there in the distance was a shiny, metallic glint of gold.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen at a rate which seemed faster than the speed of sound. What was he doing? He wondered. He could have gotten back on his broom and swerved upwards. But he didn't. He let himself fall. And he didn't know how far from the ground it had been.  
  
'Come on, Harry!' He could hear George Weasley and Oliver Wood call anxiously. He struggled to sit up and glanced around at all the shocked faces of the members of his house. He couldn't let Gryffindor down! No way would he give up! Harry, though painfully, staggered up on his feet, grabbed his broom and took off again.  
  
Meanwhile, the snitch flew speedily through the sky. Syaoran quickly lunged after it, while Harry, who had just ascended from the ground bellow, was hot on his trail. Syaoran clenched his teeth as he tried to increase the speed. Harry increased his speed as well and looked ready to run him over. Syaoran looked back anxiously, as his broom's momentum seemed to grow sluggish as Harry's grew faster. He thought quickly and a smile spread across his face as a sickly idea came to him. He looked back at Harry and shouted, 'Potter, look! Is that the Weasley girl who is flashing you?'  
  
'What?' Harry's face went pale as his head whipped around to view the people in the bleachers. Syaoran snickered and began to concentrate ahead of him as he leaned forward on his broom and it grew extraordinarily faster.  
  
Harry looked around frantically wondering if it was true, only to notice that Ginny was simply sitting, smiling and waving politely. Harry gritted his teeth heatedly as he looked back to see Syaoran speeding off.  
  
'YOU BASTARD!'  
  
Harry took off again and sped after him, but he was so far behind it seemed pointless.  
  
Syaoran chuckled to himself, still satisfied with his genius idea. He reached out his hand, the tight glove stressing the splintering movement of his fingers. Just in a moment, a brief eternity, his eyes wandered across the top row of the bleaches...and there he saw it...  
  
A fox of flaming red stood with large green eyes. There seemed to be a vacant yearning in the mysterious creature's eyes. It didn't look quite like any ordinary creature of its own magical accord...but of something...much more human.  
  
One word and name fell into his subconscious and all his countenance screamed the name 'Sakura!'  
  
As if for the first time, Syaoran opened his eyes wide. What was he doing? What would it prove? What was he getting out of it? Respect? Dignity? What would he be proving if he did win? Was it all in the vanity of spite? He knew better than that, surely he did. He was a much more decent person, he knew it. He knew it wouldn't improve anything in his relations between himself and his peers of various houses and qualities. Suddenly the whole match rendered pointless. The only reason he was here was because he wanted to prove something. Here was Harry and the other Gryffindors, here because they loved Quidditch. He was here too...for his own self- centered...childish vengeance. He didn't have the right to do so...this was stupid...this was selfish. He glanced across at Harry, whom was coming in for the catch. Syaoran looked down at the snitch in shame. He didn't deserve this. He wasn't a true winner.  
  
A bespectacled, dark haired wizard flew at full speed towards him. At first it seemed he would crash but then he came to sudden halt. Harry was now directly in front of him, both of them face to face. His hand outstretched and fingertips nearly touching the snitch. Syaoran looked up at him, with large amber eyes. His steady gaze fixed on him. Harry had considered retrieving it but then wondered why Syaoran hadn't. He began to wonder to himself. Maybe this was some sly trick, or prank, possibly an illusion.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, his tufts of hair swinging along with his motion. He knew what he had to do.  
  
'Take it,' Syaoran stared at Harry, with an almost ordering tone in his voice.  
  
'Why?' the green-eyed boy looked questioningly at Syaoran, not understanding his motive.  
  
'Look, you deserve this more than me, so just take it!' Syaoran slowly backed away. The action all around them seemed to stop. Beaters, Chasers, and even Keepers seemed focused only on Harry and Syaoran.  
  
Harry gave him a puzzling look, but shrugged. 'I can't just...take it...'  
  
Syaoran gently whacked it with the back of his broomstick, the bristles of straw flaying with pressure. The snitch went flying behind Harry a couple meters.  
  
'Get it, Potter!' Syaoran grunted and Harry, as if by reflex, pursued after it.  
  
Many people in the bleachers stared with shock, not understanding what had just occurred. Snape pursed his lips and tried to look unmoved, but in his mind he too, wondered why Syaoran hadn't taken it. What was he up to? And then it happened, in half of a split second, was a metallic twinge, a flicker of yellow light, and it was over.  
  
Harry Potter swerved around to face his opponent, a definite smirk permanently chiseled onto his face, his eyes narrowed in triumph. He raised his right hand, clenched firmly around a golden yellow ball with tiny flat wings like that of a butterfly, flittering its wings violently as if trying to escape. He had gotten the snitch. Gryffindor had won. But he couldn't help but wondering why Syaoran had not taken it.  
  
The megaphone rang violently in response to the booming hollering of the speaker.  
  
'POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AND AS ALWAYS, GRYFFINDOR RULES! SLYTHERIN SUCKS! HA-HA!'  
  
McGonagall was smiling broadly and didn't bother to scold the speaker, Lee Jordan, for his usual blatant remarks of ecstasy. He and McGonagall joined hands and did a funny wobbly jig.  
  
Harry glided smoothly to the ground and welcomed the many hands and arms that were there to congratulate him. Among the crowd were Hermione, Ron and Ginny, all there faces flushed from holding their breaths, and simply glowing with joy at their triumph. Sakura wasn't among them. Syaoran remained hovering in the air for some time, just watching the scene. All that emotions and passion, friendship and love filled the air with a different sort of warmth other than what the sun brought with its light. He actually smiled, but it wasn't a proud one, it was rather a sad smile, as if he were missing something, as if he had lost something and never had any chance of reclaiming it. He gave a quick glance at his Slytherin Quidditch team, and didn't expect much more of a response. They were in tears, Snape was throwing a tantrum, a large vein throbbing in his pasty white temple, and his face contorted with a very passionate rage. He looked like he would inevitably snatch Flint's beater and beat Flint with it.  
  
Syaoran slowly sank down and slid off his broom. He slung the broom over his shoulder and stridently walked across the pitch and out the exit.  
  
The fox that stood at the top of the bleachers was the only one that watched him leave. It made a small whimpering sound and padded away.  
  
-CHAPTER 23-  
  
After throwing three parties in a row that lasted throughout the whole night, until five in the morning, the house of Gryffindor finally settled down and traveled down to the great hall for the usual hearty breakfast. Gryffindor was inevitably to win the House Cup. It seemed to be even more emphasized as there were red and golden streamers hanging in drapes all across the walls and tapestries of courageous lions wavered on neat rows above the house tables. The Slytherins on the farthest side groaned and muttered among themselves while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked quite relieved, glad that at least one of the three nice houses had at least won.  
  
It was drawing near to the end of school. Dumbledore announced, much to everyone's enjoyment, that exams had been cancelled due to so many unforeseeable events - with a side-glance at Professor Trelawney whom blushed behind her bug-eyed spectacles.  
  
Sakura looked tearfully down at her steaming bowl of porridge decorated with rosy strawberry slices and a dollop of honey and a sprinkle of pink sugar. She didn't want to eat, not now, not ever. She couldn't see Syaoran from across the hall. She saw Draco - looking like he was experiencing heavy teenage angst as Pansy had her arms folded and leered at him - and Flint who had a suspicious red welt on his forehead, and Crabbe and Goyle, looking as thick and as stupid as they ever had as they had big rings of chocolate smeared around their big holes which were known as their mouths, and the girl Ashanti Dreamster who chatted with her friend...she easily read the words 'Syaoran Li' on the nasty girl's lips.  
  
The chatter silenced as the great hall doors opened.  
  
Everyone looked toward the doors. Syaoran stood in the entrance, his hands slowly landing at his sides. He wore no expression on his young boyish face, and as he walked, he didn't look at anyone directly in the eye. He walked down the center aisle and right toward the Head Table. There he stopped and stood facing Dumbledore eye-to-eye.  
  
Sakura saw him say something - which she couldn't hear over the loud whispering and nearly jumped when he quickly turned around and gave her the quickest glance. Then she saw Dumbledore give a gracious smile and nodded his head as if in clarification. Then Syaoran turned around and faced the front.  
  
Dumbledore rose slowly from his chair and lifted his arms, 'I believe that Syaoran has something to say to us all,' he called out over the rows of heads then nodded his at Syaoran.  
  
Many of the students and even teachers exchanged puzzled glances. Many of the other Slytherins glared at him, preparing to ignore or disregard whatever he had to say. After all, he was not a true Slytherin!  
  
Syaoran took this as a signal, cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes, looking deeply serious. 'I wanted to apologize for my recent and previous actions. I haven't been acting out the role of an honest Hogwarts student I regret, and I don't ask that you will forgive me, but I just wanted everyone to know that when I was playing, I was playing the game out of spite, and a possible seeking of revenge, which is very immoral. I'm sorry.' He paused for effect before continuing, 'As you would all know me by now, you would also know that I come from the house of Slytherin, and I must say I've never been happy with it.' He glanced over at Flint who was waving a fist madly at him. Syaoran looked away quickly. 'However, after much thought and the disillusions I've experienced, I knew that in the end, it wasn't the house we fell under which determines who we are, or what we become. I know the rest of you don't take too much consideration for the Slytherin house, nor do you like it and its people, but under all this name stereotyping, we're all very human, we're all very much alike. Animals aren't us, but maybe we shape ourselves to become those animals. Who says we can't befriend someone because they're in a different category? What is so wrong with a Slytherin liking a Gryffindor? Possibly even making friends with one?' He raised his head and gazed at a red tapestry with the lion. He remembered the fox in the bleaches that had opened his eyes. Everyone followed his gaze and peered up at it as well. 'I just want you all to think about it. Please don't rebuke any such chances to befriend another, not for their appearance, not for their wealth but for the person they are - inside. It may be hard to spot at first, but it is well worth it in the end.' He lowered his head, turned it slightly and stared down the Gryffindor table at Sakura. He smiled sadly, 'Because I know.'  
  
Sakura felt her throat tighten and tears stung the back of her eyes.  
  
'And so, I've decided to leave. What you read from the newspapers was all a mocking lie. I am not getting expelled, and never would I attempt to fall into expulsion. But I chose to do as such.' 'And words couldn't be all the more wiser,' Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet and clapped his bony aged hands. The rest of the Head Table stood up as and began to applaud. Even Snape was applauding. As if by Domino Effect, so did all the other houses in procession - Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws - Slytherins alike! All applauded for this one boy who stood abashed before the entire school, having poured out his compassion.  
  
In the light of the applause Syaoran dipped his head as if in apologetic embarrassment and swept down the aisle and out of the large golden doors that led into the marble hall.  
  
Sakura watched after him in tears. 'Syaoran...'  
  
Hermione saw it as well, quickly bent down and nudged Sakura in the rib. She tilted her head towards the door with an insistent gleam in her rosette- colored eyes. She smiled warmly. 'Well, don't be a silly duffer! Go after him, Sakura!'  
  
Sakura nodded her head in a hurry and ran out the doors after him.  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny also watched her leave. Harry and Ron beamed at each other as Hermione and Ginny took their hands and squeezed them tenderly.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Sakura had seen his shadow pass a corner. She turned around it and saw that she had been lead to the library. This place brought back many memories, more than any other place in all the castle of Hogwarts. This had been the first brief encounter and adventure shared with Syaoran, on that night she had left her book in the library, on the night she had almost been caught by Filch, the night she and Syaoran had shared the Invisibility Cloak together. She couldn't help herself but smiled as she pushed past the glass shutter doors and entered.  
  
It was very quiet and there didn't seem to be anyone else there, possibly due to the crowding of the hall, and breakfast hadn't yet been completely consumed. She took a few steps forward and allowed her eyes to wander from the reception desk of the library clerk, to the array of strangely different level bookshelves. And then she saw the Restricted Area with its padlocked chains around the door handles. She smiled faintly at the memory of that book screaming.  
  
Sakura wandered down a narrow aisle between bookshelves and saw Syaoran standing at the end, his eyes shadowed by his fringe. She hesitated for a moment, not quite understanding why she was overwhelmed by his presence for she had been seeking him.  
  
She held her breath as she took shuffling steps towards him, her hands full of her robe sleeves. 'Sy-Syaoran,' she stammered as she drew closer to him. 'I-I...'  
  
Syaoran raised his head, immediately revealing his remarkably amber eyes. Their color never ceased to amaze her and she felt herself hold her breath once again.  
  
He turned his whole body around and faced her. 'Sakura...'  
  
They stood there for a moment, the silence of the library silencing them.  
  
'I want to thank you. You opened my eyes when I was blinded by my anger,' he finally said, quietly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Automatically she tilted her head up and met his gaze. 'You were the fox, weren't you?'  
  
Sakura looked startled at first, but nodded shyly. 'Remember the Animagus classes...they were worth all that hard study, thanks to Eriol. And I finally found my true animal form. And you were the only one that recognized me, throughout the entire crowd of faces, you saw me,' She didn't smile, but he could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. She lowered her head. 'I ran away before, but I couldn't afford to miss you play, even if you...'  
  
Syaoran tilted her chin up and his eyes became as gentle as they had ever been, 'I'm so sorry for causing you such pain. I don't feel I deserve your affection nor your company.'  
  
Sakura shook her head, threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. 'I won't go back on what I said before, Syaoran! No matter what, I'm always here for you and I love you! So how could you ever think that I'd settle for Draco?! Draco, or anyone else for that matter? You're the only one!'  
  
Syaoran stroked Sakura's head gently and sighed into her hair. 'I should have never doubted you. I'm sorry,' he said mournfully, his eyes glistening with tears as he stared across at the other end of the library.  
  
'No more apologies!' she cried and raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were half-closed, but looked bright and full. They had a slightly seductive sparkle in them. Syaoran felt entranced by their luminous green that would have shamed even Harry Potter's. She started to stand on the toes of her shoes, her head raising higher to meet his height.  
  
Syaoran leaned down and their faces were nearest to contact when -  
  
'Hello!' someone cried.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran panicked and turned. They stared at Hermione who had poked her head down the aisle. She was grinning at them in the oddest way and made them both turn a fluro-red, glowing in the shadows of the bookshelves.  
  
'Dumbledore's about to announce the points of the houses! Come on!' she urged them and hurried out of the library with a pace that would shame the cheetah.  
  
They hadn't time to think as they followed.  
  
'Gryffindor wins the House Cup with 867 points! Congratulations!'  
  
Everyone in the hall cheered.  
  
Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand and she smiled at him.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
Classes were cancelled so students had over a week left of free time. During those few days, people resolved their differences, became wiser for word about house stereotypes, apologized and even made friends and better thoughts of themselves and each other. Ravenclaws realized they weren't always the brightest, Huffepuffs discovered that they were able to be disloyal, Slytherins saw that they didn't have to be mean on purpose, and Gryffindors weren't always the bravest of heart. Everyone held these qualities in themselves, if only to seek them first. Sakura and Syaoran would take a walk each day down to the lake, sit among the reeds and watch the octopus swim lazily around with its purple elongated tentacles, shining with its round mother of pearl suckers. If the sun ever threatened to set while they were enjoying the sun's warmth, Sakura need only use the Light Card to keep the sun from setting another hour or so and Time wasn't all that bad either. From a distance, the castle looked even more beautiful as Syaoran took Sakura once on a ride on his broom and they gazed at the moon looming from behind the tall-darkened structure, glowing in the dark blue sky spangled with a billion stars.  
  
* ~ *~ *  
  
The train ride was, sadly, very brief. During this time the group had spent their time uttering farewells to each other. Syaoran was welcomed to sit with Sakura, Harry and the others, now they held nothing against him. Still no one understood why Syaoran was going to leave the school, but no one questioned him about it. Ron clapped a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and Harry shook his hand politely, Ginny managed to sneak a peck on the cheek and a blush, and then it came to Hermione.  
  
She smiled warmly at him. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have ever gotten this far. He wouldn't be with Sakura now if it weren't for her. And for everything she had committed into making their relationship possible.he was truly grateful. He knew that out of the group of four, she was his dearest friend. He hugged her as any friend ever did.  
  
'Thanks for everything,' he said.  
  
'Always for a friend,' Hermione giggled and smiled broadly as they withdrew.  
  
'You're really something,' Ron commended as he took Hermione's hand. 'You're really a great guy.'  
  
Syaoran looked a little bashful at that remark.  
  
'I'm sorry I called you a bastard.'  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and anger, 'You called me a what?!'  
  
'You were right about that "not stereotyping thing". That must have been tough going up there,' Ron babbled on as he ignored Syaoran's last statement, 'You're so cool!'  
  
Hermione gave him a scathing look, which seemed to say 'shut up'.  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement with Ginny clinging to his arm, but she still gave Syaoran the most ogling look. 'Thanks, pal,' he said.  
  
Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. The train started to shift strangely and made them slightly loose their balance. Hermione and Ron ran to the windows and stared out at the billowing steam of the train's halt and the cement station outside. Their faces paled as they turned to the others.  
  
'We're back,' they croaked.  
  
Everyone reached for their trunks and luggage and steered their way out of the nearest door. They passed Draco walking with his arms empty and Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him, looking as if they had happily volunteered to carry his luggage for him. After all, differences had been ended.  
  
Syaoran winked at Draco, 'See you, buddy!' he said as if to tease.  
  
Catching Syaoran's voice, Draco stumbled over and then Crabbe and Goyle went crashing into him, sending their belongings everywhere.  
  
Harry, Ron and the others laughed heartily as they unloaded the train.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing among the many parents to welcome their children back from a year of school. Ginny ran into her mother's arms - still clinging to Harry; Ron walked over and chatted with his father and Hermione and Sakura and Syaoran stood away watching happily.  
  
'Hey,' someone poked Syaoran in the middle of his back and he turned quickly to meet the solemn faces of the Weasley twins, Fred and George.  
  
'We're sorry, for, uh, tripping you up a while ago,' Fred said, his hands dug deeply into his robe pockets. 'You know we wouldn't have done it had you not been so awful to Sakura.'  
  
Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances.  
  
'Yeah, so.no hard feelings?' George said hopefully, holding out his hand.  
  
Syaoran looked stern, but then his face cracked into a grin. He shook George's and then Fred's hand firmly. 'I'm glad Sakura has such loyal friends.' He wiggled his eyebrows and made the twins chuckle.  
  
'Too bad you're not stayin', though,' Fred muttered and folded his arms. 'You'd make a good addition to our group.'  
  
'He's already apart of the group,' Sakura corrected him.  
  
They chuckled some more then waved their goodbyes. 'Good luck!' George called over his shoulder as they hurried over to the rest of Weasleys and Harry and Hermione.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned around slowly. There stood Syaoran's mother, Yelan, looking stern, and not too far from her stood Sakura's father, Fugitaka, who smiled warmly.  
  
'Syaoran, come,' his mother said.  
  
'Sakura dear,' called her father.  
  
They turned and looked sadly at each other. They lowered their bags and held each other's hands.  
  
'Don't ever forget me, okay?' Sakura said shakily.  
  
'I won't,' Syaoran said, his voice sounding struggled. He looked at his mother as he said, 'As long as you don't forget me or your promise.'  
  
'I'm here for you always and I love you,' she said right away, 'as goes by you.' She held up her pinky to him.  
  
Syaoran looked overwhelmed, but smiled calmly and linked his pinky finger with hers. 'We promise,' they vowed together and let go.  
  
'And don't forget,' Sakura added and quickly kissed his cheek. Syaoran returned the gesture - right in front of his mother - without hesitation. They finally separated, lifted their trunks onto trolleys that were provided for them and walked toward their own parent.  
  
Syaoran's mother looked at him coldly. Obviously because of all the fuss he had seemed to cause the school during that year. But he didn't appear fazed by it and beamed up at her as if she had beamed at him. 'Nice to see you, mother.' He seemed to take her by surprise as her squinted dark eyes widened.  
  
Sakura gave her father a quick hug and smiled an identical smile to him. She really was her father's daughter. 'Have a nice year?' he asked her.  
  
He obviously hadn't been reading the Daily Prophet. 'I'll tell you about it on the way home,' was all she said. Her father took her trolley for her and began to cart it away towards the wall that separated the wizarding station from the muggles'.  
  
Sakura craned her neck round and saw that Syaoran was talking to his mother with a bit of enthusiasm. She held a cupped hand to the side of her mouth and called, 'Syaoran! We met in Hogwarts! And we'll meet again!'  
  
Syaoran looked past his mother and waved at her and called back, 'We'll meet again!' With that, she turned around and followed her father and stepped through the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters for the last time.  
  
She smiled softly as she whispered, 'I'm not going back there. Ever. Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts when you're not there, Syaoran...'  
  
~ 


End file.
